


D.U.I.

by TheMindGamer



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Drama, F/M, Gen, Hangover, Humor, Nopon Speech
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 76,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMindGamer/pseuds/TheMindGamer
Summary: After a booze-filled celebration, the Aegis party find themselves waking up in unusual situations. From tears to smiles, and racing hearts to broken ones, follow these drunk drivers as they sort through the fallout of what did and did not happen."People don't remember parties like that; they remember next morning."





	1. Rex

"Wake up, Rex," someone whispered to the sleeping salvager. "Rex, wake up."

Rex awoke on his back with something large and warm pressed against each side. As he opened his lids, he spied something twitch in the corner of his eye. Turning his full gaze to his right, a pair of fuzzy ears greeted him. Silver lockes draped themselves into the crook of his shoulder, and slow breathing brushed across his chest. For a brief moment, he wanted to reach up and touch those ears, but any such desire was quickly drowned out the next moment when he understood his situation. Nia was currently curled up next to him sleeping. Rex stopped breathing, and he felt the color flooding into his face.

He turned away in hopes of stopping it or at least allowing a moment to gather his thoughts, but his nose dove right into a web of blonde hair on his left. He could smell some sort of shampoo. It smelled familiar for some reason. The time he had woken up in bed next to Mythra flashed in his mind. His heartbeat stuttered in response, and Rex feared he'd break into a cold sweat. Turning this direction had done a great job preventing any red cheeks, but he had only wanted some of the color to leave- not all of it. Nevertheless, Rex examined Mythra. She had her back pressed into his side and her head on his bicep. Rex could see her hands clasping one of his just beyond her head. Luckily, she seemed to be asleep this time.

With both arms pinned, Rex couldn't move without risking waking one of the two girls. He may have panicked had the voice from before not spoken again. "Finally back in the land of the living, eh?" Rex recognized it now. "Sorry to rouse you from what looks like the best night of your life, chum, but I could use a bit of help," Zeke said in his usual jovial tone.

Rex squinted into the brighter light filtering through the open door from the windows in the hall. As Zeke came into focus, Rex noticed something was different about the Tantalese prince. "Are you wearing Morag's coat?" Rex blurted.

"Uh, yeah, that's sort of what I wanted to talk about," Zeke said as he glanced at the ceiling and rubbed his neck.

"I'm not sure what I could help with," Rex replied. He absently wondered if he was dreaming. All that was missing was Tora busting in with a giant sausage.

Zeke leaned in a bit. "You were pretty much sober last night, yeah? Well, I figured you might be able to remember something."

Rex recalled the previous night and sighed. People don't remember parties like that; they remember the next morning. "Yeah, I got a little buzzed, but I didn't get drunk or anythin'," Rex responded.

"Well, the same can't be said of the rest of us, chum. There's a gap between what I last remember and where I ended up this morning."

"I might not be much help. I sort of had my hands full last night," Rex said and motioned with his head to his sides.

"I can see that," Zeke replied with a wry grin.

Rex felt his face flush. "It's not like that, Zeke! Pyra was cryin' and apologizing about everything while Nia was... Nia was getting... friendly..."

"Friendly, huh?" Zeke raised an eyebrow.

Rex blushed harder before deciding to change the subject. "Why not ask someone who was around you guys?"

"That's the first thing I did," Zeke said clearly downtrodden. "After finding Morag in bed, I-" 

Rex's brain tripped over the start of Zeke's remark. "Wait,what?!" Rex nearly shouted- cutting Zeke off. Nia started to stir causing Rex's heart to catch in his throat. He needed to watch his volume. Nia moved her arm from his waist to his chest and settled back into his side. After neither moving or breathing for nearly a full minute, Rex looked back at Zeke who hadn't said anything though the goofy grin had returned. Ignoring it Rex whispered his question. "You woke up in bed with Morag?"

Zeke looked at the ceiling again. "Not 'with' her, no." He paused and gave Rex an odd look. "I woke up on the floor next to her."

Rex furrowed his brow. He wasn't sure how that made a difference.

Zeke seemed to pick up on this and quickly added, "She was in a bed! I was on the floor. She was asleep in a bed, and I was next to her... on the floor."

"And you woke up with Morag's coat on?" Rex asked beginning to understand.

"Yah, and she was in mine. I still had the rest of my clothes on, mostly, but the only thing I could tell on her was my coat. I wasn't about to go poking around in there to see if she was naked, afterall." Zeke said as he stroked his chin.

"Well, you still haven't answered my question, Zeke. Why not ask someone who was with you last night?"

"Like I said: I did. The first person I found was Brighid. I figured she'd at least have some idea of what happened, and I was right. Thing is, chum, she outright refused to tell me."

"Refused? She say why?"

Zeke crossed his arms. "When I asked her, she said she wouldn't tell me that either."

"Oh, that's real weird." Rex puzzled over it for a moment, but couldn't come up with a plausible reason for Brighid's behavior. "Well, what about Pandoria?"

Zeke turned his away, but Rex caught a glimpse of his forlorn expression. "That's the kicker Rex. Do you know what Pandy said to me?"

Zeke paused for effect before continuing, and Rex fought the urge to say something snarky.

"She said, and I quote, 'Talk to me ever again, my prince, and I'll fry you like a cloud sea crab stick.'" Zeke swirled around and pointed both hands at his chest. Rex swore he could see a tear in his eye. "Pandy said that to me!"

Rex blinked. He had trouble imagining Pandoria saying anything like that to Zeke or anyone else, for that matter. "What about Morag herself? D'you ask her?"

Zeke sighed and took a seat on the floor with his back propped against the foot of the bed. He looked back with his good eye. "No. To the best of my knowledge, she's still there sleeping."

Not wanting to lift his head so far to still see Zeke, Rex looked at the ceiling before stealing a glance at Mythra. "Well, Zeke, I can tell you what I know, but I don't think it'll help."

"Better than nothing, chum." Zeke chuckled softly. "I guess I should tell you the last thing I remember, huh? You know when the drinking songs were dying down and it was just me and Morag left singing? Around then."

"Ah, yeah, that's around the time Nia and Mythra were arguin' about 'turns' or something. I didn't really understand it."

Zeke didn't respond, so Rex continued. "Around then, I thought since she wasn't Pyra then and bein' all needy, I could get her to lay down an' sleep it off. Problem was that Mythra could barely walk, and she's heavier than an armu."

Zeke laughed. Rex just knew he was thinking about what Mythra's reaction to that comment would be, and it ticked him off a bit. "Anyway, I asked Poppi to help me get Mythra upstairs. Once we actually got her in bed, she swapped back with Pyra and wouldn't let me leave. Between Pyra and Nia, I didn't make it back down again after that. At some point, I guess we all just fell asleep. Poppi left pretty soon to go find Tora though. I think he went with you guys."

"Tora went with us did he?"

"Yeah. I just said that." Rex interjected a little harsher than he intended. Mostly because he was miffed at Zeke laughing at him.

Zeke shot up. "That little nopon knows something. I can feel it in my left eye!" Zeke then turned and bolted out the door. That moment crawled as Rex realized his only hope to not repeat Argentum had only one eye.

"Wait! Come back, Zeke! Help me too!" Rex whispered as loudly as he dared.


	2. Nia

Nia woke feeling quite cozy. She never felt this lethargic in the mornings, but she'd have to be pried up today. Even if her pillow was kind of firm, it still cradled her head in a perfectly warm embrace that was all too inviting to leave.

Firm?

Nia raised her head and examined her pillow. It wasn't exactly a pillow. She had been nestled up against a certain young salvager and resting her head on his chest. Her mouth suddenly felt too dry and the room a few degrees too hot. Something golden peeked out from the other side of the salvager's chest. Nia looked down over Rex and Mythra. "What the hell?" Nia asked no one in particular. Taking a deep, unsteady breath, she gathered her thoughts.

"Oh no," she murmured- recalling her actions the night before. "I told them all I didn't like drinkin'." She could feel her face heating up as she stared at Rex's and tried to push the memories out. The room offered no distractions except for some heavy breathing or perhaps light snoring coming from Mythra. Rex's breathing seemed kind of fast but was otherwise quiet.

"Okay, they're both still asleep. No one will be any the wiser if I jus' leave," Nia reasoned. She cautiously sat up fully and moved toward the edge. The bed creaked, and Nia's ears stiffened in surprise. When no one moved, she continued easing herself away and managed to stand without incident.

Quietly, she crept out the opened door. For some reason she half expected to see Zeke in the hall but brushed off the odd feeling. After shuffling down the hallway a few paces, she sighed in relief. With the the stress-inducing situation passed, she was no longer too distracted to note her physiological needs. She felt like crap. Her head hurt. Her throat hurt. Her bum hurt. Though that last one was courtesy of a parahax a few days before.

Nia groaned. "Maybe a glass of water'll fix the throat, at least."

She navigated the little inn until she found the kitchen. Normally there'd be someone here cooking for guests, but this was a small inn that expected those guests to prepare their own food. Their group had filled the place to capacity, and normally Pyra would volunteer for cooking duty in such a situation. Given that she was asleep upstairs, Nia expected the kitchen to be empty. She doubted anyone would be getting much breakfast that morning.

She scanned the little room and found a clean-looking cup. After filling it with water, she took a long swig. Emptying the glass, she refilled it and downed it a second time. The fresh water lifted her spirits if nothing more. "Ah. That hit the spot. Perhaps a bite to eat would do me some good, too."

Nia shuffled around, hoping to find a loaf of bread or something when an odd noise came from somewhere in the kitchen.

Nia's ear pricked up. She scanned the room until she heard it again. It seemed to be coming from a low pantry door. There was a large sack of gromrice sitting next to it, but it was otherwise unremarkable.

Apprehensively, Nia opened the cabinet.

Nia gasped. A green mop, something shiny, and a pair of knees greeted her. "Pandoria? Are yah cryin' in a cupherd?"

"No," the green-haired blade sobbed. Her glasses had fogged over and a stream of snot bled from one nostril. Pandoria hugged her legs closer, rested her chin on her knees, and poked her lower lip out.

Nia suppressed the urge to laugh."Well, thaht's what it looks like," Nia said softly instead.

"Just close the door back," Pandoria whimpered.

"I suppose I could," Nia said, "but it might be a better idea to talk about whatever's got you in such a rut."

Pandoria snorted, but when Nia didn't close the door Pandoria looked up at her. She stared into Nia's eyes like she was looking for something. After a long silence, she bowed her head and sighing.

"I think Zeke slept with Morag," Pandoria whispered.

Nia's eyes widened. She briefly thought she should feel more surprised than she did. "And what makes you think that?" Nia asked.

Pandoria suddenly scowled. "Well, first he blew me off to hang out with her last night." Nia cringed. She had successfully forgotten about last night.

Pandoria continued. "I'm all fired up, but he's all 'We're together every day, Pandy. We can do whatever you're wanting tomorrow.' We can't, though, because I'm not loaded up on enough booze to make it less scary!" Pandoria started to stand, but didn't make it far as she bashed her head on the next shelf of the pantry. "Ow," she sobbed- clutching her head.

"Maybe you should come out of there, yeah?" Nia suggested.

Pandoria looked up at her with a few tears in her eyes while still clutching her head. "Okay. I don't think I wanna do that again."

Nia started to close the cupboard door after Pandoria climbed out, but spied the gromrice sack. She quickly stuffed it into the pantry before shutting it. Nia still hadn't found anything to eat, so she rummaged through the other cabinets while Pandoria continued to speak.

"You know? I thought I was a fun drunk, but Morag is some sort of party animal." Pandoria looked at her feet. "I guess my prince liked seeing that side of her..." she added wistfully.

"Well, I'm not sure I have much advice to give yah, Pandoria. I'm not in a much better position muhself." Nia thought about the previous night and hoped she hadn't ruined everything with her actions.

"Aha." Nia said as she finally found some bread on a high shelf. Pulling it down, she set it next to some sort of jam she had found only moments earlier. Nia grabbed a knife and started slicing the bread. "You've at least told him that you love him, right?"

Pandoria turned a deep shade of red. "What are you talking about? Me? Love him? I may like him, but isn't 'love' too strong a word?" Pandoria laughed, and Nia found herself wondering if it could even sound more forced.

Nia furrowed her brow and simply stared at Pandoria. In response, Pandoria merely tugged at her collar and forced another laugh.

Nia sighed. "Even if I hadn't found you blubberin' in the pantry, I'd know. It's not a well hidden secret, Pandoria."

Pandoria looked pleadingly at Nia, and Nia wondered if the green-haired blade was about to cry again. "Is it that obvious?" she finally asked meekly.

"Pretty much everyone can tell," Nia replied. She reasoned it was probably best not to sugar-coat it.

Pandoria made an expression like a spooked Garaffa. "Everyone...?"

"Not 'everyone' everyone, but I figure most people can tell," Nia said- caught off guard by the sudden mood swing. "Dunno about shellhead 'emself, though."

Pandoria shrank away. Her glasses caught the light obscuring her eyes. She clutched her hands near her chest, but said nothing.

Nia was unsure of what to say. She began buttering one of the bread slices with the jam. "Yah want any of this?" she offered hoping the break the silence.

Pandoria looked up. "Oh, I guess."

Nia handed her the first slice, and Pandoria took a seat. She nibbled on it slowly while Nia scarfed down multiple slices.

After finishing, Pandoria collapsed onto the little table she had taken a seat at. "Even if he knew it doesn't matter. They already slept together."

"You so sure about that, though? So what if he went off with Morag last night. Doesn't mean they slept together."

"I saw him wearing her clothes this morning," Pandoria said with a sniffle.

An image of Zeke in women's lingerie flashed across Nia's mind causing her to shudder, but she couldn't think of anything to say to Pandoria. It seemed pretty damning.

Pandoria finally gave a long sigh and broke the silence. "She's so cool. And strong. And pretty. And human... How am I supposed to compete with that?"

Nia's own heart hurt for a moment. She knew what Pandoria was feeling. Nia knew it was neither her nor Mythra that Rex had laid in bed with last night. It had been Pyra. It was always about Pyra, and Nia couldn't even find fault in that. She was as nice as they come. She could cook with the best of them. And she had a pair of knockers bigger than a baby nopon. She couldn't compete with Pyra.

Nia crossed her arms, closed her eyes, tilted her head toward the ceiling, and then sighed. "Well, if he knew how you feel, and he went for a roll in the hay anyway, maybe yer feelins are misplaced."

When Nia opened her eyes, she was taken aback by Pandoria's fierce glare. "There's no way my Prince would intentionally hurt me," Pandoria spat.

"Tr-trust him that much do yah?" Nia asked hesitantly.

Pandoria nodded- a single, confident nod.

Nia paused a moment before speaking. "How can you say you trust him if yah can't even tell him how you feel?"

Pandoria lowered her head again, and her glasses once more caught the light. In spite of this, Nia could see the conflicting emotions crossing the blade's face.

"You're right, Nia," Pandoria said.

"Ah am?" Nia didn't expect Pandoria to simply agree with her.

Pandoria lifted her head and Nia could almost feel the firey determination displayed on her face. "How can I expect my Prince to even think about this sort of stuff if he doesn't even know there's anything to think about? I'm gonna be totally honest today. No alcohol. No fear. And if he still chooses Morag over me, I'll know for sure that my feelings were misguided!"

Nia blink. "Uh, well, you go girl."

Pandoria suddenly dove at Nia and wrapped her in a huge embrace. Nia flushed at the sudden intimacy. "Thank you Nia, I feel a lot better now." Pandoria released her and ran off through the kitchen door leaving Nia alone with her thoughts.

Nia felt a little uplifted from her chat with Pandoria, but it had done little to quell her own problems. She pushed the thoughts away and focused on dull throbbing in her head. She decided she'd find a nice spot to lie back down, and exited the kitchen.

* * *

Nia was slowly making her way down the hall when she heard a familiar, mischievious giggle followed by the sounds of hurried footsteps.

Rounding the turn, she approached one of the doors Someone was speaking softly from behind it. Pushing it gently, she opened the door and peeked in.

A short, grassy-haired blade was standing in front of a full-body mirror. He wore a yellow sundress with a green floral pattern trim and a wide, brown belt wrapped around his midriff. On his head sat a tiara, and a long sack-like bag rested across his shoulder. He was admiring himself in the mirror and struck a pose- poking his rear out. He wrapped the sack around his neck like a shawl and posed again.

Nia massaged her aching head. This wasn't what she needed this morning. "FLOREN!" Nia shouted and the short blade jumped. He swirled around and took a few staggered steps back as he hid his hands and whatever was in them behind his back.

"What is all this?" Nia asked her blade as she walked in closer.

"Just some gifts I got," Floren said sheepishly. A star-shaped pendant around Floren's neck caught Nia's eye. She was sure she recognized it from somewhere.

"Gifts huh?" Nia said and whipped her arm around Floren's back- snatching away whatever he was hiding.

Nia looked down at a ornate slab of wood painted to look like a bird's face. "Is this Finch's mask?" Nia asked.

"Yeah, she gave it to me!" Floren whined.

"'Gave' as in 'you swindled her'?" Nia pressed. "She's probably lookin' for this right now."

"I didn't swindle her," Floren cried. "She gave it to me of her own free will."

"So where did you get this dress, then?" Nia asked tugging at the collar. "I didn't buy this for you."

"Dagas bought it for me," Floren moaned.

"Oh, now I know you're lying," Nia growled. Nia spotted something pink on the ground. Picking it up between her thumb and index finger, she held up the lacy, bright-pink pair of panties. "Whose are these?!" Nia shouted. 

"Oh, don't worry about those. They don't even fit." Floren said as if that somehow made the entire situation better.

Nia massaged her temples. "I want you to give all this stuff back to whoever yah got it from," Nia said.

Floren's eyes widened. "Wait no, please!" he pleaded.

Nia scowled, and Floren gave the saddest expression he could muster. "Oh no. That isn't working on me," Nia said. "Yer gonna give it all back and that's final, yeah?"

Floren looked downcast. "Okay," he mumbled.

"Good," Nia said. With that she left the room to continue her search for a quiet spot to lie down.


	3. Zeke

Thundebolt Zeke charged down the hallway like lightning. Tora was somewhere in this inn, and Zeke was going to find him.

He had first started by checking the places he thought the nopon might be. The kitchen had been empty even though he still swore he had heard noises coming from it. The bathroom was vacant except for the water all over the floor. The store room with all their luggage looked exactly as they had left it. Tora's tools even remained packed and untouched next to Rex's salvaging gear, so right now Zeke was going to check every room of the inn from top to bottom. A distinctive set of footsteps halted that plan and prompted him to stop running.

Poppi marched down the hallway. Her alpha gait produced an unmistakable cadence.

Zeke grinned. "Poppi!" he said. "Am I glad to see you!"

"Poppi glad she find Zeke, too!" Poppi said as she closed the remaining distance. "No one sleep in rooms last night, so Poppi making sure everyone okay."

"Taking a head-count, eh? Smart idea Poppi."

Poppi smiled. "Now that Poppi find Zeke, Poppi only missing two people," she said and held out two fingers.

"Well, I've been looking for Tora. Does that mean you know where he is?"

Poppi puffed out her chest, put her fists on her hips, and then nodded. "Masterpon is in first room on left when going down steps to first floor."

Zeke noted that this was the room directly below the one he had woken up in. The thought quickly passed. "Thanks, I owe you one, Poppi," he said and patted the small robotic blade on the shoulder. Turning to run back down the stairs, Poppi grabbed him jolting him back. His legs ran out from beneath him, and he landed on his haunches. "Oof," he cried.

"Warning: Masterpon reeeaally grumpy," Poppi said leaning over his head from behind to look him in the eye from above.

Zeke returned the look, puzzled, and then chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind," he said wondering how much trouble a hung over nopon could be.

Poppi gave him another smile, nodded, and then helped him back to his feet.

Zeke tore down the stairs absently wondering if he should have asked Poppi about the previous night, too. The thought was cut short as he flung open the described door. Like every other room, it was furnished with two beds, a small table, and both a closet and an armoire. Directly in the middle stood a large bucket of sausages if the label was to be believed. Otherwise it seemed empty.

"Well, this is the room," Zeke muttered to himself. Rubbing the back of his head, he figured he'd at least search the place. He first checked the closet that hid nothing but a few coat hangers and someone's long-forgotten hat. He shut the door and opened the armoire. Nothing here, either. Only a few plates, cups, and hand towels sat on the top shelf in neat stacks. Zeke glanced again around the room. Dropping to the ground he took a swift peek under each bed. Whoever tended the room seemed to neglect cleaning there, but other than dust and dirt, he again spied nothing.

Zeke stood back up and scratched behind his head. Perhaps Tora had moved since Poppi last saw him. She had said he'd be grumpy, so he was likely awake. Zeke spotted the bucket again. "He wouldn't..." Zeke whispered to himself. Eyeing the bucket suspiciously, Zeke tiptoed closer and swiftly lifted the wooden top.

"Put lid back on Tora," the nopon growled as he squinted up at Zeke.

Zeke chuckled. "Everyone's just waking up in all sorts of interesting places this morning." He squatted to get closer to the nopon's eye level.

Tora glared at him. If looks could kill, Zeke was certain he'd have his snowman in Theosir.

"Easy there, chum. Don't you think it's about time you got up?"

"No!" Tora barked and rolled over to face the other way.

"Well, normally I'd leave you to it, but I'm in a bit of a pickle, see." Zeke couldn't help but add, "I feel kinda like you look."

"Tora not give a shit," Tora grumbled, "and sun too bright." Tora picked up a sausage and laid it over his eyes. It fell off, and Tora mumbled something inaudible.

"Well I'm not leaving until you answer my questions Tora," Zeke replied prompting another glare from the nopon.

Tora wiggled around in the bucket. Grabbing the edge, he pulled himself up causing the bucket to tip over. Tora and a few stray sausages spilled out onto the floor. The nopon stood up and squinted at his hands. "Hands tasty like sausage. Tora just glad Boreas not here."

"So, Tora," Zeke began causing Tora to look up. "Do you remember last night?" Zeke rubbed the back of his head. He found it embarrassing to say this out loud despite himself. "I'm trying to figure out if I... uh... did anything with Morag."

The nopon squinted at Zeke. "Zeke not remember? Zeke do lots of things with Morag last night," Tora answered. "Tora almost feel like third wheel."

"Uh... well, I'm asking if we did anything... adult." Zeke averted his eyes from the squinty nopon's stare and scratched his cheek with his index finger.

In his peripheral vision, Zeke saw Tora's eyes widen. "Zeke think he have funsies with Morag?" Tora's tone suddenly oozed amusement.

It was now Zeke's turn to glare. "If I knew for sure, you think I'd be asking you?"

A sly grin crossed the nopons face. "Tora know, but if Zeke want Tora tell, Zeke do Tora favor."

The little blighter was blackmailing him! Zeke scowled. He couldn't see any other option beyond agreeing, though. "Okay. I'll do whatever." Zeke waved his hand dismissively. "Out with it then." 

Tora became much more animated. "Tora have idea for new feature for Poppi," he said. "New components heavy, though. Make Tora all tired if Tora carry. Tora want it be a surprise, so not able to ask Poppi for help."

"Uh-huh. So where do I come in?" Zeke asked stroking his chin.

"Zeke big and strong. Zeke carry components no problem," Tora said waving his wings around.

Zeke placed his hand on his hip. It didn't seem so bad. A noise from the direction of the wall behind Tora drew their attention. Zeke realized it had been the window getting pushed open further.

Perceval climbed in through the window immediately followed by Aegaeon.

"Tora not expect that..." Zeke heard the nopon mutter.

"Why not just use the front door?" Aegaeon asked. He seemed to be hunching slightly.

"This is faster," Perceval said with finality.

"Have you two been gone all night?" Zeke asked. Perceval walked past Zeke ignoring him. Aegaeon looked over as if he hadn't realized anyone else was in the room. The normally more graceful and attentive swordsman's eyes widened at the coat Zeke wore, but Aegaeon made no comment.

"Um, yes. Perceval was leaving. He had drank a lot, so I went with him," Aegaeon answered. He took a heavy breath. "Long story short, we stopped three muggings and a burglary."

Perceval sat on the floor against the wall and took a swig from his gourd. "Wake me when it is time to press forward," he declared.

Aegaeon looked back with a tired expression. "Somehow, he's still drinking."

Zeke laughed. "Some folks can really hold their liquor."

"If you don't mind, I think I'd like to go get some sleep," Aegaeon said.

After Aegaeon had walked a few paces, a thought struck Zeke. "Before you do that, chum, go check in with Poppi first," Zeke called out. "Tell her both you and Percy are alright."

Aegaeon looked back. After a moment, he nodded. "Will do."

"Aegaeon wait," Tora chimed in. "When Aegaeon find Poppi, tell Poppi that Masterpon need help in lobby."

Aegaeon raised an eyebrow, but was apparently too tired to ask any questions. He nodded and left the room.

"What's that all about?" Zeke asked Tora.

"Tora distract Poppi while Zeke get stuff," Tora said.

"I see. Wait, so where are these components, exactly?"

"They get delivered yesterday, but Tora leave out back until figure out how to sneak past Poppi."

Zeke glanced over at Perceval who had begun snoring.

"So they're just out back?" Zeke asked. "Where do you want me to put them?"

"Just hide in store room. Tora find later," Tora said.

"Alright, let's go do this then," Zeke said rolling his arm.

Zeke and Tora exited into the hall leaving Perceval alone in the room. After a brief walk, they reached the lobby.

Tora ran into the middle of the lobby and flopped down onto the floor. Wiggling about he shouted, "Poppi! Masterpon need help! Masterpon in pain!" He suddenly stopped and clutched his head with both his hands and wings. Groaning Tora said "Masterpon in pain for real now..."

Zeke stifled a laugh and hid behind a potted plant. He watched until he saw Poppi descend the stairs they had also come down. He tiptoed out of the lobby before breaking into a jog down the adjacent hallway that lead past the kitchen and bathroom. He mused that if this wasn't the ground floor, the building would be a fire trap.

Zeke exited the rear entrance. "Hold on. Titan's foot, this one's 'eavy," he heard someone shouting out in the street. "Awright, we're full. Let's go dump it."

Zeke poked around the door and into the short alley leading off. "Not seeing any parts," he said to himself. A thought occurred and Zeke ran out into the street. In the distance he saw a modestly-sized crate on the back of a cart. "The blighters have taken it with the garbage!"

Zeke bolted. He shoved a Gormotti woman out of the way and nearly tripped over a nopon, but he had no intentions of letting the cart escape. Running as quickly as he could, he made ample gain on the cart. Drawing close, he jumped with all his might and landed on the back. Wobbling, he flailed his arms to maintain balance fearfully eyeing a pile of yesterday's half-eaten food.

"What's the big idea?!" the young Gormotti garbageman shouted and grabbed Zeke's arm helping to steady him.

"Sorry chum, you just happen to have taken something we weren't throwing out," Zeke said happy he hadn't taken a garbage bath or missed the cart entirely.

The older gormotti man up front pulled the ardan to a stop, and looked back quizzically.

"Well, jus' get it ahn go. We got a schedule," the younger garbageman said.

Zeke leaned to pick the box up. It appeared to be full of salvage- heavy salvage. Squatting, he lifted with his legs and grunted. "What'd you buy, Tora? Bricks?" He somehow managed not to fall as he hopped down with the crate.

One tiresome walk later, Zeke entering the store room. He dropped the crate in the corner and threw a blanket over it. Slumping against the wall exhausted, he exhaled heavily.

After a long while, Tora burst in. "What take Zeke so long? Tora have to send Poppi on different errand to keep distracted."

"Your stuff almost got taken out with the garbage," Zeke said.

"Meh-meh!" Tora exclaimed. "But Zeke still get parts?"

Zeke pointed at the box in the corner. Tora darted to it and started removing things from the crate.

"Alright, I held up my end of the bargain," Zeke said.

Tora glanced at Zeke and then back down at what he was doing. "Zeke not have funsies with Morag. Morag fall asleep, so Zeke take Morag to bed. That all."

"How do you know for sure? I don't imagine you were watching and stuff. And what about the coat?"

"Zeke and Morag already switch coats by then. Tora hear Zeke say 'Sleep tight, Flamebringer,' then loud thump. Window open, so Tora hear if anything else happen. Tora think Zeke just pass out."

"And you just left me there?"

"Tora tiny nopon. Not able to carry Zeke," Tora growled impatiently.

"Ah... well thanks anyway, I suppose," Zeke replied. He figured there was no use commenting on the nopon's moodiness.

Zeke sighed in relief. Having that weight lifted from his shoulders felt nice, but it was colored by a tinge of disappointment. From what Tora said, it sounded like he'd forgotten a nice night. Zeke absently fingered the cuff of the Ardanian military coat he wore. If he couldn't have the old memories, he'd just have to make new ones, then. He smiled as he started plotting. Morag couldn't sleep for much longer, and she'd be waking up in his coat, too.


	4. Brighid

Brighid sat alone at the small table tucked in the corner of her room. While this room had initially been reserved for Morag, herself, Pyra, and Nia, the only other occupant at the moment was Finch. After finding everyone else still asleep in her own room that morning, Finch had wandered over and found Brighid.

Finch now lie on the floor scribbling furiously on a sheet of paper with a crayon while Brighid ate the last of the moonbeam banana scone she had slipped out to buy earlier. Washing it down with a sip of black coffee, she reveled in the interplay of the sweet and bitter flavors.

No longer having anything to pair it with, Brighid poured the remaining coffee into a small fern near the window. A light breeze blew through. An aberrant draft cradled her bottom, and she pressed her legs together blushing. Thanks to a four-and-a-half-foot-tall conman, she didn't have any underwear which was quite the cherry on that morning's worries.

"Hey, Brigette?" Finch called out. Brighid sighed at the misnomer. "Where's Morag?"

Brighid sighed again. "She's sleeping in another room."

"Oh, okay." Finch grinned and went back to drawing. Brighid examined the paper the downy dame was working on. It seemed to be a picture of Roc or, perhaps, Finch herself breathing fire down on a group of nopon pirates. Finch swapped between using a purple crayon with her right hand and a red crayon with her left apparently in the process of adding blood and bruises to the pirates.

Shaking her head, Brighid returned to the table. She berated herself for promising something so stupid. If that one-eyed stooge hadn't goaded her Morag in the first place, none of this would have even happened. The rule was one then hold like they had been taught- not drink until you pass out.

Brighid wished she could speak with Aegaeon. He'd at least lend a sympathetic ear, but she had been unable to find him anywhere. The last she recalled seeing him was early the previous night. This alone would have bothered her.

"Hey, Brittany?" Finch suddenly asked in Brighid's ear startling her from her thoughts. "Where's Morag. I wanna show her this cool picture I drew." Finch displayed the image proudly even though it now depicted something akin to a bloodbath.

Brighid massaged her forehead. "I just told you, Finch. She's sleeping."

"Oh, I forgot," Finch said giggling. "I'm gonna go draw another one then." Finch flopped back down onto the floor and started on a fresh page.

Brighid tugged her skirt downward. It wasn't as though she herself was inculpable. Had she not given Morag implicit permission? Had she not fallen asleep in spite of her promise? Brighid wondered how much of that had been the alcohol's fault. One glass had always been enough to get her quite tipsy. Then again, no matter how old she got, her little Morag always knew how to get what she wanted from her.

Regardless, Brighid was fairly confident nothing had happened between Morag and Zeke the night prior. However, after having met Zeke that morning, she could not shake the nagging doubt that she was mistaken. It wouldn't be difficult to wake Morag to ask, but if Zeke couldn't remember, Morag most likely wouldn't either. Now, he was running up and down the inn in Morag's clothing trying to figure out what had transpired. Brighid felt there'd be repercussions for that, but she couldn't do anything about any of it. She had promised.

And if he did piece it together, Brighid might be able to keep both promises.

A faint knock stirred Brighid from her thoughts this time. She looked at the door. "Come in," she called.

A stack of books walked into the room. They turned a bit and an eye peaked around from behind them.

"Oh, hey Adenine!" Finch chirped from the floor. Brighid felt a flash of jealousy. Why did Finch remember her name?

"Hello Finch," Adenine said and then turned to Brighid. Still holding the tall stack of books, she tilted her body to the side, so she could better peer around them. "Good morning, Brighid. Do you happen to know where Nia and Dromarch are currently?"

Brighid hadn't seen either of the two that morning. "I suppose they're still asleep somewhere," she replied.

Adenine frowned. "I suppose they'll turn up in due time, then. Would you mind if I waited here for the time being?"

Brighid shook her head. Adenine tended to keep to herself, so Brighid couldn't recall ever having issue with the blade.

"Good," Adenine smiled briefly then marched over to one of the beds and dropped the tower she was carrying onto it. She started pulling volumes and making smaller stacks in the empty spaces of the bed.

Brighid returned to her thoughts. She played the conversation back in her mind.

"Is this wise, Lady Morag? You know where these things can lead."

"I doubt it will come to that Brighid. I am merely having a few drinks with a friend."

"But if it does...? You have already drank much more than you are accustomed to. The consequences could be dire."

"And what would those consequences be, exactly?"

"An illegitimate child would at best cause issues with the senate. It would potentially have claim to both the Tantalese and Ardanian thrones, and the Tantalese government would be given incentive to target any future children you or the Emporer may have. At worst, it could result in war."

"And a legitimate heir would strengthen ties between Tantal and Mor Ardain, and provide another haven for the citizens of the empire once the Mor Ardain titan perishes. There is no way to tell how these things would play out, Brighid, as there is no way to tell where tonight will lead."

"You know why such rules exist in the first place."

"Do you think so little of my judgement? Am I to deny myself a pleasant evening for fear of what only may happen?"

Those words had stung. "I just do not wish to see you get hurt, Lady Morag."

"I intend to see tonight through to the end, and I will shoulder the burden of whatever consequences come of it then." For a moment, Brighid had thought Morag was going to walk away but instead had looked her directly in the eye. "But..." Morag began the paused to take a deep breath. "But if you truly believe this to be unwise, Brighid. I will abandon this course of action."

Brighid couldn't bring herself to say that she did.

"Brighid?" Adenine said. Brighid looked up to see the bibliophile hovering in front of her. "I know this isn't really something you take interest in, but I just have to show this to someone." Adenine held out a thick stack of paper in her hand. "I found it this morning."

Brighid took the stack leafed through it. Strange symbols covered the pages.

"At first I thought this was just gibberish, but look." Adenine pointed at one of the pages. "Individual characters are clearly repeating in some sort of predictable order... and look at this." She then moved her hand to the corner of the sheet. "They're numbered!" Adenine voiced cracked.

"Do you know what this is?" Adenine asked. Brighid had an idea but felt it best to pretend she didn't, so she shook her head.

"It's a book!" Adenine squealed. "I've never seen anything like this one, though. It reminds me of the Tomes of Morytha, but this is much newer, and the language is completely different!"

Finch stood up and peered over the table at the pages. "Oh, hey, that's mine."

Adenine raised an eyebrow. "Your's? Where did you get it?"

"I made it last night." Finch grinned. "That's why the gold crayon is so short!" Finch dove back down into the pile of crayons and scrambled around before holding up a well-used gold one.

Brighid picked up one of the pages and examined it. Despite the ornate characters, it did appear to be made with a crayon.

"Wait, Finch. You wrote this?" Adenine stressed the word "wrote." She stepped in closer to Finch. The eagerness dripped from her voice. "What does it say?"

Still sitting on the floor, Finch pointed at her head and clenched her eyes. After a moment, she laughed. "I forget."

Adenine sighed then furrowed her brow and stroked her chin. "I don't understand, though. There are six hundred pages here. This isn't something you write in just one night."

Finch giggled. "Oh. I guess that's where all my paper went,then," she said.

Adenine sighed again. Picking up the large book tethered to her back, she jotted something in then turned back to Brighid. As she was reaching for Finch's unbound tome, a loud thump came from the direction of the open door attracting everyone's attention. Brighid looked over and saw something big and blue crash into the door's frame making another thump. The blue object dematerialized, and a girl staggered in followed by a pair of excessively large pigtails.

Sheba surveyed the room. A large pair of dark sunglasses masked her eyes, but she made such a production of it that Brighid could tell where she was looking anyway. She took a few steps into the room, stopped to regain her balance, then took a few more steps to approach Adenine.

"Are you still drunk?" Adenine asked bluntly.

"We were once told that consuming more alcohol in the morrow would help assuage the pain brought upon by an evening of festivities," Sheba said, "So we took it upon ourselves to drink one." Sheba held up a finger.

"One?" Adenine raised an eyebrow. "One what?"

"One alcohol," Sheba answered receiving a bewildered stare from Adenine.

"Sheba, what constitutes 'one alcohol'?" Adenine pressed.

Sheba seemed to not understand the question, and Adenine incredulously glanced at Brighid in an apparent loss for words. Brighid took the hint and chimed in softly. "Sheba, dear, about how much did you drink?"

Sheba motioned the size of an entire bottle. Adenine slapped herself in the forehead. Flinging up her arms, she said, "As long as there are no more waterworks, I don't care." She grabbed the stack of papers from the table.

"Wait, Adenine!" Sheba called out. Adenine turned around. Her impatience was displayed clearly on her face. "For all of your assistance in the yesternight," Sheba said, "we wish to annoint you our number one."

Adenine's impatient expression become one of puzzlement. "First of all, it's just 'yesternight.' Putting a 'the' in front of it makes it sound weird. Second, what does being your 'number one' even mean?"

Sheba blinked. "It means you and I would be... and that we would..." Her face erupted into a fierce blush, and Sheba buried her face in her hands leaving the question unanswered.

Finch dove at Sheba from the ground and grabbed her around the waist. "Hey, you can't just blush like that then not tell us."

"Unhand us you little feathered cretin!" Sheba shouted. She attempted to pry Finch from her waist, but stumbled and fell on her butt. Finch followed.

Lifting her face from Sheba's chest, Finch looked up at the now dazed Sheba. "Huh. I never realized your boobs were so small."

Sheba gritted her teeth. The blush that had left with the impact returned. "No one gave you permission to bury your face in our assets." She hissed. She pushed at Finch who clung tightly.

The two blades wrestled on the floor with Sheba making no progress. Suddenly, Sheba's face shifted from red to a greenish hue. Dragging Finch along behind her, she darted to the trash can on her hands and knees then vomited into the garbage can. Finch sat up and started rubbing her back tenderly.

Adenine groaned, tossed the unbound tome on the bed, and made her way over to the two blades.

Brighid shook her head and tried her best to ignore the ruckus. She tugged at her skirt once more. Morag had taken Brighid aside, and Brighid recalled the almost imperceptible slur to Morag's words.

"Brighid, I believe this drinking is beginning to affect me..."

"Perhaps we should make our way to bed then." Brighid remembered yawning.

"No, I said I would see tonight through to the end, and it would be nothing short of cowardice to end it here."

"Lady Morag..."

"But I fear I may not remember tonight's proceedings at all. If there are any problem, we can decide how to approach them once I have a clear mind, but I will need you to inform me of my actions. Will you help me, Brighid?"

"Always, Lady Morag. I promise you can rely on me. I will tell you exactly what happened."

"Thank you Brighid." To Brighid's surprise, Morag hugged her. A tingling in Brighid's chest flared at the memory.

"Oh, and promise me you won't speak with Zeke about any of tonight... at least until you have spoken with me tomorrow."

"Hey, Brandy?" Finch said distracting Brighid from her thoughts again. Adenine had apparently placed Sheba in the other bed.

Brighid pinched the bridge of her nose. "What is it Finch?"

"Where's Morag?"

Brighid didn't answer. The room had gotten too noisy to think. Instead, she stood up, tugged her skirt hem lower, and left.

Brighid hurried through the hall and to the stairs. There was a terrace on the roof of the inn. If she was lucky, it would be unoccupied. As she stepped out into the open air, she spied a familiar throne looming. It faced away from her toward the city. She tugged her skirt before sighing then advanced toward the railing and rested her arms on it.

Dagas glanced over at Brighid as she approached. He sat with his legs crossed and rested his cheek on his fist. He said nothing to Brighid's relief.

Ignoring Dagas, Brighid slumped over the railing and massaged her eyes with her forefingers. 

"What is it you want, peasant?" Dagas asked.

Brighid wanted to glare at the insufferable blade, but felt the effort insurmountable. "I just want to enjoy this view," she lied.

"Good. You appear distraught," Dagas said turning his gaze away. "It would be unfitting for a peasant to burden a king with their troubles."

"Just leave me alone, Dagas," Brighid growled though she thought it sounded far more tired than angry.

"But I suppose if those burdens were beyond that peasant's ability to handle, it would be a King's duty to help solve them," Dagas continued. He looked at Brighid from the corner of his eye.

Brighid was in no mood to deal with this self-righteous, self-declared king. "What do you know of duty?" she snapped.

Dagas raised a questioning eyebrow. "I know it can catch you between what you feel you should do and what you believe needs to be done," Dagas replied. "I know the weight of one's duty can make easy decisions difficult. I know that the guilt from failing one's duty can be haunting. I know enough."

Brighid gasped. Dagas had so succinctly put into words what she had been feeling all morning. Brighid looked at her feet. "And what do you do when you're caught between your duties?"

Dagas returned his gaze to the town below. "That's not an easy position to be in."

Brighid leaned again on the railing.

"Sometimes you can find a clever solution, but most often you need to simply accept that you've failed," Dagas continued.

Brighid's heart sank. Dagas was right. She had spent all morning hoping she wouldn't have to break either of her promises to Morag while a bigger problem was festering. She needed to accept that she couldn't keep them, and tell Zeke exactly what she knew. Maybe it would jog something, and he'd be able to return the favor. Either way, she could prevent him from spreading any rumors.

Dagas looked over at her reversing which legs he had crossed. He said nothing.

After a moment, Brighid looked up with new resolve. "Thank you, Dagas," she said thinking how bizarre the words felt on her tongue. Dagas merely waved her off and looked back out at the town. The wind blew, and Brighid to tug her skirt.


	5. Azurda

Azurda shivered. Raising himself from the cold wood he had been sleeping on, he stretched his stiff wings then rubbed the remaining sleepiness from his eyes. The old titan needed a moment to gather his bearings. He still hadn't grown used to waking up without the cloud sea lapping at his sides, and he wagered by the time he did, he'd be too large for it to matter.

As he glanced around, a dull throbbing pulsed in his head. Sleeping on a table probably accounted for the stiffness, but he wasn't sure about the headache. An empty flask accompanied by a pair of o-choko shared the table with him, and a large mass of white fur snored rhythmically in the chair next to it all. Azurda didn't recall drinking very much so a hangover seemed unlikely.

A wind blew, and Azurda shivered again. He looked at Dromarch and envied his fur. This stirred a memory from the previous night causing Azurda to chuckle.

Dromarch had complained in great detail about all the extra grooming he did. Apparently, he spent a lot of time keeping his fur as soft as possible only for Nia to never notice. Azurda wasted no time pointing out that Dromarch sounded like a housewife complaining about her husband, and Dromarch's expression had been priceless.

Azurda smiled at the big cat who had so quickly become his friend and again looked back at the empty flask. Dromarch was one of those solitary souls who only ever truly revealed themselves over a bottle of sake. The two old men had spent the entire night complaining thanks to that flask, and Azurda was certain he'd find himself chortling alone over it during some future bout of reminiscence. It was the type of evening he hoped to share with Rex one day.

The wind picked up again. It would be a comfortable morning if it weren't for that wind. Azurda looked around again. He recalled having a blanket. Fluttering up, he flew to stand on the terrace railing and spotted it snagged on a tree. Flying down, he retrieved and then returned to the table. Wrapping his tiny body in it, he stuffed any extra material under his bottom. "Ah, perfect," Azurda sighed as the blanket shielded him from both the wind and the unpleasant firmness of the wood. Sure, it was easier to get cold in this small body, but it was as simple fix, and Azurda didn't miss all the aches and pains of age.

For around an hour, Azurda watched the townsfolk go about their business until Dromarch's stirring caught his attention. "Oh ho ho. Up earlier than I expected," Azurda said. "I thought you'd sleep longer after hogging the whole bottle."

Dromarch looked at him with a half-lidded frown. "'Hogged'? You could barely fly after one cup." Dromarch licked his paw and began rubbing his face.

"Well, once you've finished your 100 brush strokes, how about we go find Rex and Nia, hmm?" Azurda teased.

Dromarch snorted. "You may want to refrain from joking so much. You may find yourself flying instead." Dromarch said and stretched his back. "I don't suppose you want that."

"Indeed," Azurda said chuckling as he fluttered over and landed on Dromarch's head. "You wouldn't happen to smell breakfast would you?"

Dromarch looked up and sniffed the air. "Not anywhere close," he replied.

"Ah, a shame," Azurda said reclining on the tiger's head. "I'm feeling rather peckish."

"Perhaps we shall go someplace in town once we find Rex and my lady?" Dromarch suggested as he began walking toward the terrace entrance.

The two had barely made it two paces before the door flung open and a small figure charged them.

Azurda shot into the air and hovered a safe distance for a moment. "Heavens, Poppi, you startled me."

"Poppi sorry. Poppi hear noises and wonder if Masterpon," Poppi said as she scanned the terrace. "Masterpon in room when Poppi enter low power mode, but when Poppi wake up, Masterpon gone."

"You can't find Tora? My first guess would be the kitchen," Dromarch said chuckling.

Poppi shook her head then leaned forward and outstretched her arm. "At first Poppi look downstairs for Masterpon, but feel like get further away, so Poppi come back up. Now Poppi feel like get further away again." She then turned around to look back in the direction she came. "Masterpon nearby stairs. Poppi can feel it deep in ether furnace." Poppi pounded her chest with her fist. With a brief glance back at Azurda and Dromarch, she began to leave which prompted them to follow.

"We'll keep an eye out for Tora, then. In exchange, have you perchance seen Rex or Nia this morning?" Azurda asked.

Poppi nodded then pointed at one of the doors in the hall. "Poppi see Nia leave boys' room. Then Poppi see Rex leave right after."

Azurda and Dromarch shared a look.

"I suppose that means they're both downstairs," Azurda said without remarking on any implications.

"Indeed," Dromarch replied before turning back to Poppi who had stopped in front the door opposite the one she had pointed to.

"Poppi check here now," she said.

Dromarch bowed slightly. "We appreciate your assistance, Poppi. If we do happen to find Tora, we will send him your way." Poppi smiled and entered the room.

Azurda settled back down on Dromarch's head, and they continued on their way. "Did you notice that, Dromarch?" Azurda asked. "Poppi was using her resonance to locate Tora. It almost slips my mind sometimes that she's artificial."

"I would have not noticed had you not pointed it out," Dromarch replied as they began to descend the stairs. "It's amazing something like that can be replicated. I have experienced resonance, but I could not begin to explain how it works."

"Indeed," Azurda said and rested his head in his paw. Once they reached the bottom, Azurda spied Rex shuffling around at the far end of the hall and looking a bit lost.

Taking to the air again, Azurda called out, "Rex, my boy, are you alright?"

Rex twirled around. "Gramps? I'd wondered where you'd got off to."

"I spent the night under the stars. Nothing unusual for a titan," Azurda replied. "So what has you lurking in the halls?"

"Oh, uh, Nia went in that way. I don't think it'd be a good idea for her to see me yet," Rex responded peeking around the corner into the lobby.

"And why is that?" Azurda said struggling to mask exactly how curious he was.

"Cause she thinks I was still asleep when she got out of bed with me," Rex said absently. Rex whirled around and looked at Azurda like a spooked garaffa. He'd clearly realized he let something slip, and Azurda had to fight the urge to laugh.

Azurda raised his eyebrows. "We had heard you had spent the night with Nia, but it sounds as if you did more than simply share a room," Azurda said and glanced back at Dromarch who now sat a short distance behind them listening quietly.

"I hadn't realized you two had grown so close," the big cat added.

Rex blushed. "It's not like that. Nothin' happened," he said waving his hands back and forth. He paused and looked down as if momentarily distracted. "Well, something did happen, but..." Rex trailed off, and for an instant, an expression Azurda couldn't place flashed across his face. He looked back up just as quickly and added, "but it wasn't that!"

The door to their left opened. "Oh, good I thought I heard you out here, Rex," Roc said.

"Roc!" Rex said blinking then hesitantly added, "You didn't happen to hear that conversation, did you?" Rubbing the back of his neck, he averted his eyes from the avian blade.

"Something about Nia, I think," Roc responded scratching his beak.

Rex turned beet-red. Azurda landed in Rex's helmet and patted the boy's head sympathetically.

"If you could come inside, I need to discuss something with you," Roc continued with a degree of seriousness that concerned Azurda.

"Uh, sure," Rex said looking up. Roc stepped aside allowing Dromarch and Rex to enter.

"You feelin' fine today, Roc?," Rex asked as he stepped into the room. "I thought you drank a fair bit."

Roc tilted his head. "No, that much was fine."

Rex rubbed the back of his head, again. "Yeesh. You really are like Vandham," he muttered. "Well, what d'ya need?"

Azurda peeked around Rex's head into the room. Dagas sat in his throne reading what appeared to be a novel of some sort. There were no other occupants, and Dagas made no move to greet them.

Roc led the three to the table where some letters lay next an inkwell. Sticking out of the inkwell seemed to be one of Roc's own feathers he had used as a quill. Roc picked up an envelope and handed it to Rex. "Correspondence from Garfont came this morning," he said. "I went ahead and prepared all the assignments like usual, but this in particular needs your attention."

Rex removed the letter from the envelope and was silent a moment as he read it. Azurda tried to peek at it himself, but couldn't read it from his position in the helmet. "Someone's been asking around Garfont about us?" Rex asked looking at Roc.

Azurda furrowed his brow. "Asking about who, exactly?"

"Yes. We've made it no secret that the Garfont mercenaries are led by the driver of the aegis," Dromarch added. "Perhaps it's merely someone seeking the service of the mercenaries?"

Roc placed his hand on his hip. "No. Whoever it is, they're asking by name."

"Apparently, they haven't just asked about me, either. They seem to be interested in everyone. Morag, Zeke, Nia, and even Tora too," Rex remarked as he handed the letter back to Roc.

"That is bothersome information," Dromarch said lowering his head.

"If this person knows our names, that means they know more than most of Garfont already," Roc said. "Even worse, this person or maybe people have gone to great lengths to make sure their own identity remains a secret."

"This does not sound like someone who has noble intentions, then," Dromarch said.

"Agreed," Roc replied. "Yew would like to know what Rex wants him to do about it. I think it would be a good idea to at least have someone investigate."

Rex crossed his arms. "Sounds like a good idea to me too. What d'you think, Gramps?"

Azurda hovered up out of Rex's helmet. "I agree. Knowing who may be targeting us would allow us to prepare for them."

Dagas slammed his book shut with one hand drawing everyone's attention with the noise. "After they're identified, they should be followed," he said. "We'll know if there are any accomplices then, and if we have to, we can strike first."

"Yes, that sounds like a wise course of action," Dromarch said nodding.

"As if I'd suggest anything less?" Dagas spat without even turning to face Dromarch.

Dromarch blink in surprise, but shook his head and ignored the regal blade.

"Sounds good to me," Rex said. "Can you take care of this too, Roc?"

Roc nodded. "It'll be with the courier by noon." He then took a seat at the table and began organizing the scattered papers.

"Well, now that that's settled, I suppose we should go find Nia," Rex said.

Roc looked up. "Floren's around somewhere, he might..." The door flew open and a short, grassy-haired blade stomped in. "Oh, speak of the devil," Roc said.

With tears in his eyes, Floren dashed directly at Dagas. "Big bro! Nia says I have to give back the dress!"

Horror flashed across Dagas's face before being replaced by a scowl. "I told you not to call me that!" he shouted.

"But big bro, I don't wanna give back the dress," Floren continued still in tears. He dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around one of Dagas's legs sobbing.

Dagas stared at him gravely, and Azurda wondered if he was debating whether to kick Floren. "It's too late. I already lost the receipt," he finally said crossing his arms.

Floren peered at the book Dagas had been reading. Dagas had laid it in his lap at Floren's eye-level. "But isn't that it?" he said with a sniffle and pointed to something stuck in between the pages.

Dagas's eye twitched. Picking up the book, he opened it and removed the slip of paper. Placing the opened book once more in his lap, he pointed at the receipt. "This is such a paltry sum for a king! I didn't even notice it was gone."

"And Nia still wants me to give it back," Floren whined clutching Dagas's leg tighter.

Dagas gripped his throne and gritted his teeth. "Okay, I'll tell her I want you to keep it, just get off!"

Floren stood up beaming. "Big bro's so cool and nice," he all but sang.

Dagas grumbled something under his breath and bookmarked his novel once more. Tossing it on the nearest bed, he crossed his legs and turned away resting his head on his fist.

"You bought Floren a dress, Dagas?" Azurda didn't need to see the mischievous grin on the salvager's face to know it was there. "I didn't know he was your type."

"Should I be concerned?" Dromarch added slyly. "I may no longer allow Floren out of my sight when you're around."

Dagas gaped.

"Floren my boy," Azurda chimed in, "Dagas didn't make you share his bed last night did he?"

"No, big bro kicked me off and made me share with Roc." Floren stomped his foot. "I don't like sleeping with Roc. His feathers are all scratchy!" he whined.

Azurda chuckled as he saw Roc's beak drop.

"I know the feeling," Dromarch whispered to the birdman blade.

"Gramps! Dagas is a gentleman. I'm sure he'd never put himself in a position where he couldn't control himself," Rex said in mock defense causing Dagas's eyebrow to twitch.

"That's enough," Dagas bellowed as he stood. He waved his arm to the side, and the throne dematerialized. "I don't have to stand here and be humiliated." Without saying another word, Dagas stormed from the room.

"Yeesh. Can't take a joke can he?" Rex said scratching the back of his head. Azurda returned to Rex's helmet.

"So, Floren, I take it you have seen my lady this morning?" Dromarch asked.

Floren stuck his lower lip out. "Yeah, and she wants me to give back all the stuff I got last night."

"We had gathered as much," Dromarch replied.

Floren pulled a long, narrow sack from around his shoulders and offered it to Roc. "I'm supposed to give this back, too."

"You can play with it a little longer if you want," Roc replied. "I don't need it back quite yet."

"It's okay. I still can't get it to blow wind," Floren replied. Roc took the bag and draped it back over his own shoulders. He conjured some wind and inflated the bag more.

Floren looked back at Dromarch. "Nia was just down the hall. I don't know where she was going, but she's close by, I think."

"It's likely that once I discuss our plans for this morning with my lady, we'll come looking for you," Dromarch said. Floren nodded.

"Guess that means you've got a deadline for takin' all this junk back," Rex added with a grin. This prompted a glare from Floren. Azurda heard Rex mutter his response under his breath. "Guess Dagas isn't the only one that can't take a joke."

Rex looked at Dromarch. "So what's this 'plan' exactly, anyways?" he asked.

"We were hoping to go to town for a meal," Azurda answered.

"Sounds good to me. I doubt Pyra'd be up for cooking anything when she gets up, anyway," Rex replied. He turned to Roc, "You wanna come too, Roc?"

Roc looked up from the letter he was writing. "It's probably best if you don't wait on me. I'd like to handle this first." He motioned to the table. "If you tell me where you're going, I can meet you there later, though. Otherwise, I'll just find something on the way back from the courier."

"We'll swing back by after we talk with Nia then," Rex replied. Roc nodded, and the room fell into silence.

Rex glanced around. "Well, what are we waitin' for? I'm starved," Rex said. Azurda nestled into the helmet with a chuckle as Rex toted him out of the room with Dromarch in tow.


	6. Tora

Tora lay on lobby floor as Zeke hide behind plant. Tora's head hurt lots, but Tora scream anyway. "Poppi! Masterpon need help!"

It not long before Tora hear familiar footsteps. "Masterpon, Poppi is here!" Poppi shout when she enter room. Poppi rush over to Tora, and Tora see Zeke slip away down other hall.

Poppi kneel on floor next to Tora. "What wrong Masterpon? You not look so good." Poppi ask with frown.

"Masterpon have big headhurt from getting swoozy-swoozy last night, Poppi," Tora say truthfully.

"Yer not the only one, Tora," a voice Tora recognize say.

"Meh?" Tora jump to feet in surprise. Tora look where voice come from and see Nia laying on couch in corner of lobby. Couch face window away from Tora so not notice Nia until then. "Tora not see Nia," Tora say. "What Nia doing up so early?" Tora wonder if Nia see Zeke or hear plan.

"It's not that early," Nia mutter. "Plus, I could ask you the same question... among others."

Tora pretty sure Nia know now, so Tora change subject. "Bright sun shine right in Tora's face. Tora can't sleep when head feel like cracked egg."

Poppi put hands on hips and puff out chest. "Poppi know secret nopon headhurt cure!" Poppi exclaim. "Ingredients required: two raw eggs, one bottle ketchup, two tasty sausages, one fire tarantula-"

Tora cut off Poppi. "That old wives' tale. It not work..." Tora shudder at memory. "...and not taste good either." 

Poppi look at Tora then Poppi look at Nia. Poppi smile like have good idea. "Poppi have alternate solution! Nia powerful healing blade. Nia heal headhurt!"

Nia sit up and look at Poppi. "Heal a hahngover? I never considered it," Nia say. "Healin' an injury is one thing, but I've always considered this more like an illness." Nia think for moment then shake head. "I don't think it'd work."

This unexpected. Tora not think headhurt go away soon, but Tora not complain if do. "Tora's head throbbing," Tora whine. "It not hurt to try!"

Nia tilt head then give defeated smile. "You have me there, I guess." Nia stand up then walk over. "...where's it hurt, exactly?"

Tora think a moment. "Above eyes and soft spot under wings," Tora say while lifting wings and pointing with hands.

Nia kneel in front of Tora. She shuffle like uncomfortable being too close. "Well, uh, lift yer wings and close your eyes," Nia say.

"Tora can do," Tora say while hop up and down. Tora close eyes and lift wings like told.

Footsteps and voices come from hallway. "Ah just think you drank too much, Gramps," Rex-Rex say.

"I'll have you know, I haven't had a hangover in centuries," Gramps respond.

Rex-Rex laugh."That's before you were smaller than a nopon." Rex-Rex voice getting louder and sound very close now. "...uh, Tora, what are you doing?"

Tora not open eyes or move. Tora stand still with wings up high. "Rex-Rex not can tell? Nia healing Tora's big throbby headhurt!"

"Nia...?" Rex-Rex sound confused. "Where? It's just you and Poppi here."

Tora open eyes then look all over lobby. "Meh-meh?! Where Nia go?" Tora say when not find Nia.

Rex-Rex look down at Tora and say "I dunno. I didn't see her and she'd've crossed mah field of vision if she left down the other hall." This confuse Tora.

"That because Nia climb out window," Poppi say pointing at window behind couch.

"You're kidding?!" Rex-Rex say dumbfounded.

Tora's head hurt so Tora shake head then rub with wings. "Meeeh... Tora in too much pain to process confusing actions."

Gramps laugh to self. "Well, despite some physical unpleasantness, today is shaping up to be quite entertaining."

"My lady was most certainly here recently," Dromarch say. Tora not notice Dromarch there before. Dromarch sniff air. "It seems she's still close."

Rex-Rex walk to window then lean out to look. "Well, I don't see her out here."

Rex-Rex come back into room. "What'd she run away for anyway?" Rex-Rex ask while folding arms.

"I do not know," Dromarch reply. "You would likely have the best guess in regards to that question." Dromarch say and give Rex-Rex sideways glance.

Rex-Rex turn red then start rubbing back of head. "Yah think it's my fault?"

While attention on other things, Tora sneak to other hallway. Tora wonder what take Zeke so long. Zeke only need get box right outside. Tora not able to distract Poppi forever, but Tora wonder if something happen. Tora need to go see if Zeke okay, but if go, Poppi follow.

"Masterpon feel much better now," Tora say loudly. "Poppi," Tora begin as spin around, but Tora spin too fast and make head hurt. "Help Rex-Rex... find Nia," Tora struggle to say without showing pain.

Poppi tilt head at Tora. "Poppi not sure. Masterpon know he bad liar."

"Tora not bad liar," Tora protest grabbing head with wings despite big effort.

"Poppi only want help Masterpon, and Masterpon looking awful," Poppi say kneeling and reaching out. Tora slap Poppi's hand away and clench eyes.

"Tora not care. Tora want Poppi go away. Help Rex-Rex find Nia and leave Tora alone!" Tora snap. Headhurt not let Tora think. "Tora not need Poppi," Tora add grumbling.

Poppi just look at Tora for moment before step back and turn away. "Poppi understand," Poppi say with weird tone. "Masterpon not need Poppi... so Poppi help Rex..." Poppi not say anything for long moment.

"Poppi go check for Nia outside." Poppi run out through door without say other word and without even look at Tora. Tora sigh in relief. Maybe Poppi stay gone long enough for Tora ready surprise.

Tora look up and see Rex-Rex giving Tora weird look. "Tora... are you alright...?" Rex-Rex say with concern in voice.

"Tora fine. Now Tora have stuff Tora need do," Tora say before running toward back door.

Tora dart down hallway and out back door. Tora look all around back alley but not find Zeke or box Zeke supposed to get. Tora scratch head with wing. "Where Zeke disappear to?" Tora ask self.

Maybe Zeke go to store room by different way? Tora not sure how Zeke sneak past, but only idea Tora think of, so Tora go back through door.

Brighid come down hall from other direction. Brighid see Tora and start walking faster. When get close, Brighid look down at Tora. "I'm looking for Zeke. Have you seen him?"

Tora wonder why Brighid looking for Zeke too. Maybe Brighid reason Zeke disappear. Brighid scary mean blade. Not surprise Tora if Zeke hide. "What Brighid want with Zeke?" Tora ask suspiciously.

"I..." Brighid start but then glare. "None of your business," she snap.

"Zeke on secret mission for Tora," Tora say. "Tora not tell until done."

"This is important. If you know where he is, you're going to tell me right now," Brighid say still glaring.

"No! Tora not say anything!" Tora shout.

Brighid's eyebrow twitch and body tense up like ready for fight. "Yes, you will." Brighid take step closer.

"Mehmeh!" Tora say as get scared. Tora not wait for Brighid do anything. Instead Tora run past back to lobby.

When get to lobby, Tora dive behind couch. Tora press body against floor and watch from underneath. Tora hold breath when see Brighid's feet enter lobby and stop. Tora not move so not make sound. After moment, Brighid run down hall toward rooms.

Tora stand then sigh with relief. Tora slowly walk toward where Brighid go and peek down hallway. Not see Brighid, so Tora dart to store room and slip in.

Store room empty except for stuff everybody leave day before. Tora snoop around, but not look like anything been touched since day before, either. Tora not find package Zeke supposed to get, and Tora certainly not see Zeke.

Tora leave store room. Tora not know what to do so go farther down hall away from lobby.

"Where'd he go? Nopons don't just vanish." Tora hear someone say as draw near stairs. Tora recognize voice as Brighid and run into nearest room.

Room dark and empty. Tora listen through door for Brighid to pass.

"Tora?" a voice say causing Tora to spin around in fright.

Spinning make Tora's headhurt worse, and Tora squint at figure in darkness.

"You wouldn't have seen my prince anywhere, would you?" Pandoria say.

Tora not understand why everyone want Zeke now. Maybe Zeke peek on girls in bath? Tora's head hurt too much to consider. "If Pandoria not know, then Tora not tell," Tora growl.

"What?" Pandoria say holding hand to face like gasp. "If you know where he's at, you have to tell me!" Pandoria clench both fists and pound air.

"Zeke on secret mission for Tora. 'Secret' mean Tora not tell," Tora replied firmly.

"I have to find my prince," Pandoria say again. "I have to... to..." she mumble softly while poking index fingers together.

"It not matter to Tora, so Tora not care," Tora say rubbing eyes.

Tora open eyes and see Pandoria glaring. Electricity snake up Pandoria's arm briefly lighting room. "Meh?!" Tora say not expecting Pandoria get aggressive.

Tora not need this. Tora leave room and find other place to hide. Tora fling door open and flee hoping Brighid already pass by.

"Hey, don't run away!" Pandoria yell.

Tora run up stairs since Tora think less likely see Brighid this way, but Pandoria give fast pursuit. Tora run out on terrace, but realize it dead end. "Mehmeh mehmeh..." Tora say breathing hard. Pandoria follow Tora onto terrace, and Tora turn to face Pandoria.

"Okay, now I've got you," Pandoria say.

Tora slowly back toward railing and look at drop. Tora look at Pandoria walking toward him then glance at ground again. Only one way can go. Tora scramble over railing and jump off terrace.

"Mehmehmeeeeeeh!" Tora scream as fall. Nopon don't fly, but Tora flap wings like can. Tora hit ground and bounce. It hurt, but not more than Tora can handle.

Tora look up and see Pandoria leaning over railing looking at him. Tora hug inn wall, so Pandoria not able to see which way go.

It not long before Tora enter front door of inn. Tora not sure what to do now and wonder if Tora need to hide while heat blow over. Tora feel chill down spine and turn around.

Tora see big, blue, scary Brighid sneaking up on Tora. Tora's heart jump up in throat like want run away too. Briefly,Tora notice chairs behind door and realize Brighid probably sitting there when Tora walk in. Tora only have one option: Tora run out back door and hide in town.

Tora run and Brighid give chase. Back door not far, so Tora confident he get away. Something blue fly past Tora, and Tora spin around thinking Brighid throw fireball.This make Tora's headhurt start big throbbing. Tora not able keep running and buckle over clutching head with wings. Brighid not react fast enough to Tora's sudden stop, so keep running and trip over Tora.

Brighid land on face in front of Tora and dress fly over Brighid's head and back. Tora not understand at first what Tora looking at. Big pale moon with blue bush shine in front of Tora, but then Tora understand.

Brighid jump up with face all red while clenching teeth and pulling clothes taut. Brighid look at Tora, and Tora swear Brighid snort fire.

Tora draw back in fear. "Meh mehmehmeh meh mehmeh mehmeh meh!" all Tora able to say. Tora have two options now: Tora run or Tora die. Tora choose run. "Tora not see on purpose!" Tora shout as Tora flee.

"Come back here you perverted little meatball!" Brighid roar from behind.

Tora not look back for fear of see face of death.

Tora run past Mythra, Finch, and Sheba while enter lobby. They in way, so Tora have no choice but run down other hall.

Tora come to fork with three directions. Tora can run upstairs to dead end again, Tora can go back to room Tora wake up in, or Tora can enter other room that Tora not been in yet. Tora not want to jump off building again but then Tora remember bucket. Brighid not find Tora if hide there!

Tora dart into room he sleep in night before. Tora close door then turn around. Green-haired blade with glasses see Tora and smile making Tora break into cold sweat. Tora knew other way was better.

"There you are. Now you're gonna tell me where my prince is or else..." Pandoria say as step toward Tora. Glasses gleam like shiny eyes of hungry monster.

"Mehmehmeh..." Tora whisper as press back against door. Tora trapped. Pandoria here and Brighid in hall, so nowhere for Tora to run.

Tora try anyway. Tora fling door open but not take single step before bump into Brighid. Tora back up. "Meh... meh... meh..." Tora hyperventilate as Brighid and Pandoria close in on both sides. Tora sure he pass out.

Tora wake up and find self tied to chair. Tora struggle but not able to move.

"Brighid, he's awake now," Pandoria say.

"Good, now he'll tell us what we want to know," Brighid reply gravely.

"We're just gonna do this here? What about him?" Pandoria say and point to Perceval sleeping against wall.

Brighid walk over and snap fingers in front of Perceval. Perceval let out loud snore. "Looks like he's out cold," Brighid reply.

Brighid then stomp back over and slap Tora.

"Meeeh!" Tora scream. "What that for?!"

"That's for..." Brighid start before spot Pandoria. "You know that was for!" Brighid whisper squinting.

"Tora already say Tora not see Brighid's sexypon parts on purpose!" Tora reply. Face still sting from slap.

"Wait. Huh?" Pandoria say confused.

Brighid turn blushing. "Nothing. Forget you heard that."

"How Tora supposed to know Brighid not even wear thong like usual?" Tora say.

Brighid face turn different red. "How would you know what underwear I usually wear?" Brighid make big, blue fireball in hand. Tora scream and struggle like never before.

"Wait!" Pandoria say and grab Brighid's arm. "We won't learn anything if you kill him!"

Brighid look at Pandoria before scoff and pull arm away. "Fine," she snarl and put out fireball.

Knocking come from door. Pandoria and Brighid both jump then exchange glances. Pandoria walk over to door and slowly open only crack. She use body to hide room from whoever on other side.

"Is everything alright?" Tora hear Roc say. "I thought I heard screaming." Tora try call for help, but Brighid shove little towel in Tora's mouth.

"Um... yeah, everything's fine!" Pandoria say then laugh uncomfortably.

"Are you sure? It didn't sound like everything was fine," Roc press. Pandoria stand on tiptoes and move to side like block Roc from looking around her.

"Yeah... that was just me practicing my... uh... volff call," Pandoria flounder to say. "Yeah, my volff call! See?" Pandoria then make noise that sound nothing like howl of volff and more like "wroooorooooroooo~"

Roc silent for a long moment. "What?" was all he finally say.

"That's all! It's just me here practicing my monster noises! Nothing more to see like a tied up nopon or anything! Bye!" Pandoria slam door. Leaning against door, she say nothing. Tora think she listening for Roc. When no other knock happen after short while, she drag hand down over face. "Could've handle that better..."

Pandoria stand back up straight then walk to Brighid. "So how do we go about... interrogating him?" she ask.

"Actually, I have the perfect idea," Brighid say with evil smile. "Would you be a dear and go get the thing I left in the armoire in my room?"

Pandoria give questioning look before nodding. She slip out door and leave Tora alone with Brighid.

Brighid pull little towel from Tora's mouth. Tora spit because taste like soap. "Brighid get nothing from Tora. Tora's grampypon tell Tora secret for resisting torture," Tora say hoping she give up and let Tora go.

Tora remember Grampypon Soosoo tell Tora that he survive Ardanian interrogation by think only about tasty yumyums so forget all information soldiers want. Tora never tortured before, so Tora not sure how effective advice really is.

Brighid say nothing, and it not long after when Pandoria return. She carry big silver platter with her.

"Is this what you wanted?" Pandoria ask with frown and set platter on table.

"Yes. The bakery I visited this morning was having a sale, and I may have overdone it buying pastries," Brighid say sheepishly as lift lid off platter.

"Wow..." Pandoria say as overlook mountain of tasty yumyums. Tora drool a little, too. Pandoria look back at Brighid. "So how does this help?" she ask raising eyebrow.

Brighid smile like devil. "Simple. We eat it, and Tora can't have any until he tells us where to find Zeke." Pandoria gasp then look at Tora and join with own grin while Tora's jaw drop. Grampypon not teach how resist this!

Pandoria lean over yumyum mountain. "There's so much. Where should I start?"

"Anywhere. Oh, just leave the Fondant rice cakes. Those are for Aegaeon." Brighid pick up a sky-jewel tart, and hold close to Tora.

Tora smell tangy filling and see glittering icing. Tora open mouth as yumyum draw near. It so close that Tora almost taste it, but Brighid snatch away and take bite.

"Meeeeh!" Tora complain.

Tora see Pandoria take bite of green cupcake like Tora never seen before. "You should try this one, Brighid. It's cream-filled and everything."

Tora watch as Brighid pick up similar cupcake and take bite. "Delicious. You should try these cookies," Brighid say and point to cookies with yellow sprinkles and frosting. "I had one at the bakery. They're hot orange gingerbread."

Pandoria lick icing off lips and pick up cookie. "You're right. This is good," she hum as bite cookie.

Tora's mouth filling with too much water, so Tora swallow. Tora see glint in Pandoria's eye, and Pandoria wave cookie in front of Tora. "Want a bite?" she ask.

"Meeeh..." Tora whine as he nod.

"Too bad" Pandoria say and stuff whole cookie in mouth. She chew slowly like best thing ever tasted.

"Tora... still not tell..." Tora say with spiteful scowl.

"Looks like he needs more coaxing," Brighid say. She scoop icing from cupcake with finger and wipe on Tora's nose.

Tora feel cold, sugary cream on face and smell tasty smell. Tora try lick off with tongue but not reach. Tora stretch tongue as far as Tora can but still not reach. Tora just want little taste.

Brighid take big bite of cupcake. "All you need to do is talk, and you can have anything you like," Brighid say.

"Meeeeeeeh..." Tora wheeze as watch Brighid eat. Tora see icing on face and try lick off again.

Tora try struggle against ropes, but it still not work. Brighid and Pandoria keep eating tasty yumyums and telling Tora how good they taste. Icing slide off Tora's nose eventually, but Brighid fast and wipe off moment before it touch Tora's tongue. She use same soapy towel from earlier, so that all Tora taste.

It not long before Tora feel like ready to crack. Tora not know Brighid master of torture. Tora think he tell everything if just give one bite of tasty yumyum, now. Tora hear Poppi stomping down hallway, but before can yell soapy towel come back.

"Poppi might not take well to seeing us like this," Pandoria warn with big eyes.

Brighid nodded. "We need to get rid of her." Both get up and leave room leaving Tora alone.

Suddenly, Perceval stand up. In one swift motion, Perceval use sword to cut ropes from Tora. "I don't know what you did to get yourself into this situation, but you may not have me around next time to free you," Perceval warn as pick up Tora.

Perceval throw Tora out window. "Go" is all he say before throw ropes, too. Ropes hit Tora in face, but when Tora open eyes again, Perceval gone.

Tora pick self off ground and spit out soapy towel. Tora get revenge on towel by stomping on it. Tora know should go hide, but Tora want to check store room again. Sneaking back around front, Tora check lobby through window this time. Not see Brighid or Pandoria so climb in, and take cover behind couch. Still not see anyone, so Tora run to store room.

Tora enter and much to Tora's relief see Zeke propped against wall. Zeke snap awake like was sleeping.

"What take Zeke so long? Tora have to send Poppi on different errand to keep distracted." Tora say not sure how to explain all other crazy stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meh meh! MindGamer think like nopon now. Not sure if can go back. That might be big problem when try write other characters. D:
> 
> Anyway, think it obvious, but this chapter why MindGamer use Nopon Speech tag. MindGamer hope it big success and get world-famous as first nopon poet.


	7. Pyra

Mythra lifted her head from a puddle of drool. Running her finger through her frazzled hair, she sleepily surveyed the room. The billowing curtains caught her attention, and she squinted at the light filtering through them.

"Dry throat. Headache. Sensitivity to sunlight. Yeah, I've got a hangover," Mythra mumbled scratching her leg. She licked her lips in effort to moisten them a little. "Pyra can deal with this."

In a burst of ether, the blonde was replaced by a redhead - a ticked redhead. Pyra scowled. It had been Mythra who had gotten them drunk in the first place. She should be the one dealing with the fallout, and Pyra had half the mind to revert back. Of course, if she did, Mythra would also change back, and they'd just go in circles.

Sighing Pyra got out of bed. "Apparently, I'm the last one to get up," she said as she looked at the now barren sheets. Waves of guilt washed over her as she recalled the previous night. She had made Rex reassure and comfort her for hours when he should have been having fun. It was nothing short of an abuse of his kindness.

Should that even be a surprise? She could only ever stutter and blush whenever she wanted to say something nice, but whenever an opportunity to take advantage of him presented itself, she knew exactly what to say. Being a manipulative bitch seemed to be her stock and trade. Pyra felt a stinging behind her eyes, but fought the urge. Fleetingly, she wondered if there were any tears even left after last night.

Pyra took a deep breath. Feeling only a little better, she smoothed over the bedsheets then walked over to the curtains. Shielding her eyes, she opened them. The light made her headache flare, but after a few moments she started to grow accustomed to it.

Peering out over the street, she took in the town. A group of Ardanian children played with a ball. A nopon mother wiped her baby's mouth. A large Gormotti man held open the door for an elderly Ardanian lady. A little down the street, she spied Morag standing next to a meat vendor. Pyra squinted. No, it was Zeke wearing Morag's coat for some reason. The vendor handed him what looked like an entire roast flamii, and he scurried over to a table with a crate sitting on it.

Everyone else seemed to be going about their days with a smile, so why shouldn't she? Suddenly, she felt brimming with determination, and Pyra resolved that she would make today a pleasant day whether it wanted to be or not. Her stomach growled sparking an idea. What better way to start than with a delicious breakfast? It might not make up for her behavior last night, but a good meal lifted everyone's mood. Pyra squinted up at the high sun. "Or maybe it would be lunch..." she mumbled aloud.

As she exited the room, Pyra heard a set of footsteps approaching. She glanced toward the sound and found Finch leading Sheba down the hall by the hand. Sheba wore a conspicuous pair of sunglasses and had a wobble to her step. Finch, meanwhile, wasn't wearing her goggles, but otherwise looked like usual.

"Oh, um, good morning," Pyra said placing her hands together in front of her lap. She punctuated the remark with a smile.

"Good day to ya'!" Finch chirped while Sheba only gave a half-hearted wave.

"So where are you two off to?" Pyra asked.

"Uh, we were going to get... what was it again?" Finch asked looking up at Sheba.

"Water," Sheba answered tiredly.

"Oh yeah! Water!" Finch smiled as she repeated the answer for Pyra.

"Well, I'm already going to the kitchen. Do you want to join me? Maybe help make breakfast?" Pyra suggested hopefully.

"Sure," Finch said. "We've got nothing else to do."

"Great, well let's go," Pyra replied raising her hand to her chest. Pyra enjoyed it when people helped her cook, and Finch made a surprisingly good assistant. Things were looking positive already.

"Okay, come on," Finch said as she continued to lead Sheba past Pyra and toward the terrace.

"Finch..." Pyra began, "You do know the kitchen is downstairs, right?"

Finch turned around frowning. "It is?" she asked. "Are you sure?"

Pyra chuckled. "Yes. Just follow me."

The three bladies walked in silence for a short while. The stairs proved troublesome for Sheba, and she had to support herself on Finch's shoulder for each shaky step.

"So Sheba, those sunglasses look nice," Pyra remarked in an effort to start a conversation once Sheba finally made it to ground level. "Did you buy them yesterday?" 

"We had banked them for future use long ago," Sheba said without facing her. "It simply happened to be today that our investment saw a return."

"Oh, I see," Pyra said smiling yet not sure she actually understood Sheba's reply. Any lingering questions were forgotten as Sheba tripped.

Pyra reached out, but Finch caught her first. Propping Sheba on her shoulder, Finch stood firmly bracing taller blade as she regained her footing.

"You're stumbling a lot this morning..." Pyra remarked trying her best not to directly acknowledge Sheba's apparent condition.

"She got drunk again," Finch chimed in on her behalf. Sheba blushed slightly and flashed Finch a scowl.

"We... simply overestimated the amount of alcohol required to remedy our previous cranial affliction," Sheba said. "It was not our desire to intoxicate ourselves."

"So you had a hangover and tried to get rid of it by drinking more, but instead you got drunk again?" Pyra reiterated to make sure she understood this time. She covered her smile with her hand hoping Sheba wouldn't notice the fit of laughter she was suppressing.

Sheba scrunched her mouth into a puckered frown as her blush reddened a few shades. "That is correct," she said.

"Adelle said she needed to hydrate herself, so that's why we're getting water," Finch added. Pyra wondered who Adelle was, but after a moment, she realized Finch likely meant Adenine.

"Yes. Probably a good idea," Pyra replied. Turning, she took the lead down the hallway once more.

"Pyra," Sheba called out as they entered the lobby. Pyra stopped and turned to look at her. Sheba stared up into the air, and Pyra wondered if it was in effort to hide the mild blush on her face. "May we make a request?"

Pyra tilted her head and stroked her elbow. "Yeah, sure I guess. What is it?"

"We wish to alter our typical sleeping arrangements and take our nightly slumber alongside you tonight," Sheba said.

There was a burst of ether. "That's not gonna happen," Mythra responded flatly.

Sheba snapped her head down. "Why not? Why must we always share our night with this plumed pygmy?" she pouted while gesturing at Finch.

"Because you're too handsy. I don't want you grabbing on me in the middle of the night, and I bet that's why Pandoria and Adenine refuse to bunk with you, too," Mythra replied. She glanced at the downy dame still supporting Sheba. "I'm guessing Finch doesn't care," Mythra stated more as a question.

"Yeah, you can touch me anywhere you want," Finch said and gave a thumbs up.

Sheba stared dumbfoundedly at Finch who simply grinned back. Sheba's mild blush slowly grew into a much fiercer one as her eyes drifted downward. Finch's eyes widened.

"Look! Shelby's blushing again," Finch announced then lunged at the prissy blade.

The Sheba's brows shot up and the corners of her mouth pulled down exposing her clenched teeth. Having one arm around her already, she had no hope of avoiding Finch's other one. "Release our personage!" Sheba shouted before Finch had even completely grabbed on.

"Shirly, you got some s'plainin to do!" Finch said clutching Sheba's waist. "Why are you blushing this time?"

"We are not obliged to tell you!" Sheba yelled perhaps even redder.

Mythra didn't really want to know what Sheba had been imagining. Tora darted past the three blades causing Mythra to double-take. This was immediately cut short by Brighid barreling into them.

"Move," Brighid commanded.

Mythra's left eyebrow came down the scowl while her right went up to question. "Well, good morning to you, too," she snarked putting her hand on her hip.

"I don't have time for this," Brighid said shoving past her.

"Excuse you?" Mythra said now glaring fully. Brighid ignored her as she pushed her way by Finch and Sheba then stormed down the hall.

"What's she all grumpy about?" Finch asked letting go of Sheba.

"Don't ask me," Mythra replied. "Let's just go," she said turning back toward their destination.

The three bladies made their way into the kitchen. Sheba took a few steps toward the sink, and not four paces later, she tumbled headlong into the countertop. Finch dashed over and pulled Sheba up from where she was sprawled on the ground. Sheba wobbled to her feet and rubbed her forehead which had turned red from the impact. Groaning, Sheba looked forlornly at the faucet, but Finch shook her head and pointed to a chair sitting next to the table.

"Don't worry," Finch said and then slapped her chest with her palm and added in a falsetto, "I got this!" Finch then dove into one of the cabinets and started pulling stuff out.

Sheba shuffled over to the chair and sat down leaving Mythra still standing by the door. Removing her glasses, Sheba tossed them onto the table and slumped forward holding her head in her hands.

Mythra raised an eyebrow. "Are you alright Sheba?"

Sheba didn't look up, but Mythra could see the frown that formed. "To require such assistance is unbecoming of us," she murmured.

Mythra smiled sympathetically. "You're just drunk. It's no big deal," she replied.

"It is not as if this farce is not our own folly," Sheba grumbled then eyed something on the counter.

Mythra followed Sheba's line of sight. "Is this what got you drunk?" Mythra said picking the empty green bottle up. Sheba nodded causing Mythra to smile again. "I wouldn't worry too much. I mixed this last night. There's only two, three, maybe four shots in there," Mythra said.

Sheba stared up at her, and Mythra was taken aback by the puffiness around her eyes. It explained the oversized sunglasses at least.

"Plus you're a water blade; you'll filter it out faster than the rest of us." Mythra rolled her own eyes and rubbed her temples to stress the point. "My guess is that you'll be fine in a few hours."

"That does little to comfort us," Sheba mumbled bringing her feet up onto the seat and hugging her legs.

Mythra walked over to the table. "Well, if that isn't what's bothering you, you should just come out and say it," she said. 

Sheba frowned up at her silently. After a pregnant pause, she spoke. "We burdened Adenine yesternight and now we burden Finch. How will we ever assemble an entourage if our mere presence is a burden?"

Mythra blinked. Sheba was never quite this introspective, and Mythra floundered to figure out something to say. "I mean, sure, you're overbearing, and rude, and self-centered, but you're definitely not always a problem." Mythra cringed even as the words came out her mouth.

Sheba returned her feet to the ground and leaned forward. "See, you even agree," she said with tears welled up in her eyes.

Mythra blinked then rubbed the back of her head unable to look Sheba in the eye. "I'm all for girl talk, but I doubt I'm the best person for this conversation..." In another burst of ether Pyra was back.

Pyra kneeled down and placed her hand on Sheba's knee. "I'm sure they don't think that," she said.

Sheba frowned. "Despite our intent to display our gratitude, Adenine made it quite apparent she wished for nothing more than we leave her to that weird book."

Pyra smiled softly. "That just sounds like typical Adenine to me."

"Even so, she dumped us onto that runt who we can't even begin to imagine wants to spend her day taking care of us," Sheba retorted.

"It's Finch. I doubt she'd be here if she didn't want to be," Pyra replied.

"I..." Sheba began but was cut off.

"Huh?" Finch said peeking up from where she was stacking pots. Pyra guessed she had heard her name.

Sheba scowled. "And what is it that you are doing, Finch?"

"I don't know," Finch replied blinking.

"I thought you were getting water for Sheba," Pyra prompted.

Finch's eyes widened. "Oh right! I'll get right on that!" Finch grabbed a cup from the pile of kitchenware she had scattered, and ran to the sink. Quickly washing it out, she filled it with water and offered it to Sheba.

Sheba hesitated before snatching the cup and turning away. "We oblige you for your service," Sheba said avoiding eye contact with Finch.

"No problem," Finch replied flapping her arms.

Sheba chugged the water causing her ether lines to glow. Pyra, or rather Mythra, knew this meant she hadn't been drawing enough water ether from the air and truly was dehydrated. It didn't surprise Pyra given how arid this titan was. Sheba held out the cup and ordered Finch to serve her more water.

Pyra furrowed her brow. Sheba seemed back to normal now, but Pyra didn't understand what had caused her mood to change. She wasn't about to cry anymore at least, so Pyra wasn't going to complain. Shaking her head, Pyra stood up and took a quick inventory of the available ingredients.

"I see gromrice, dolphin carrots, some green thing..." Pyra examined an odd, pointy vegetable she had never seen before. At least, she assumed it was a vegetable. She'd have to ask some vendors in town how to prepare this before they left.

Closing the pantry door, she scratched her head. While she was free to use anything she found, this wasn't an actively stocked kitchen. If she could get by with what was here, however, she'd save the group some gold, but, deep down, Pyra knew it was mostly her pride as a cook that made her want to conform to this restriction.

She continued to rummage through mostly empty shelves, and as she began to wonder if she really should go collect a few ingredients from their provisions, she spotted something in a high cabinet. "Ah, some mookah flour. How about some pancakes?"

Finch's eyes lit up. "I love those. I even know how to make 'em!"

Pyra scrutinized the bag. It was fairly large, but already half gone. "I don't think there's enough to feed everyone." Even if it were full, she doubted it'd be enough.

"We believe it would be best to exercise the first come first serve rule," Sheba said tapping the table with her forefinger.

Pyra smiled softly. "I suppose that would work. I would need to make something else too, anyway." The inn had a mechanical icebox made from salvaged parts. She remembered it had armu milk and flamii eggs from her quick peek through the day before, but decided to take another look. In it she found a modest supply of armu meat as well. Between the vegetables, the meat, and the gromrice, she could make a stew without needing to tap into their provisions. Pyra couldn't help but smile as a wry sense of accomplishment filled her core crystal.

She kneeled down and picked up a large pot and medium skillet from the floor. "Finch," she said glancing over the mess that remained, "Could you... put all these away?"

"Sure." Finch hopped over and began shoving all the kitchenware back where she'd gotten it. Meanwhile, Pyra washed the items she planned to use. 

After finishing, Pyra examined the stove. It used gas unlike the ether stoves Tora, Corrine, and most people owned. Pyra turned the first dial and nothing happened. Making a small flame at the tip of her finger, she poked the eye the dial controlled. Fire encircled the metal stud. It was just a broken igniter- not a problem for her. She checked the other three eyes and found them in working order.

Pyra gathered the flour, eggs, and milk then added them to a large mixing bowl.

"Ooh! Can I cook those? I know how!" Finch said flapping her arms and bouncing up and down. Pyra handed the bowl to the downy dame who started to whisk the batter fervently.

Pyra collected the dolphin carrots and moved them to the countertop where she had placed the cutting board. She glanced at Finch buttering a skillet.

Pyra tilted her head. Finch's memory baffled her. She could apparently remember a complex process like cooking yet simultaneously not remember who had taught it to her. Pyra herself had shown Finch how to make pancakes not long ago.

It wasn't unusual for Finch to help her cook. It was no easy task preparing food for over a dozen people by yourself and nearly any extra pair of hands helped. Most of the hands available to her, however, she'd rather chase out than let anywhere near the food before it was finished.

Although most of them had minimal culinary skills, Rex, Nia, Zeke, Pandoria, Roc, Aegeon, and Finch were the only ones she allowed in the kitchen. If it wasn't Floren's grubby fingers, it was Adenine's cookbooks or Morag and Brighid obliterating a fish. Pyra squinted stealing a glance back at Sheba who sat there apparently staring at nothing. The one time Pyra had managed to convince her to even help, she had started a fire and subsequently flooded the entire campground trying to put it out. Pyra sighed. Sheba could stay today as long as she didn't try to touch anything she decided.

Finch grabbed a kettle and fill it with water attracting Pyra's attention. Finch ignited the rear burner and placed the kettle on it. Filling a clamp with leaves, she placed it in the kettle then flipped the pancake she had left cooking on the front. Finch was usually rubbish at multitasking, but Pyra chose to keep quiet for now.

Pyra filled the large pot with water and set it on the back burner. She plopped the chopped carrots into the pot, and collected a few glitterspuds and a crunchy passion fruit from the pantry and icebox, respectively. She flayed the fruit and chopped the spuds then added both the kernels and chunks to the water as well. Finally, she added a dash of dried shepherd's purse and whole handful of sweet wasabi. Not quite a tricolor stew, but it would do.

Pyra checked on Finch. She'd already finished about four pancakes, and seemed to be focusing on the kettle again. Grabbing a saucer and cup, Finch poured a bit of the liquid into it. Clasping the saucer in both hands, she carried it to the table and placed it in front of Sheba. Pyra moved the pancake pan from the burner and cut the gas flow with the dial.

Sheba eyed the cup warily. "What is this?" she asked.

"Tea of course. I thought you liked tea, Sheila. You're always drinking it," Finch replied and placed a sugar bowl and the carton of armu milk on the table as well.

"What about me Finch? I like tea, too," Pyra chided playfully.

Finch twirled around. "You do?!" she asked raising her arms as if to physically defend herself.

"Yup! Jenerossi tea is my favorite, but I'm not too picky," Pyra replied.

"Okay then, Finch is on the job!" she shouted before scampering back over to the stove. Pyra giggled to herself.

Meanwhile, Sheba shoveled a few scoops of sugar into the teacup. She looked back at Finch who was digging through drawers looking for another teacup. Another blush appeared on Sheba's face and she quickly looked away. She lifted the teacup to blow on it.

Pyra took the seat across from Sheba debating whether she should look for a second skillet while the stew comes to a boil.

"Why would she?" Sheba asked in a whisper.

Pyra turned and blinked. "Huh?"

"You said that you didn't think Finch would be here if she didn't want to be. Why would she want to?"

Okay, apparently that conversation wasn't over. "I'm pretty sure she just wants to be nice," Pyra replied with a sigh.

"We are aware that we are a troublesome individual. What reason would someone have to be kind to us?" Sheba stirred her tea with a frown.

"Does she need one? You can just ask her yourself, anyway," Pyra said. "She's right there." Pyra pointed at Finch who was pouring tea into another cup with her tongue stuck out. Picking up the cup, Finch started moving back toward them.

As Finch placed the tea in front of her, Pyra looked at Sheba expectantly. Sheba just turned away and said nothing causing Pyra to sigh once more.

"Thank you for the tea, Finch," Pyra said with a small smile.

"No problem," Finch chirped back. She stood there and flapped her arms.

"Did you forget that you were doing something?" Pyra asked and motioned to the stove with her eyes and head.

Finch followed her gaze before hopping once in place and grabbing her head. "Oh no! I hope I didn't burn one!" she said darting back over to the stove.

Pyra added milk and sugar to her tea. She would enjoy this cup then go help Finch fry the rest of the batter. Across from her, Sheba had returned to staring sullenly at nothing. Pyra frowned. She didn't care to press the issue, but Sheba's uncharacteristic behavior concerned her. Regardless, Pyra found herself unable to say anything, so the two drank their tea in silence.

After downing the last drop, Pyra stood up leaving the cup on the table with full intent to use it again. She reduced the heat on the now boiling stew and found a second skillet. After reigniting the broken eye, she poured batter onto the pan. Soon after, they had used it all up, and Pyra counted 37 pancakes divided between four plates.

As they placed the pancakes in the center of the table, Pyra had to stifle a giggle at Sheba who all but drooled. Pyra couldn't help but beam when someone enjoyed her cooking even if it was something this simple.

Pyra handed out empty plates as Finch sat down. "Well, let's eat," Pyra said taking her own seat again.

The three blades piled the pancakes onto their plates. Pyra drizzled melosian honey over her own before handing the bottle off to Sheba. Taking the first bite, Pyra had forgotten how hungry she had been, and the distinct lack of conversation implied the others felt much the same.

Other than the clinking of silverware, the kitchen fell silent until a new voice interrupted. "Hey, something smells yummy in here," a grassy-haired blade said as he pranced into the room. 

Sheba's eyes widened then congealed into scowl. She whirled around. "You!" she said pointing an accusatory finger.

Floren jumped and held his hands up in mock surrender. "Me?"

"Leave. We do not wish to dine in the company of such a deceitful person," Sheba hissed.

Floren squinted. "Well, whatever, I'll go. Just give me some pancakes first," he said.

"Sit down and help yourself," Pyra said. Sheba shot her an incredulous look. "'First come first serve,'" Pyra replied trying her best not to make it sound like an apology. "That was your idea."

Sheba crossed her arms pouting as Floren sat in the remaining seat.

The comfortable quietness they had been eating in was now replaced by an awkward silence as Sheba's eyes bore holes in the shorter blade. Floren did his best to ignore Sheba, but Pyra could tell it still bothered him.

Absently studying her now empty plate, Pyra sipped on her second cup of tea while Finch had already started cleaning up. Floren finally pushed away his plate drawing Pyra's attention. She counted fifteen pancakes left- enough for two or three more people.

"Yeah, that was good," Floren said wiping his mouth as he stood up. His eyes met Sheba's unbroken glare. "Okay, what is your problem?!" Floren finally snapped.

"Do not think we have forgotten last night," Sheba growled.

Floren frowned. "What happened last night?"

Sheba's eye twitched. "We have withdrawn our offer. You are no longer welcome in our entourage, so return our crown this instant!"

Floren gasped before breaking into a fit of giggles. Sheba fumed. Floren stopped then settled into a smirk. He adjusted the tiara on his head and stuck his tongue out.

Sheba ground her teeth. "That belongs to us, and we only gifted it to you under false pretenses. Return it now!"

"Hey, Finch," Floren called out ignoring Sheba entirely. Finch turned around. "Here," he said holding out Finch's goggles yet eyeing Sheba. The smirk never left his face.

"Hey, I forgot I lost this!" Finch chirped as she put them on her head. "Thanks a bunch!" she said and wrapped Floren in a hug.

Floren's eyes widened and his face flushed a little. "Oh, n-no problem," he stuttered breaking eye contact with Sheba to look at Finch.

Sheba's eyes burned as she ground her teeth and clawed at the table with her fingernails. Floren flung the tiara at Sheba snapping her out of the death glare. She picked the crown up from her lap with a puzzled expression. "Take it. It's not like I wanted to join some smelly girls' club in the first place," Floren said.

Sheba's attention snapped back to Floren and her scowl returned. "We bathe every day and do not smell!"

Floren squinted. "Yeeeaah... okay... You got your crown back, so leave me alone, alright? I don't need it to look cuter anyway, right Finch?" Floren struck a pose waving his hands in the air.

"You got it, dude," Finch said giving a thumbs up.

Pyra couldn't place the expression on Sheba's face, but the way she suddenly stood up and stepped toward Floren prompted Pyra to stand as well.

Floren took a step back. "Hey, what's the deal? I didn't do anything and even gave your crown back."

Pyra moved closer preparing to intervene. She didn't understand the situation, but she half expected Sheba to lunge at Floren. Instead, a blue bathtub suddenly materialized in the middle of the kitchen, and Sheba collapsed into it sobbing.

Pyra didn't know what to make of it. She glanced at Finch who looked back and forth at her and Sheba anxiously. "Finch, can you take Floren outside for me?" Pyra asked. Finch paused before nodding. She grabbed the grassy-haired blade's hand and drug him out the door without resistance.

When they were gone, Pyra apprehensively approached Sheba's tub. Her faucet spewed water splashing it around, and Pyra felt it evaporate as it hit her skin. "Sheba, what's going on?" she asked tenderly as she leaned over.

Sheba continued to sob. Pyra reached in and started stroking her head. After a few moments, Sheba spoke. "Last night, we finally got our chance to speak with that cute blade." Sheba's voice quivered. "We invited her into our entourage, but she would only agree if we gave her our crown." The water flowing out of the faucet slowed as Sheba's voice steadied. "After much deliberation, we agreed to the terms. It was only later that we learned of Floren's true nature, and how he uses his beauty to ensnare the hearts of others for his own nefarious ends."

Pyra knitted her brows and frowned sympathetically. She was a bit impressed at how harrowing Sheba could make things sound.

Sheba rested her head on the side of the tub nearest Pyra. She vacantly stared toward an empty corner of the kitchen sniffling. Pyra spied Sheba's tiara sunken at the bottom of the water. She reached down and fished it out before placing it on Sheba's head. "And then what?" Pyra asked certain there was more.

"Dismayed and distraught, we drowned ourselves in the bittersweet embrace of our wine until, like an angel, Adenine came to us. She cared for us the entire night onward." The faucet trickled as tears formed in Sheba's eyes. "But I suppose my understanding of that situation was also mistaken..."

Pyra shook her head. "I'm sure it wasn't," she said.

Sheba grimaced as though she were in pain. "No, I am not. She doesn't care about me- us... at least not in the way we wish to be cared for..."

Pyra flinched. "Is that what this is about? You haven't shown any interest in Adenine before," Pyra said. "Well, outside of your usual... you-ness..." Pyra barely caught herself from comparing Sheba to a dirty old man. She didn't think that would have helped the situation.

"It is our dream to form an entourage, but it seems we always fail at the most basic step," Sheba murmured. "We can only assume that we are simply an unworthy individual."

"'Unworthy?'" Pyra repeated. The conversation appeared to have taken a turn without her. "Unworthy of what exactly? An entourage?" Surely she didn't mean affection?

Sheba didn't respond. Instead she sank into the water to her nose.

Pyra sat back and noticed Finch poking her head in. "Is Sheeva okay now?" Finch asked once she saw Pyra catch sight of her.

Sheba dipped back up quickly after Finch spoke.

"Come on, Shelly," Finch said running over and grabbing onto the side of the tub rocking it. "Stop being sad and let's do something fun."

Sheba merely looked at Finch without a word.

"Shayna?" Finch asked.

"Enough!" Sheba suddenly screamed. "Our name is not Shayna or Shelly or Shelby or Sheeva or Shirley or Sheila! Our name is Sheba!" she shouted. "Even if but once, get it right!"

Finch froze at the outburst. Her face scrunched together. "I'm sorry," Finch replied tears welled up in her eyes now. "I just don't remember stuff. I don't know why. I don't mean to forget." Finch wiped her face with her palm, and Pyra wasn't sure she had ever seen Sheba look so guilty. Sheba submerged completely into the water as the faucet started blasting water much harder than before.

Sheba's tub was getting dangerously close to spilling over now. Pyra reached into the tub hoping to coax Sheba back up. The coaxing soon turned into heavy lifting, but finally Sheba resurfaced. As Sheba stared at her with that same vacant expression she kept drifting into, Pyra struggled to find something to actually say.

Feeling weary, none of it came out as she had hoped. "Sheba, what is wrong? Frankly, you've been acting nuts all day. I know you're drunk, but..." Pyra paused as her own words clicked. "No, that's it entirely isn't it? Alcohol makes you emotional."

Memories of last night flooded back. Pyra's core crystal ached, but she understood what Sheba was feeling because it was the same way she had felt then. Sheba just looked at Pyra forlornly.

"I'm never going to be able to make you feel any better," Pyra said sitting back on her haunches. "You're just going to find some way to twist whatever I say around to make yourself more depressed," she continued.

"These are not thoughts we have never entertained," Sheba replied softly.

"I know, but you're letting your insecurities get the better of you. If you don't be careful, you might even fulfill those fears yourself." An image of Rex flashed across Pyra's mind making her cringe. Sheba glanced at Finch before returning her gaze to Pyra.

"So what if you don't have an entourage? Adenine, Finch, and I are your friends. Can't that be enough?" Pyra pressed.

Sheba fidgeted causing one of her pigtails bob in the water.

Pyra took a quick breath. "Pull up guff, that's okay stuff. Leave it down, you're sure to frown," she recited.

Sheba looked up with a bewildered stare.

"It's a salvager saying about being optimistic. Rex has a lot of them," Pyra said listing them on her fingers. "The hungriest salvager is the one who doesn't believe in treasure. It's only worthless once you've opened it. Salvagers who dive get wet twice." Pyra paused. "Actually, I think that last one was about getting drunk... but the running theme is how self-defeating pessimism can be. Salvagers would never dive if they didn't think there was treasure. At least, that's how Rex put it."

"We do not see how this is related," Sheba grumbled. 

"Look, Sheba, I could stay with you all day and you won't feel better until you decide that for yourself," Pyra responded crossing her arms.

Sheba looked at her then turned to look at Finch who was hanging glumly on the side of the tub. "Perhaps you are right..." Sheba replied.

The tub dematerialized, and Finch tumbled over into Sheba's lap. Sheba blushed helping her clamber off. "Finch," Sheba began and the downy dame looked at her apologetically. "We wish to thank you for your assistance today. It is not going unnoticed." Sheba forced a smile.

Seeing the smile, Finch grinned in response and rubbed the back of her head. "No problem. Anytime." Finch flung her arms around Sheba's waist. Sheba's blush deepened, but instead of pushing her, Sheba stroked the smaller blades head returning the embrace.

Sheba's eyes met Pyra's, and even the mixed emotions on the prissy blade's face belied whatever maelstrom of emotions Pyra knew was still swirling. "So you're going to be fine now, Sheba?" Pyra asked.

"We will attempt to be," Sheba replied as Finch released her from the hug.

Pyra smiled and stood up. Sheba and Finch followed suit and Pyra noticed the former seemed more stable.

Pyra spotted her empty teacup and grabbed it. She was happy that she could help Sheba if only a little, but she herself still needed to apologize to Rex and probably Nia too. Pyra clutched the teacup to her chest. She envied Nia's courage. She could always say and do what needed to be done. Saying and showing how she felt in a way that felt irreplicable to Pyra. She could build and support Rex without needing a shred in return. Pyra wasn't like that, she was the Aegis. She was created to destroy, and that's what she always did in the end. Pyra's core crystal burned with a familiar pain.

"Hey, everyone?" Floren said from the door. He looked a bit guilty, and Pyra realized he had probably been eavesdropping. "Um... Nia and Rex are coming," he said.

Pyra's stomach clenched. She wasn't ready.


	8. Poppi

<Masterpon speak. Volume 36% higher than normal. Angry.> "Tora not care. Tora want Poppi go away. Help Rex-Rex find Nia and leave Tora alone!"

>clutch left hand with right // grip strength: 13%  
>set expression // surprise  
?- Why Masterpon angry? Poppi trying to help.

<Masterpon speak. Volume 54% lower than normal. Angry.> "Tora not need Poppi."  
!-Audio file saved  
!- Ether furnace output raised to 14%

>Play Audio File  
"Tora not need Poppi."  
!- Ether furnace output raised to 19%

>Play Audio File  
"Tora not need Poppi."  
!- Ether furnace output raised to 22%  
WARNING: Ether furnace output exceeding normal parameters

>take one step back  
>turn away from Masterpon  
>set expression // sad  
!- voice distortion protocol enabled // oscillate 10%  
>speak "Poppi understand. Masterpon not need Poppi..."

>Play Audio File  
"Tora not need Poppi."  
WARNING: Ether furnace output exceeding normal parameters

>run Ether Furnace Diagnostic Test  
>speak "...so Poppi help Rex..."  
!-Ether Furnace Diagnostic Test found no issues

>look at door  
<Door approximately 2 meters away. To left Rex and Azurda look at Poppi. Concern.>  
>speak "Poppi go check for Nia outside."  
!- Directive set: Find Nia  
>leave through door

?-Why ether furnace feel tight? Not have clog. It because what Masterpon say?  
!- Directive set: Reduce ether furnace output

<Street bustling. Vendors on street attracting lots of customers who mill about.>  
?- Where go to be alone? Side of building probably have less people.  
>walk toward left

<Nia speak. Volume 28% higher than normal.> "Poppi!"  
>turn  
<Nia running after Poppi. Waving arms.>  
!- Directive complete: Find Nia // Set Directive: Take Nia to Rex?  
?- Why Nia chasing Poppi? Perhaps Nia want something? Poppi need deal with ether furnace not whatever Nia want.  
!- Directive rejected: Take Nia to Rex  
>set expression // anger

>ready Poppi Thrusters  
!- voice distortion protocol disabled  
>speak // volume 147% "Poppi Thrusters Engaged!"  
>jump  
>fire thrusters  
<See world get smaller as jump high. See people scurrying about daily business as reach peak of jump. For moment, Poppi hang over tiny world. Not last long as world start get big again as fall down. Roof get closer and closer before hit.>  
!-Collision detected // feet  
>bend knees  
>steady self with hand  
<Dagas scream and dive for cover as landing make loud crash. Dagas hold arms over head like protect from falling object.>  
>stand  
<Dagas open one eye. Confusion. Dagas stand up and brush self off. Anger. Dagas speak.> "I would advise never doing that again." <Dagas look away>

>Play Audio File  
"Tora not need Poppi."  
>set expression // sad

<Dagas look at Poppi. Surprise. Dagas snort. Anger. Dagas speak.> "I would have no idea how to repair you if you had broken yourself. A king has servants for such things, after all. You should consider your well-being before you burden a king with your recklessness." <Dagas cross arms. At left, throne of Dagas disappear.>

>Play Audio File  
"Tora not need Poppi."

<Dagas squint. Suspicion. Dagas take two steps toward Poppi. Touch Poppi on shoulder. Speak.> "Are you listening to me?"  
>set expression // anger  
>push // strength 25%  
<Dagas stumble backward. Speak.> "Hey!" <Dagas snarl. Anger. Dagas step toward Poppi and frown. Aggression.>  
>engage combat mode  
!- Ether Furnace output raised to 50%  
>raise fists  
<Dagas stand tall. Look down at Poppi. Disgust.>

?- Poppi not know why Dagas want fight. If Poppi fight teammate, it cause problem. Better solution not to fight. Better solution is run away.  
!- Directive set: Escape  
>look at door  
<Door to second story hallway open. Approximate distance two meters.>  
>run to door

<Hall empty as Poppi enter. Hear footsteps behind. Hear footsteps ahead.>  
>enter door to right  
<Room occupied. Morag asleep in bed. Aegaeon asleep in other. Aegeon snoring. Volume... loud.>  
!- expected location updated // Aegaeon

>listen through door  
<Brighid speak.> "Dagas, did you see Tora run this way?"  
<Dagas snort. Speak.> "As uncouth as always, I see. You should be more respectful to a king. As it happens, I have only seen one person since you left, and I also happen to be in the process of following her. You didn't see Poppi I take it?"  
<Brighid speak.> "Poppi? No. Not since last night, anyway."  
<Dagas speak.> "Of course not. Well there is one place they can be." <Door knob rattle like someone touch.>  
>step behind door  
>press close to wall  
<Door open. Almost touch Poppi. Brighid speak.> "Wait, don't go in there. Lady Morag is sleeping."  
<Dagas speak. Impatience.> "We should take a look around."  
<Brighid speak.> "I don't care. I won't have you waking Lady Morag." <Brighid silent. Snoring fill air.>  
"Wait, is that Aegaeon? Where has he been? Why is he sleeping here now?"<Brighid sigh. Speak.> "How can you men be so useless?"  
<Dagas scoff. Speak.> "You shouldn't be so quick to cast stones. You're nothing more than a hindrance right now, either."  
<Brighid scoff.>  
<Door close>  
>listen at door  
<Silence for one minute and ten seconds. Dagas speak.> "No one there either."  
<Brighid speak. Frustration.> "Then where'd he go? Nopon don't just vanish."  
<Dagas speak. Frustration.> "I don't know. Find him yourself. I have other things to attend to."  
<Brighid speak. Anger.> "Ugh. Follow me."  
<Dagas speak. Anger.> "Why should I? I don't have to oblige this."  
<Brighid speak. Impatience. Volume 28% higher than normal.> "You were going this way anyway!"  
<Dagas speak.> "Hmph." <Footsteps decreasing in volume.>

>look at Morag  
<Morag unchanged. Aegaeon unchanged.>  
> engage passive mode  
!- Ether furnace output reduced to 22%  
WARNING: Ether furnace output exceeding normal parameters

>Play Audio File  
"Tora not need Poppi."  
?- Still not understand why Masterpon say that. Maybe it something Poppi do?  
>set expression // sad

<Footsteps increase then decrease in volume as someone run by outside. Happen again.>  
?- Multiple people running outside door. Possible it Dagas and Brighid, but sound like too light.  
!- Set Directive: Investigate?  
?- Identity of running people important to Poppi?  
!- Directive rejected: Investigate

>open door  
>walk to stairs  
<Floren come up from other direction. Speak.> "Hey, Poppi, have you seen Dagas anywhere?"  
?- Speak with Floren help solve problem?  
>set expression // anger  
>ignore // Floren  
>walk down stairs  
<Floren stomp foot. Speak.> "Hmph."

>Enter girls room  
<Room dark. Not see anyone.>  
>activate retinal spotlights  
<No one visible. Room empty.>  
>walk four steps to window  
>crouch  
>sit on floor

>Play Audio File  
"Tora not need Poppi."  
?- Masterpon say because Poppi do something wrong? When Poppi do something wrong?

>play memory Judember 12th, 4059 8:17 AM  
[Poppi enter room. Poppi glance around. She wake up here earlier, but not find Masterpon. Poppi go out looking for Masterpon, but since feel like get further away where ever Poppi go, Poppi sure Masterpon somewhere in this room.

Poppi scan room for places Masterpon likely to be. Poppi walk toward big tasty sausage container. It big enough to hide Masterpon, and Masterpon weird enough to be inside. Poppi remove lid.

"Meh meh!" Masterpon whine and cover face with wings. "Tora hate stupid sun. Tora want sun go black and never shine again."

Poppi tilt head. Poppi not know why Masterpon cursing sun like that. Masterpon always say he like sunshine. "It new day. Masterpon plan sleep all day?" Poppi say.

"Yes." Masterpon grumble with frown. "Why Poppi shine bright light on Tora when Masterpon hung over?"

Poppi not understand term "hung over." "Poppi not do on purpose. Masterpon asleep in big bucket like weirdo. Sunlight only happen because Poppi remove lid."

"Then put lid back!" Masterpon whine. "Or blow up sun. Tora not care which."

Poppi put hand on hip and lean forward. "Poppi not able to blow up sun, and that would cause mass extinction event," Poppi reply frowning.

"That better than this," Masterpon say and writhe in bucket. "Meeeeh... stupid sausages tasty but not that comfortable."

Poppi confused by Masterpon's behavior, but unusual behavior normal for Masterpon. Poppi fasten lid back on bucket like Masterpon ask.]

?- Masterpon grumpy, but not grumpy at Poppi. Think what Poppi do happen before?

>play memory Judember 12th, 4059 1:28 AM  
["Hey, give me some more of those little weenies, chum," Zeke say as walk over with bowl.

"Zeke eat all he want. It Tora's treat," Masterpon say chomping down on tasty sausage.

Zeke fish out sausages. "How have we managed to eat this whole thing?" Zeke ask. "This is a big bucket."

"Masterpon have second stomach for junk food," Poppi say as Masterpon take long drink from bottle.

Zeke raise eyebrow. "That's not the only thing, Poppi."

Zeke go back and sit against wall between Pandoria and Morag. Morag grab sausage out of Zeke's bowl. Zeke scowl. "Hey, no! Get your own," he say holding bowl away.

Morag push sausage into own mouth. "Thash what I jush did," she slur as she chew. Small pieces of food fly out.

"That's nasty as hell, Morag," Zeke say flicking chunk of sausage from his coat.

"Morag acting very different than usual," Poppi say tilting head.

"Well, she is kinda shitfaced," Zeke reply. "I don't suppose you'd understand what intoxication's like, though."

"Poppi is artificial blade! Will ask Masterpon to program intoxication mode!" Poppi say puffing out chest.

"Meh meh!" Masterpon say as jump and look at Poppi in surprise. "Purpose of alcohol not for get dumb and act silly, Poppi."

Poppi tilt head. "Then what is purpose?"

Masterpon open mouth then close again. He scratch head with wing. "Masterpon not know. Zeke, what purpose of getting drunk?" Masterpon look over at Zeke.

Zeke stroke chin. "The purpose of getting drunk, eh? Can't say I've ever thought about it quite so directly."

Morag point with index finger. "I know what ish fur. Ish fur doing shtuff you wouldn't wisthout it." Zeke chuckle which make Morag smile.

Zeke lean forward still laughing. "So, I'm a pretty jolly guy sober, right?" Zeke say. "Well, the alcohol just sort amplifies that. I'm pretty sure you could get me to laugh by just saying random words."

Morag squint. "Lesh test that." Morag swing leg over Zeke so straddling him. She draw face in close to his. Zeke's eyes widen and jaw hang open. For moment, she just stay like that staring into Zeke's eyes.

"Armoooooooooo." Morag say.

Zeke stare back for moment then develop puckered frown before break into loud fit of laughter. Morag return to where she sit before with smug smirk.

"Wait, let me try, my prince," Pandoria say. She fling leg over Zeke and straddle in same way. "Armoooooooo," she say.

Zeke blink then frown before start stroking chin. "Hmm, it's not as funny when you do it, Pandy." Pandoria gasp, then return to sitting position too. Pandoria cross arms and scowl in other direction.

"Booze tends to make you feel good, too," Zeke add. "At least at first anyway."

"Tora can do that without creating intoxication mode," Masterpon say hopping to feet. "Just need change few parameters and bootstrap code then can make Poppi feel whatever want." Masterpon glance back at Poppi. "Not sure if good idea, though," he add with frown.

"Wait, so could you like also put her into a state of, say, intense pain or confusion?" Zeke ask leaning in again.

Masterpon nod. "Not really want to do that kinda thing, but it possible."

"Huh, that's pretty weird, but I can't say I'd mind having a 'pleasure mode' I could toggle off and on," Zeke reply with laugh. "You'll have to get him to install that one, Poppi."

"Then later, Masterpon give Poppi lots of pleasure!" Poppi say reaching hand out into air.

Suddenly, Masterpon fly across room and faceplant next to Pandoria "Meeeeeh..." Masterpon groan as raise up.

"I leave the room for five minutes," Brighid say gritting teeth.]

?- Why Brighid always mean to Masterpon? Brighid always nice to Poppi, though. Maybe Masterpon mad Poppi never do anything?

>resume playback  
[Brighid walk to Morag, and hold out cup. "Here, drink this."

Morag take cup and take sip. "More water? Ish too much, Brighid." Morag glance around room. "Here," she say holding the cup to Zeke. "Drink thish fur me..." Zeke stare with indecision at cup before shrug and take. Morag start to stand up after. "I'm gonna peepee..." she mutter as wobble.

Brighid reach out and help steady Morag. "I have you Lady Morag," she say. Morag lean against Brighid as they walk to and out door.

Masterpon plop down next to Poppi and start eating sausages again.

Pandoria scootch closer to Zeke. Zeke not pay any attention, and take sip of water. Pandoria scowl at cup and take fast sip from bottle. Her eyes widen as she look at bottle afterward. "Want some more whisky, my prince?" she say hopeful.

"No, I'm good, Pandy. I've already drank too much as is," Zeke say, and take second drink from cup. Pandoria frown. "Any more and I think I'll end up like that one time. You remember, Pandy?" Zeke say and laugh. Pandoria smile.

"I'm glad that doctor was on that boat," Pandoria say."You had me convinced you were just seasick."

"Right, me knowing my limits lets us live longer and all that," Zeke said with chuckle.

Pandoria smile. Pandoria's glasses catch light as she look down. She start poking index fingers together. "My prince, can we go somewhere to talk?"

"What's wrong with talking right here?" Zeke ask and motion with hand.

Pandoria look at Poppi and Masterpon. "It's just..."

"Heeey, Thunderhead Zeke! Youssstill owe me that duel," Morag shout from door pointing. Brighid stand beside her yawning. Zeke's jaw drop and he scowl in mild offense. Pandoria scowl too but look much meaner.

"Lady Morag, please..." Brighid plead next to her.

"Ish okay, Brighid," Morag say. " We'll win." Brighid massage temple and sigh in desperation.

"I don't think I appreciate being called 'thunderhead,'" Zeke say crossing arms.

"Zeke have all sorts of titles. What make that one any different?" Masterpon ask while eating sausage.

"It ruins the integrity of my cool epithet!" Zeke whine.

"No. Ish cause you don't have a cool title like Shpeshial Inquishitor, so you haaave to make 'em up," Morag say laughing.

Zeke glare. "I'd be a cooler special inquisitor than you," he say frowning.

"Ishat so?" Morag say and start unbuttoning her coat. "Prove it," she say holding it out.

Zeke squint as consider. He snatch the coat out of Morag's hand then start fumbling to take off his own. After shoving left arm into one sleeve then right into other sleeve, he try to fasten coat closed. Coat too small, so Zeke just leave it open.

"Special Inquisitor Zeke von Genbu's here ready to kick ass and... uh... inquisit!" Zeke shout. "Brighid?!" Zeke call out. Brighid raise head to look at him with tired expression from where she now sat."Assume the position!" Zeke say while point finger.

Brigid scowl. "Don't ever say that to me again unless you want first degree burns."

Zeke blink. "Uh... right." After moment, he turn to Morag and put fist on hip and puff out chest. "So how was that, cool or what?"

Morag start laughing. "I'mma better Shpeshial Inquisitor and Moraginator than you," she babble between fits of laugher.

"'Moraginator?'" Zeke repeat frowning.

Morag nod then start fumbling with buttons on shirt. After few seconds, she scowl then grab both sides through gap between buttons and pull apart. She throw shirt over next to now sleeping Brighid leaving nothing but her breast bindings covering upper torso.

Pandoria gasp. Zeke's jaw drop. Masterpon have half of body in bucket digging for sausages so not see yet. "You really are a woman under all that..." Zeke mumble.

Morag snatch Zeke's coat from floor and put it on. "Moraginator: Bringer of Chaosh," Morag say with smirk. Morag not fasten coat, so body still visible through gap. Zeke not say anything just stare for minute.

"Maybe I can wear your coat next, my prince?" Pandoria ask as slip out of top.

This snap Zeke from stupor, and he glance over to her. "Pandy! Put your clothes back on!" He rush over and start redressing Pandoria. Pandoria poke out lower lip and scowl.

"Meh meh!" Masterpon shout to left. "Why girls all naked? What happen while Tora look away?"

"Masterpon not need know," Poppi say and cover Masterpon's eyes with hand.

"Poppi," Masterpon whine. "Tora full grown biggipon, not need cover eyes like never see before."]

?- Masterpon mad about not let see Pandoria and Morag? If Masterpon really want see that, Masterpon only need search through Poppi's memory and watch video recordings.

>resume playback  
[After Zeke finish dressing Pandoria, Pandoria grab bottle from floor and take big gulp.

"I'm not done. Ishtill have to do an attack with a long, dumb name," Morag say stepping closer. Morag stumble and fall forward. Zeke hold out arms to catch on reflex, but Morag crash into Zeke's chest. Both fall to ground with loud thud.

Brighid shoot up. "Lady Morag!" she say scanning the room.

"Shorry..." Morag say not picking head up from Zeke's chest.

Zeke smile and stroke her head. "No worries. I was barely standing as is." Brighid kneel next to Zeke who glance up. "Why don't you go off to bed, Brighid. She'll be fine."

"But... I..." Brighid start to say but Zeke cut her off.

"I said she'll be fine. You're barely keeping your eyes..." Zeke pause, "...less closed, so just go on to bed. I'll make sure she's alright."

Brighid look at Zeke clearly debating idea when another yawn overtake her. She sigh and look at Morag's unfocused expression. "Alright. I... I'll trust you..." Brighid slink away out door.

Pandoria crawl over to Zeke. "My prince, maybe you should get up off the floor?"

Zeke sigh still stroking Morag's head. "No, I'm good right here for now."

Pandoria glare and take another big swig of booze.

"Pandy, I think you've had enough of that," Zeke say.

"So? You let Morag drink a boatload," Pandoria spit and take another drink.

"Morag isn't my blade," Zeke replied.

"So what is she, then?!" Pandoria scream with tears forming in her eyes.

"She's just... she's Morag?" Zeke reply in confusion. Pandoria take another big gulp from bottle.

Zeke glance over at Poppi. "Poppi, would you mind taking that for me?" he ask as get frustrated.

Poppi nod and stand. Pandoria wrap arms around bottle protectively and glare at Poppi. Poppi start taking steps closer.

"Fine!" Pandoria scream and throw bottle onto ground. It spill over drenching floor in liquor. Pandoria storm out room.

Morag see bottle and reach for it. "Nope," Zeke say pushing it across the room.

Poppi go and pick up bottle. "Poppi," Zeke call out causing Poppi to look over. "Gather up all the booze and get rid of it including Tora's. I think we're all done for the night." Poppi nod. "Oh, and bring that rubbish bin over here too. After that fall, those weenies I ate feel like they're going revolt."

Poppi search room and collect all alcohol like Zeke ask."Meeeh!" Masterpon protest as Poppi take bottle. "Masterpon not done. That tasty with sausages."]

?- Masterpon mad because Poppi take alcohol? Poppi ignore Masterpon because Masterpon not always know when to stop.

>resume playback  
[Poppi check under beds and find Turters splashing in pool of moonshine.

"So that's where that stuff went. I thought he was in my pocket not stealing the best booze," Zeke say. Poppi pick up Turters and give to Zeke. "Turters, mate. couldn't you put all that escape artist stuff to good use next time we get captured or something?" Zeke slip Turters into Morag's coat's pocket.]

<Door to room open.>  
>look up  
<Dagas enter. Walk toward Poppi. Capes billow as walk. Stop in front of Poppi and cross arms. Speak.> "Finally found you."

>set expression // anger  
>speak "What Dagas want? Poppi not want fight."

<Dagas raise eyebrow. Inquisitiveness. Speak.> "It'd be beneath me to fight someone such as you."

>speak "Then what Dagas want. Not need Dagas get aggressive again."

<Dagas frown. Disgust. Squint. Anger. Speak.> "Being presumptuous can be dangerous."

>stand  
>walk toward door  
!- Collision detected // right shoulder  
<Dagas grunt then clutch own right shoulder. Dagas speak.> "Wait."  
>turn  
<Dagas look at ground and not look at Poppi. Speak.> "As a king, I have certain... obligations." <Dagas glance at Poppi. Concern. Speak.> "What type of king would I be if I allowed my subjects to look that sad?"

>set expression // confusion  
?- Is Poppi mistaken about Dagas? Poppi think Dagas aggressive and angry when only want to help?  
!- Recalibrating facial expression recognition protocol...  
>speak "Dagas only worry about Poppi?"  
<Dagas blink. Scowl. Look away. Speak.> "Of course."  
!- Reaction saved.  
>speak "And Dagas spend whole time looking for Poppi because of that?  
<Dagas grit teeth and cross arms. Speak.> "Yes."  
!- Reaction saved.  
>speak "And Dagas really not want to fight?"  
<Dagas just jaw out. Stand tall over Poppi. Speak.> "Do you think I would be subjecting myself to this travesty of a conversation if I did?"  
!- Reaction saved.  
!-Facial expression recognition protocol preset [Dagas] created.

>speak "Dagas...?"  
<Dagas glare down. Concern.> "What?"  
>speak "Poppi has problem. Will Dagas help?"  
<Dagas clench jaw. Relief.> "If it's a request from a subject in need, I don't see any reason to refuse."  
>set expression // happy  
<Dagas just jaw at Poppi. Affection.>

>sit on bed  
<Dagas materialize throne and sit opposite Poppi.>  
>speak "Masterpon... say he not need Poppi anymore."  
<Dagas raise eyebrow. Inquisitiveness. Speak.> "So?"  
>speak "Poppi not know why. It make Poppi's ether furnace feel tight like have clog, but it working in optimal condition."  
<Dagas scowl and frown. Concern. Speak.> "What was he doing when he said this?"  
>speak "Masterpon hold head with wings like have big headhurt. Poppi try to help Masterpon, but Masterpon just tell Poppi go away. Masterpon hurt, so Poppi not understand why not want Poppi take care. Poppi wonder if do something wrong."  
>set expression // sad  
<Dagas glare. Tap throne's arm with index finger. Sadness. Speak.> "Well, it isn't unusual for people to be irritable if they're in pain. It would be stupid to assume it's anything other than that."  
>speak "But Masterpon always whine to Poppi when even have just little scratch. Why that change unless what Masterpon say true?"

<Dagas silent as stroke chin. Speak.> "You're merely taking it at face value. You say he toeld you to go away first. What if he had some sort of ulterior motive to want you out of the way?"

?- Poppi consider new idea. What Masterpon need hide from Poppi? Why Masterpon not need Poppi? Two things related?  
>set expression // fear  
>speak "What if Masterpon building new artificial blade? What if Poppi obsolete?"  
!- Ether furnace output raised to 30%  
WARNING: Ether furnace output exceeding normal parameters

<Dagas scowl. Fear and concern. Speak.> "Maybe he is, but it's not unusual for drivers to have more than one blade."  
>speak "But Poppi all Masterpon need. Why Masterpon not transfer memory to new body?  
<Dagas frown. Compassion. Speak.> "It's not like you can be everywhere. I'm not my driver's only blade. It doesn't bother me, so it shouldn't bother you."  
>scowl  
>speak "Poppi not like Dagas. Poppi able to do everything Masterpon need all by self."  
<Dagas scowl then snort. Anger. Speak.> "You're suggesting things beyond your station. And you shouldn't think of it as being replaced. Think of it as gaining a sibling or something."  
>speak "That how Dagas see Pandoria and Sheba?"  
<Dagas scoff and blush. Embarrassment. Speak.> "Pfft. As if."  
>smile

>look down  
>speak "Then what Poppi do?"  
<Dagas raise eyebrow. Speak.> "Just be the best blade you can be. If he doesn't appreciate it, that's his loss."  
>set expression // sad  
>speak "What Masterpon say true, though. Masterpon not need Poppi. Poppi not original. Only reason Poppi unique because Masterpon not build another. Poppi not special, and maybe not able do as much as newer blade."  
<Dagas stare patiently. Speak.> "That doesn't matter. You're Tora's first blade. I've never seen a driver that didn't have a special fondness for their first blade." <Dagas clench jaw and rest head on fist. Look out window and scowl. Envy.>

>speak "Dagas think Masterpon care about Poppi even if obsolete?"  
<Dagas nod. Speak.> "If he's anything like the other drivers here, he'll move the earth for you if you ask."

>look down  
?- What Dagas say true? Masterpon care about Poppi even if obsolete? Even Dagas have faith in Masterpon. Why Poppi not have faith? Poppi need have faith and not jump to conclusions.  
!-Ether Furnace output reduced to 11%  
!- Directive complete: Reduce ether furnace output  
>speak "Poppi think Poppi should go find Masterpon."  
<Dagas smile. Instantly replace with frown. Happiness. Speak.> "If you feel you should, I have no need of your presence any longer." <Dagas rest cheek on fist.>  
>set expression // happy  
!- Directive set // locate Masterpon

>exit into hallway  
>check ether furnace efficiency  
!- Ether Furnace efficiency 120%  
?- Efficiency higher than normal. Masterpon close. This feel like before when Poppi find Masterpon first time, so Poppi check same place.  
>look at door across hall  
>set expression // suspicion  
>take two steps to door  
>raise hand  
<Door burst open and Pandoria run out. Brighid slip out right behind.>  
>set expression // surprise  
<Pandoria speak.> "Soo... uh... how ya doin' Poppi?" <Pandoria hold hands behind back and sway hips forward and back. Brighid stand next to her and tug on own skirt.>

>speak "Poppi looking for Masterpon. Poppi think Masterpon in this room."  
<Pandoria laugh and grin. Discomfort. Speak.> "What? Masterp- uh, I mean Tora isn't in there. It's just me and Brighid and Perceval..."  
>frown  
>speak "Poppi pretty certain. What Pandoria and Brighid doing with Perceval."  
<Pandoria blink. Speak.> "We're... watching him sleep...?"  
>set expression // confusion  
>speak "That... weird."  
<Brighid speak.> "What Pandoria means to say is that Perceval was a little sick from last night, so we're keeping an eye on him while he rests."  
<Pandoria speak.> "Yeah, that's way better. <Brighid elbow Pandoria in side. Pandoria grunt.>

>set expression // frustration  
>speak "Poppi want in room."  
<Brighid put hand on Poppi's shoulder. Speak.> "Let's go to my room so as not to wake Perceval, shall we?" <Brighid start pushing Poppi down and across hall. Pandoria follow behind>  
>look back at door

<Brighid push Poppi in door to first girls' room. Room empty except for crayons on floor. Pandoria speak.> "Huh, I thought Adenine was in here. Wonder where she went."

<Brighid bend over and start picking up crayons. Speak.> "It doesn't matter. It's empty now despite Finch leaving a mess."

>check ether furnace efficiency  
!- Ether Furnace efficiency 109%  
>turn to leave  
<Pandoria jump in way waving hands. Speak. Volume 37% higher than normal.> "Whoa, hey! Where you going Poppi?"  
>speak "Masterpon not here. Poppi going to find."

<Brighid shoot back to feet. Speak.> "Poppi, why don't you just sit down and wait for him to turn up?"  
>set expression // anger  
>speak "Poppi going to find Masterpon, right now."  
<Brighid and Pandoria exchange glances. Brighid speak.> "What if you let Pandoria and I go look for Tora, and we'll send him to you when we find him?"  
>speak "No. Poppi find Masterpon faster."

?- Brighid and Pandoria acting too suspicious. Poppi not fool, they hiding Masterpon. They lie to Poppi, but why they lie to Poppi?  
>set expression // anger  
>push // strength: 28%  
<Brighid and Pandoria move to side as Poppi push with hand. Pandoria speak.> "Hey!"  
>leave room

>fling door to third girls' room open  
<Perceval leaning against wall with head down. Room empty except for oddly placed chair and big pile of tasty yumyums.>  
<Pandoria run in after. Speak. Volume 28% above normal.> "Poppi, no!" <Pandoria stop as enter the room and look around. Speak.> "Hey, where'd he go?"  
<Brighid walk into room and survey. Confusion. Speak.> "How?" <Brighid look at Perceval. Speak. Volume 19% lower than normal.> "You're awake aren't you?"

<Brighid walk over. Speak.> "Answer me." <Perceval silent.>

<Brighid lean over. Speak.> "Well, if you aren't, you will be.." <Brighid raise hand and bring down in slap. Perceval catch wrist without even look up.>

<Perceval speak.> "The scent of danger rouses me. What do you want?"

<Brighid scowl. Speak.> "Where's Tora?"

?- Poppi right. They hide Masterpon, but Poppi not know why.

<Perceval look at Poppi and Pandoria. Take drink from gourd. Say nothing.>

<Brighid scowl harder. Speak.> "I know you let him loose. Answer me, this is important."

<Perceval take second drink from gourd. Say nothing.>

<Brighid speak. Volume 57% higher than normal.> "You let him go. Where is he?" <Perceval stand up then walk to window. Jump out and shut window behind in one motion. Pick up stick then use to jam window closed. Brighid run after and try to open window. Brighid speak.> "Hey!"  
<Perceval walk toward left.>

?- Perceval good jumper. Poppi not expect go far. Think Perceval jump to terrace like Poppi.  
>turn and leave room  
<Brighid and Pandoria still trying to open window.>  
>shut door  
?- Brighid and Pandoria after Masterpon. Follow Poppi if not do something.  
>break doorknob so not can turn

>walk up stairs and to terrace.  
<Perceval standing overlooking city with arms crossed.>  
>speak "Perceval?"  
<Perceval turn around and look at Poppi. Patience.>  
>speak "Perceval know where Masterpon is?"  
<Perceval regard Poppi. Speak.> "I threw him out the window. Multiple sets of nopon tracks lead toward the front entrance." <Perceval lean over railing to look. Speak.> "I see none leading away. Try the first floor."  
>smile  
<Perceval nod then take sip from gourd. Go back to overlooking city.>

?- It faster if Poppi follow Masterpon through front door.

>jump down from terrace  
>bend knees  
>stabilize landing with hand  
<Dust from road make big cloud as Poppi land.>  
>turn around  
>enter Inn  
ERROR: Action not completed  
!- Collision detected // chest region

<Unknown person with blue skin and wide brim hat tumble away from Poppi. Land on butt and grunt. Hat fall to ground beside.>  
!-Person not recognized  
!-Visual analysis results  
           -Species: Blade  
           -Gender: Likely Male  
           -Height: Approximately 180cm  
           -Skin Color: Blue  
           -Eye color: Blue  
           -Clothing obscures additional analysis  
!-Profile [Blade with hat] added to memory

>speak "Poppi sorry."  
>smile  
>offer hand

<Blade with hat not take hand. Speak as stand.> "Ain't a problem, friend." <Blade with hat kneel and pick up hat from ground. Stand up then look at Poppi. Speak.> "Y'all stayin' in this here hotel? Ya' wouldn't happen to know if this place has any... vacancies?" <Blade with hat brush dust from hat.>

>shake head  
>speak "Poppi and Masterpon and friends taking up all rooms. Supposed to leave tonight, but if not get going soon, might stay other day."

<Blade with hat look around. Take three steps around room. Speak.> "I see. Now, I s'pose that means I'd best be findin' another place to hang my hat." <Blade with hat turn to Poppi.> "By the way, I take it your name is Poppi?"

>nod  
>smile

<Blade with hat smile back. Touch hat with index finger to make brim tip. Speak.> "Pretty name, sunshine." <Blade with hat turn. Speak.> "Now, I best be goin'. Findin' don't get done on its own. <Blade with hat walk out door.>

>watch as Blade with hat leave vision  
>turn  
>walk toward hallway  
>check ether furnace efficiency  
!- Ether Furnace efficiency 120%

>open door to store room  
<Masterpon face other direction. Have tools scattered all over. Singing.> "Meh mehmeh mehmehmehmehmeh mehmeh mehmeh meh meeeeh!" <Masterpon raise wings like belt operatic solo.> "Meeeh mehmehmeh meh meeeeh! Meh meh meeeeh!"  
>Directive comple: Find Masterpon

>walk inside  
<Masterpon hear Poppi and jump. Press against where standing to hide what working on behind back. Speak.> "Meh! Poppi? Poppi find Nia?"  
>nod  
>speak "Poppi have question."  
<Masterpon furrow brow. Speak.> "Meh? What question?"  
>speak "Masterpon say not need Poppi anymore. Why Masterpon say that?"  
<Masterpon jump. Speak.> "What? Masterpon never say that! Poppi is Masterpon's very important blade. Masterpon always need Poppi!"

>speak "Masterpon say when last see. Poppi have recording."  
<Masterpon jump then look down. Guilt. Speak.> "Tora not remember, but if Poppi have recording, must have happened." <Masterpon step to side. Poppi see parts scattered all over, but little device in shape of Poppi's head stand out. Masterpon speak.> "Masterpon just try to have surprise for Poppi. Not mean to say mean thing."  
>walk two steps to work table  
>lean over  
>point at device shaped like own head  
>speak "What this?"  
<Masterpon face light up like when get high score on Tiger Tiger. Speak.> "That new feature for Poppi. It short-range communication device. Tora call it PoppiCom. Install transceiver and antenna into Poppi, and then Poppi always able to contact Masterpon." <Masterpon look at ground. Sad. Speak.> "But it not finished. Run into problem with interference. Only able get one PoppiCom working."

?- Poppi did do something wrong. Poppi not have faith in Masterpon. Masterpon always take care of Poppi. Masterpon spend money on expensive parts for Poppi. Masterpon spend time fixing Poppi. Masterpon spend time making Poppi more than feature complete. So why Poppi doubt Masterpon because of few grumpy words? Poppi trust Masterpon.  
!- Ether Furnace efficiency 200%

>set expression // happy  
>speak "That good surprise. Upgrade sound very useful."  
<Masterpon look at Poppi. Flail limbs in air. Speak.> "Poppi happy even though not finished?!"  
>nod  
>speak "Poppi want install right away!"  
<Masterpon hop in place. Speak.> "Enter low power mode so Tora can work. Then Tora install new hardware and perform daily maintenence."  
>speak "When done install, wake Poppi. Poppi like be awake for maintenence."  
<Masterpon nod.>  
>sit on ground next to work table  
>activate low power mode  
!- Notification level reduced // Important Only  
!- Audio recording disabled  
!- Video input disabled  
!- Imagination protocol set to Dream Mode  
!- Ether Furnace output reduced to 2%  
!- Goodnight Poppi :))) - Masterpon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clearly this one is fairly experimental. Poppi's perspective is intended to resemble a text-based OS like DOS, but not outright mimic it. The information I gave is the information Poppi's consciousness is privy to. The same way that people aren't really aware of what's happening in their stomach, Poppi doesn't have an awareness of all the other little processes and programs working to support her. Anyway, this chapter put up a fight. I spent half the week figuring out how I'd even write it, and then I had to come up with a plot. Anyway, I'd love to hear thoughts about how this chapter is written.


	9. Nia

Nia slumped against the railing. Her head was swimming, but one thought kept ringing out. Rex loved her, too. She tried to gather her thoughts, but her pounding heart and pounding head made it hard to think. How had she even reached this point again?

Nia had pressed herself against the wall. She thanked the architect- both of them- for the slight overhang on the window as Rex's head leaned through it above her. She held her breath anticipating the moment he spotted her. He looked left. He looked right. Thankfully, he didn't look down. "Well, I don't see her out here," he called back.

She inched her way to her left trying her best to make as little noise as possible. "What'd she run away for anyway?" Rex said inside. That idiot didn't know the half of the situation. Her heart still pounded every time she thought about how she had woken up.

"I do not know," Dromarch replied. "You would likely have the best guess in regards to that question." Nia gritted her teeth. As much as she'd like to speak with Dromarch, he could be almost as big of an idiot as Rex. She doubted it would even occur to the tiger to come find her alone.

Nia crept around the side of the inn and pause as she rounded the corner catching sight of the door. Jumping out the window hadn't exactly been premeditated, but she couldn't just waltz back in now. Slumping against the building, she sighed.

"Only thing to do is let 'em clear out, I s'pose," Nia muttered to herself. She squatted into a sitting position as someone flung open the front door.

Nia shot back up. Seeing the white cap and red cape, she sighed. An idea occurred to her, so she started chasing after Poppi. If Poppi could lure Rex and the others away for her, she could sneak back in. Poppi walked quickly, though, and Nia had to run to catch up.

"Poppi," Nia called as she followed her around the side of the building.

Their eyes met when Poppi glanced back at her. "Poppi thrusters engage!" the artificial blade shouted. Poppi crouched down then leapt high into the air, and Nia caught the briefest of glimpses at the streams of fire bursting from her heels. The heavy, robotic blade plummeted back down toward the inn and crashed onto the terrace causing someone to scream.

Nia shielded her eyes from the sun as she peered upward at the roof. "Well, there'll be no catchin' her now..." she grumbled. Nia's ears perked up as she heard footsteps behind her.

"Nia?" Rex called from behind. Nia froze, and a chill ran up her spine.

Nia turned in place as slowly as possible dreading the moment that came next. She forced a smile as the young salvager came into her sights.

"You see Poppi anywhere? She ran off looking a bit out of sorts," Rex said as casually as if yesterday hadn't even happened. "Tora's actin' all weird and said some mean stuff to her, and I..." Rex rubbed the back of his head. "I was jus' worried is all."

"Yah, she just jumped onto thah roof," Nia said. Her heart raced in her chest. "She didn't seem like she was in the mood fer much talkin'," she added.

Rex crossed his arms. "Maybe there's nothing I can do, but I'm still worried d'ya know?" Nia studied Rex's face looking for some sign that he remembered. She drew close bringing her face within spitting distance of his. Rex's eyes widened as he looked back at her. He was transfixed, but he wasn't looking at her eyes. He was looking at something else. "N-N-Nia...?" he stuttered as a blush developed on his cheeks.

Nia withdrew. Unexpected relief washed over her, and she let go of a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. She understood now. She hadn't imagined it, and Rex hadn't forgotten. They just weren't going to talk about it. She could do that.

Rex shied away from her. After a moment, he shook his head and squinted up at the terrace. "Think maybe we should go up there?" he asked completely ignoring the blush still on his cheeks.

"She just jumped thirty feet into the air to get away from me. I'm pretty sure she'd just run away again," Nia replied with a sympathetic smile.

Rex frowned and crossed his arms once more. Nia could tell he wasn't satisfied with that, but if Poppi didn't want to talk, Nia couldn't think of a thing they could do.

"Well, Gramps and Dromarch wanted us to go eat," Rex said interrupting her thoughts.

Nia frowned in consideration. A hot meal sounded appetizing. "I ate a wee bit earlier, but I could do with somethin' warm," she said.

"Great, well let's go tell the old gogols," Rex said pointing back toward the door with his thumb.

She followed Rex inside where they found the lobby deserted, but after a brief search, found the two playing a board game in Roc's room. It was agreed that they'd meet back in about twenty minutes to give Roc time to take some letters to the courier. Meanwhile, Rex and she intended to find their remaining blades and inform them of the plan.

The first was Adenine. They found her in the process of shoving Sheba and Finch out the door.

"We protest to this treatment!" Sheba shouted stomping her foot. "We wish to remain here!"

"Well, I need you to go," Adenine said. "You may not agree, but you are definitely in the way."

"We have done nothing but lie on the bed," Sheba whined.

"Can you take her to get some water or something, Finch?" Adenine asked ignoring Sheba entirely. "She's probably dehydrated anyway." Sheba crossed her arms and stick out her lower lip.

"Sure thing. Finch is on the job!" Finch replied saluting. She grabbed Sheba by the hand and started leading her toward the stairs. After they had taken a few paces, Adenine returned to the room.

"They know there's no plumbing upstairs, right?" Rex asked pointing at Finch and Sheba.

"I'm sure they'll figure it out eventually," Nia said waving her hand in dismissal.

They approached the door Adenine had left open, and Nia ambled into the room with Rex in tow. Adenine who had started removing screws from one of the beds appeared to not notice them.

"Any particular reason you're vandalizin' the place?" Nia asked.

"Eep!" Adenine said spinning around. "Oh, this is very important. Don't worry. I'll put it back when I'm done."

Nia shook her head. She wondered why her blades all had to be so difficult then wondered if it somehow implied something about herself. Dismissing the idea, Nia spoke again. "We're gonna hit the town fer some food. You coming, yeah?"

"Oh, no. I've got a lot to do. I'll just wait for lunch," Adenine replied pulling the corner post from the bed frame. Half of the box spring slipped off the frame and slammed into the ground with a muted thud.

Nia stared at the collapsed bed before deciding to ignore it. "That's not a good idea. You go skippin' meals, an' yah get all snippy," Nia said crossing her arms.

Adenine opened the window. Carefully maneuvering the bedpost through it, she slammed it into the presumably soft dirt outside. Slipping on her knuckle claw, she pounded the top driving it farther into the ground. "I've got far too much to do. I can eat later," she said reentering the room.

Nia massaged her temples. "Fine, have it yer way, but I better not hear any complaining later."

Nia turned to find Rex grinning at her. "Oi, and what are you laughin' at?" she hissed leaning forward and holding her arms back behind her.

Rex held his hands up. "Nothing. Ah just think it's funny to see you mothering Adenine is all."

"'Mothering'? Yah sayin' I'm a nag?" Nia growled. In spite of herself, she felt her face heating up as she considered Rex thinking of her as motherly.

"Ah didn't mean it like that," Rex said frowning.

Nia pushed past him. She'd rather avoid this conversation entirely. "Whatever, let's just go find Perceval or Floren or something." She left the room and trudged up the stairs.

"Perceval? Haven't seen him yet today. He goes out at night. If he's back, he's probably asleep somewhere," Rex said from behind her. "He'll have found his own food if he's hungry, though." Nia furrowed her brow. Why were Rex's blades so much more self-sufficient?

At the top of the stairs, she stopped. They should probably see if Mythra was still asleep, but Nia felt apprehensive entering the room with Rex. She turned to him catching him looking at her which, in turn, caused him to avert his eyes.

"If she's asleep, maybe we should let her rest. I'll come back and wake her in a little bit," he said rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea," Nia replied. She resumed walking down the hall glad to sidestep it entirely. This constant embarrassment couldn't possibly be good for her.

The wind ruffled her hair as she stepped out into the open air. She brushed away a few stray strands of hair that blew into her face. Ignoring a large dent in the steel panels that made up the floor, she approached the railing.

"You think Poppi made that?" Rex asked as he passed the dent. He stopped next to her. Turning around to face the entrance, he rested his elbows on the railing behind him.

"I imagine so," Nia replied.

"Ahm still a bit worried, honestly," Rex said. "'Course, there's no tellin' where she's got to now."

Nia smiled. Of course Rex was still worried. He'd worry over a skeeter hive if he could get away with it. Her ears perked up at the sound of footsteps behind her. She turned catching Floren tiptoeing toward the entrance. He held his index finger to his mouth presumably to tell Rex to remain quiet.

"Crap!" he said hiding his hand behind his back.

"And where is it yer sneakin' off to?" Nia said putting her hand on her hip and raising an eyebrow.

"I was looking for Dagas," Floren replied sullenly.

"Takin' that thing back like I asked?" Nia nodded. At least he was listening to her.

"No, I don't have to," Floren said.

Nia's clenched her jaw. So much for listening. "What do yah mean 'yah don't have to'?" Nia scowled.

"Dagas said he'd tell you he wanted me to keep it," Floren said crossing his arms.

"No more of yer lying, Floren!" Nia shouted wagging her finger.

"He's not lying," Rex said from behind. "I heard it mahself." Nia stared at him in shock.

"I don't see why it's so hard to believe," Floren muttered. "He's a really nice blade."

"Are we talkin' about the same Dagas?" Nia asked incredulously. After the initial shock wore off, Nia started to feel deflated.

"Can I go now?" Floren asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Just give back all the other stuff," Nia said absently.

Floren scampered a few paces before Rex called his name. "You comin' with us to eat, right?" Rex asked.

Floren looked at him. "Yeah, my tummy's a little rumbly," he replied.

"Then meet us at the downstairs boys' room in about fifteen minutes," Rex said.

Floren nodded before prancing inside.

Nia sat down next to a wooden table. She moved an empty bottle, a blanket, and some sort of cups to the ground before collapsing onto it. She massaged her aching head. She hated hangovers, and the local dryness didn't help matters.

"You ever sometimes feel that when you go someplace new you already sorta know the people there?" Rex asked.

Nia looked up to see Rex staring off over the town. "No, can't say I have."

"It's just those kids down there are playin' ball just like they do in Fonsett and Argentum. No matter where you go, you can find kids playin' with a ball," Rex said. "I guess what I'm tryin' to say is that despite all little the things, people really aren't that different from each other."

"Did you play with a ball a lot? When you were a kid I mean?" Nia asked.

"A little," Rex replied. "There weren't a lot of kids my age when I was growin' up in Fonsett, and once I went to Argentum, there wasn't much time for it."

"I don't think I've ever played with a ball," Nia said wistfully.

"T'ill you bonded with Floren, yah mean?" Rex said grinning.

Nia scoffed. "That doesn't count," she said.

"Seems like you're always having a lot of fun to me," Rex said. "Then again, I guess you could just be gettin' off from beating the monsters with a blunt object like some sort o' psychopath."

Nia scowled at Rex's smug grin. "Oi, watch it or next time I may miss the monster and hit yer smarmy head instead," she threatened.

Rex laughed. In spite of her feigned offense, Nia smiled too. "How old were you when you left Fonsett?" Nia asked after a short silence.

"Ten," Rex answered.

"Ten years old?!" Nia shouted sitting up. "I'd figured you'd only been a salvager for a year or two."

"They like to start them young in Argentum," Rex replied. "Not sure why. Probably just Bana exploiting people."

"But leavin' yer Auntie Corrine at so young an age?" Nia frowned.

Rex laughed. "You should have seen the fuss she raised. It was only after Gramps agreed to go with me that she even considered the idea." Rex walked over and took the seat across the table. "Not that I really blame her," he continued, "but she didn't have anyone else at the time either."

Nia knitted her brows. Something didn't add up. "What about those other kids?" she asked.

"They still had their real parents," Rex replied.

"Oh..." Nia said as her stomach sank.

"It happened around a year after I left, and they were all pretty much babehs at the time. She had her hands full after that." Rex had a distant look in his eye. "The money from salvagin' really helped then." 

"So what was it like at Argentum?" Nia asked feeling as if she should change the topic.

"Outside of salvager trainin'. It was mostly just me and Gramps," Rex said. "I'd maybe get a beer snuck to me by one of the older guys, but mostly no one wants to be caught boozin' with a minor. They're pretty strict about that in Argentum." Rex laughed.

"It's not such a big deal in Gormott," Nia replied.

"Once I could manage by myself, I pretty much just stuck with Gramps, anyway, so ah guess it wasn't a big deal."

Nia felt a tightness in her chest. She remembered how it had been with just her and Dromarch. How lonely she had been. She wondered if Rex had felt the same, but couldn't muster the courage to ask.

Rex laughed again. "Actually, this talking about boozing reminds of that time Tiwitiwi accidently hooked ah bottle of rum to his salvaging suit instead of a cylinder. You gotta hear this one. He tried to drink it down so he could breathe." Rex held his stomach as he laughed yet again.

The two sat on the terrace swapping stories for a time. It was in a fit of laughter when she looked up and saw it.

"Do yah see that?" Nia said pointing into the sky.

Rex looked up squinting. "It's pretty high up. It looks like... a titan... with a windmill!" He twirled back wide eyed. "You think it's the windmill titan?"

"Naw, I think it's thah Urayan titan," Nia snarked back.

Rex rubbed the back of his head. "Right, I s'pose it wouldn't be anything else, but ah didn't think it was real."

Nia looked back up. The windmill titan was supposedly a myth, but seeing it also supposedly brought good luck. Nia normally put little stock into such superstitions, though. Maybe it had been the comfortable conversation putting her in a good mood or maybe she was more superstitious than she thought, but she felt courage welling up inside. "Rex... about last night..." she said.

Rex tensed up, and Nia instantly regretted breaking the unspoken agreement.

"Look, Nia, ah'm sorry about last night," Rex said looking away. "I'm sure you're mad about it. I didn't know alcohol made you like that, and it caught me by surprise, and... I doubt you're okay with just kissin' the closest guy." Rex rubbed the back of his head as he turned back. He looked at his feet instead of her. "I'm real sorry. I hope you can forgive me."

"You think I'm the kind'a girl tah get piss bloody drunk an up and kiss the first guy I see?" Nia hissed. She felt more than a bit upset that this was how Rex thought of her. "No, I knew well enough who I was kissin', and even if I had to swim through a sea of men, you'd've still been the one I kissed."

Rex stiffened and blinked a few times at her. "R-really?" His face growing a luminous red blush.

"Yes, 'really'!" Nia responded. As her anger subsided, she felt her own face begin to color as the magnitude of what she had just said sank in. She brushed her hair away from her cheek and said, "I should probably be the one apologizin'. I was just feelin' so jealous of Pyra that I did that."

Rex furrowed his brow. "What's Pyra got to do with anything?"

Nia swallowed, but the dryness in her mouth made it feel like sandpaper. "Y-you were payin' so much attention tah Pyra, and I wanted you tah pay some attention to me." Nia looked down unable to meet Rex's eye. "So I figured I'd make it clear what I wanted..." Nia shifted.

"Oh?" Nia heard Rex say. "Oh..." he repeated. Looking up, she found Rex's face filled with anguish.

"But, you love Pyra..." Nia said feeling her heart shatter.

Rex didn't say anything at first. He turned and rested his hands on the railing. "It was simple before."

"Is that what you want? For things to be simple?" Even as Nia pressed, her heart sank further. She knew one way she could make things simple again, but she didn't want to go back to living alone on the road.

"Yes," Rex said and Nia's stomach churned and boiled. She felt tears welling up. "No," Rex continued. "I don't know. It's just not fair. If I just kept it all bottled up, I could keep all the people I care about around. I don't want to have to pick and choose who I care about. Why's it gotta be that way?"

"I get it," Nia murmured shrinking away. "You love Pyra so I should..."

Rex whirled around. The anger in his eyes startled Nia. "Of course I love Pyra!" Rex shouted. "She's my blade, and she's a gentle, caring, and loving person. It'd be insane if I didn't love Pyra, but you keep saying it like it somehow stops me from loving you too."

Nia's heart caught in her throat stopping any words from escaping. "Bu-but..." was all she could stammer.

"You think thing's'd be any different if you were the one found on that ship or needed to go to Elysium?" Rex asked staring into her eyes.

Nia felt small. His eyes pierced right through her paralyzing her in place.

"It was simple before. 'Make a girl cry, that's not gonna fly.' Get to Elysium. That stuff's easy... This... this isn't," Rex said breaking away. He rested his head in his hands.

"Rex..." Nia said reaching out and placing her hand on his shoulder.

Rex brushed her hand away. "I'm sorry, but I can't just choose between you two. I care about both of you." He turned to leave, but stopped as their eyes made contact. "I just... I need time to think," he added before trudging from the terrace.

Nia slumped against the railing. Her head was swimming, but one thought kept ringing out. Rex loved her, too. Her pounding heart made her head pound in turn, but that thought shone through each time.

"Nia?" Rex said snapping her out of her trance. She looked up to see Rex looking back at her from the entrance. "You coming?" he asked. Nia nodded and followed him in.

Rex walked up to the door of the room she had awoke with him in. Wait? Why was he taking her there?

"Rex? What are yah doin'?" Nia asked hesitantly. Her face heated up as her imagination veered directly into the gutter.

"I'm looking for Mythra. It's past time to meet everyone," he said.

Nia laughed awkwardly before she swallowed the lump in her throat. She had forgotten about that. She mentally reprimanded herself for jumping to conclusions.

Rex slammed the door shut. "She's not here though," he said before taking off down the stairs. Nia hurried down after him and through the hall, but couldn't seem to match pace without nearly breaking into a run.

She studied the back of Rex's head as he came to a stop in front of the door where Dromarch and Azurda were probably still playing their game. Just looking at him had jump-started her heart rate. He turned around and their eyes met. Nia's stomach felt like it was doing flips, but Rex broke contact immediately and sullenly stared at the floor. Nia's own elation dampened as it donned on her just how much Rex was struggling with his emotions. She joined him in staring at the ground.

Rex looked up suddenly drawing her attention. "You smell that?" Rex asked.

Nia sniffed the air and caught a whiff of something savory. "Yah, someone's cooking."

"Must be Pyra," he said taking off again.

Nia spied Floren leaning against the wall just around the corner of the kitchen entrance. He saw them coming down the hall and darted inside.

Nia stole another glance at Rex as they continued down the hall. The relaxed smile he had earlier had been replaced by a stern frown. It saddened her to look at. She wanted to pry, but doubted it would help.

Floren, Sheba, Finch, and Pyra all stared at them as they entered the kitchen. Nia nearly stopped walking due to all the peering eyes. Something bubbled on the stove and two plates of pancakes sat on the table, but it seemed the same as it had been earlier that morning.

"You made flapjacks?" Rex asked rubbing the back of his head.

At first Pyra didn't respond. She clasped her hands together in front of her lap and shifted in place. She looked up and Nia caught a strange expression that she didn't understand. "Yes. ...should I not have?"

Rex nodded his head. "Yes... uh no? ...uh. It's jus' we were gonna go out with Gramps, and Nia, and everyone. Ah was coming to find and tell you."

"Oh," Pyra said wringing the hand she clutched in front of her. "I sort of just ate."

"You did? Maybe I should eat the flapjacks too...?" Rex asked. A flash of jealousy sparked, and Nia couldn't stop herself from scoffing at how clearly Rex was asking for permission.

"No," Pyra replied. "It's okay. There isn't enough for everyone anyway, so it works out."

"Well... alright," Rex replied.

"Can I come?" Finch asked hopping over. "I'm not hungry or anything, but it's gotta be more fun than hanging around here."

Sheba straightened up. "We shall grace you with our presence as well," she said. "We look forward to tasting the delicacies of this banquet."

"How are you still hungry? You ate a mountain of pancakes," Pyra asked apparently a little awestruck.

Finch giggled. "Haha! Sheena's a fatty!" she chirped.

Sheba whirled around and pinched Finch's cheeks tugging them in opposite directions. "We did not request your opinion," she said through clenched teeth.

"Yeowch! Hey! That's smarts!" Finch yelped clutching Sheba's wrists.

"Sure, you can come. Just let your drivers know," Rex said staring at the display.

Sheba released Finch from her pincer grip. "If our driver wishes it, he may find us himself," Sheba said crossing her arms.

"I forgot where Morganna went," Finch said flapping her arms and smiling.

Nia grimaced. She took it all back. At least her blades weren't Finch and Sheba.

Rex rubbed the back of his head again. "Pyra, if you see Morag or Zeke, can you tell them Finch and Sheba are with me?"

"Sure thing," Pyra replied with a nod.

"Wait," Nia said. "Did Floren eat too?" Nia saw Floren's eyes grow wide as she asked.

"Y-yeah," Floren said sheepishly.

"Even after we told yah we were goin' out?" Nia pressed glaring. Floren just looked at the ground, and Nia sighed. She really didn't want to ruin her good mood by arguing with Floren. "D'yah mind if I send some of this to Adenine?" Nia asked Pyra pointing at the pancakes.

Pyra shook her head. "No. That's fine. First come; first serve."

Nia smiled. "That's good. At least she'll get some food." She glanced at grassy-haired blade beside her. "Floren, take Adenine a plate, would yah?"

Floren shifted feet. "Yeah, okay. I have to give her belt back, anyway," he said. He drizzled honey over the smaller stack then scampered out the door with it.

A pregnant silence developed in the kitchen. Nia watched both Pyra and Rex staring at their own feet seemingly lost in thought.

Sheba looked back and forth between Pyra and Rex with a raised eyebrow. "There is no use dawdling here," Sheba said breaking the silence. "Let us make our mark and venture forth." She placed her hand on her hip and strutted out the door.

"Hey! She forgot her glasses!" Finch said darting over and grabbing a gaudy pair of shades from the table. She placed them on her own face. "Aaayyyy!" she said pointing with both hands in a handgun gesture.

Rex chuckled. "Well, come on everyone," he said motioning to Pyra and Nia.

"No... I... need to finish this stew for later," Pyra said with a smile that was betrayed by her sad eyes. "You... go have fun with Nia." Pyra's eyes lingered on Nia as she said that.

"Can't it wait?" Rex asked frowning.

Pyra shook her head.

"Well... Ah'll come see you afterward then," Rex replied. Pyra nodded, and Rex gave a slight smile before turning to leave. Pyra grabbed Rex's wrist. Rex turned his head in confusion.

"Rex, can we... talk later?" Pyra said looking at the ground.

Rex's face went from confusion to concern. "Sure. But is everything alright, Pyra?"

Pyra nodded. "Yes. For now, at least."

"Well, alright. We'll talk right after I get back, then," Rex replied smiling again.

Pyra returned a smile of her own. This one seemed more genuine to Nia. Rex trailed after Finch who had already marched to the door prompting Nia to do the same.

As Nia followed after Rex and Finch into the hall, Sheba materialized her tub cutting her off from them while blocking most of the hall in the process. Nia grumbled and stole a glance back into the kitchen. Pyra had taken a seat at the table. With her face downcast and her shoulders slumped, she clenched her fists in her lap and breathed heavily but shakily.

Something was wrong, but Rex clearly needed some time for himself. Nia wondered if she could handle whatever it was. "Go on ahead," Nia called out. "I'll catch up in a minute."

Rex turned. "You sure? If Gramps gets too hungry, I don't think I could hold him back any longer."

"I'll just be a few," Nia replied.

"Alright then," Rex said, and Nia slipped back into the kitchen.

Pyra now lay hunched over the table with her face buried in her arms. Nia took the seat opposite of her, and reached out across the table.

"Pyra...?" Nia began hesitantly as she touched her arm. Pyra jumped up startled. Nia noted the wetness pooling in her eyes. "You okay?" Pyra relaxed as she recognized who had touched her.

"I-I'm fine," Pyra lied. "What are you doing back?"

"Thaht's the second time today someone's said that to me here with tears in their eyes," Nia said crossing her arms.

Pyra looked down. "Sorry."

"I don't need yer apologies. I want to know what's wrong," Nia said.

Pyra's eyes watered a little more. "It's just... I'm sorry, Nia."

Nia raised an eyebrow, "What'd I just say about apologies? I don't guess I can force yah to tell me, but you look like you're about to bawl yer eyes out."

"No. I meant for last night," Pyra replied frowning. "I was just in the way."

"Eh?" Nia frowned as well. "Well, I can't say I was being any less of a nuisance," she replied. One corner of her mouth raised in sympathy. "I don't see it as something you need to apologize to me for."

"It's not really that..." Pyra said, "and I don't think how we acted is even comparable."

"Hmm. Maybe not," Nia said thinking of how hard it had been to get even a moment of Rex's attention the night before.

"If I hadn't been there, Rex wouldn't have had to deal with a whiny, clingy blade all night. He would have been able to have some fun without me dumping all my problems all over him," Pyra said.

"Well, I don't imagine it was much fun, but he made it pretty clear he'd rather deal with yer problems than do whatever else was happenin' last night." Nia bit the inside of her mouth trying to distract herself from her own jealousy.

"That's just because he's so nice. He'd have been happier without me around. He'd have been happier with only you there. I just mess things up," she said. "I'm just in your way," Pyra added quietly.

Nia's heart skipped a beat. "What d'ya mean by that?"

"I've seen the way he looks at you when he thinks no one is watching," Pyra said. "And I heard from Brighid what you said in Elpys."

Nia blinked, and her face colored. No one else had said anything, so she hadn't realized anyone but Rex had even heard that. She hadn't even dreamed that Pyra knew.

"I don't do anything, but drag him down. Rex would be better off with you and just you," Pyra said. "I should just get out of the way."

Nia's heart jumped to her throat. It would be so easy to just agree. She could take Rex for herself right there and then. Pyra was handing him to her on a silver platter. Nia swallowed and looked at the door. One word and she could leave Pyra to deal with whatever this is herself, and she could go be with Rex.

"I think that would just upset him," Nia said.

Pyra furrowed her brow. "What?"

"He's not gonna hold last night against you, but he'd hate for you to up and leave or whatever it is yer planin'," Nia replied.

Pyra stared at the table. "I just... don't want Rex to hate me."

"Rex isn't the type to hold a grudge, yah know?" Nia said crossing her arms. "He should have plenty against me already." She sighed.

Pyra eyed her with confusion.

"Vandham for one." Nia offered.

Pyra's expression didn't change. "What could you have done?" Pyra asked. "Malos was right there, and Obrona was messing with everyone's ether."

"I could have tried," Nia replied solemnly.

Pyra paused. "But if I hadn't..." she began before Nia cut her off.

"And even before that... Before we got swallowed up, before I got captured by Morag, before we even met you... when Jin stabbed him right there in front of me, I left him lyin' on the ground." Nia clutched the frabric on her leg. She swallowed. It never seemed to get easier to remember.

"Nia..." Pyra said as she stood up to walk over. She reached her hand out as she drew near.

"I'm not done," Nia nearly snapped. "I left him bleedin' out on that ship after he'd shown me nothin' but kindness because I was too afraid of what Torna might think." She spat the last few words and gritted her teeth taking a deep breath through them. "But that's not the important part..." she said shaking her head.

Nia looked up at Pyra who held her hands clasped over her core crystal while donning a concerned expression. "This happened a while back. It was the last time we passed through Leftheria, I think," Nia said. "I was real out of it about this one night, so I went and woke Rex up to apologize... well, beg for forgiveness really."

Nia paused, and Pyra waited patiently.

"Well, he'd told me he'd wondered about it before, but he only had one question. Can you guess what that was?"

Pyra shook her head.

"He asked me if I would do it again." Nia licked her lips. "Of course, I told him I wouldn't. Then he told me there was no reason to get mad about somethin' thaht already happened. He said if he didn't need to worry about it happening in the future to just forget about it. He wouldn't even let me apologize any more. Part of me thinks it's just an excuse to not tell me how he really feels, but deep down, I don't think Rex could hate someone if he tried."

Pyra looked at the floor. "But maybe you're a special case..."

"I doubt it. He's got plenty of reasons to hold a grudge against me- more than anyone else here, I'd wager, but he doesn't," Nia said. "He won't dwell on something like last night, I'm certain."

"Maybe, but that doesn't change the fact that I just used his kindness to make myself feel better," Pyra replied. "That kind of behavior is wrong."

"I'm not saying you shouldn't regret it, but it's no use beating yourself up over it, either," Nia said.

Pyra's eyes lowered. "But one day, I might do something he can't forgive. If I distance myself, maybe that won't happen."

"So you're scared yer gonna hurt him? Well, I've already hurt him," Nia replied. "I'm through with that. I'm tellin' yah, though, he won't like that plan of yers."

Pyra looked at Nia frowning. "As long as I'm here, it's only a matter of time..."

"If that's what you think, I can't bloody well stop you, then," Nia spat crossing her arms. If Pyra cared about Rex, why was she so adamant about pushing him away?

"It'd be for the best. It won't hurt as much now as it might later," Pyra replied.

"If you let yourself think that way, you might as well be makin' it happen yerself," Nia growled slamming the table with her fists. She still mildly hoping she'd get through, but the longer she thought about Pyra upsetting Rex the more angrier she got.

Pyra froze and stared at her wide-eyed. Nia stared back unsure what was happening. Suddenly Pyra lunged. Nia shot up toppling the chair she had been sitting in. Pyra's arms snaked around her as Pyra pulled Nia into a hug. Nia felt the color flood her face as it was swept into a ticket of red hair. Pyra smelled like spices and cinders.

"Thank you," Pyra whispered in her ear while pressing her cheek to Nia's head. Pyra's breath brushed across her scalp tickling her ear and rustling the tuft of fur there while her hand cradled Nia's head from behind. Nia felt her core crystal touch something solid through her suit. Whatever it was seemed to pull at her mind. A buzzing echoed through he entire body, and she had a vague awareness of thoughts and sensations that weren't her own. After a moment, the buzzing settled into a low hum. Pyra gasped, and Nia realized she must have touched Pyra's core crystal with her own. The ether passing between them sparked and tingled. Pyra's fire warmed her body before Nia's own water drowned it out and transmuted it into more water. She pushed out her water as Pyra pushed in her fire in an endless cyle. The swirling ether was dizzying.

Pyra pushed back with a blush on her face. Nia let go as well not knowing when she had even wrapped her own arms around Pyra. "Sorry..." Pyra whispered panting.

Nia panted as well. Touching core crystals was always strange. It was the only way she knew to experience a two way ether link. She had done it once with Dromarch accidently, but it hadn't felt anything like that.

Nia sat there listening to her own breathing slow back down as her heart thumped in her chest. A flash of yellow drew her attention.

Nia looked back up to see Mythra standing over her crossing her arms and frowning at her. "Here for your turn?" Nia said smirking.

"Hey, don't bring that up!" Mythra barked with a mild blush.

"Oh, I'm bringin' it up," Nia said widening her smirk and showing her teeth.

Mythra growled. "Whatever. Just go or you'll get left behind."

Nia furrowed her brow. "Wait, is everythin' fine now?"

"Sort of," Mythra replied. "I think you changed her mind at least."

"So she's not gonna do that whole 'distancing herself from Rex' thing?" Nia asked propping herself against the table.

"Seems like it," Mythra replied.

"So why are you here now?" Nia asked. "You need a little chat too? For real though."

Mythra glared. "Aren't you supposed to be going somewhere?"

Nia chuckled. "Fine. Fine. I'm leavin', see?" She stood up and started to make her way to the door. Mythra gave a short wave goodbye as Nia exited.

Nia hurried down the hall. Rounding the corner to the lobby, she ignored Zeke who was sauntering in the other direction. Nia flung the door to Roc's room open. Despite the day's conga line of emotions, she didn't know what to feel as she glanced over a completely empty room.


	10. Pandoria

Pandoria cradled her knees in her arms. She hadn't been able to find her prince anywhere. Her only lead had vanished, she'd been trapped in a room with Brighid for half an hour while the blue blade melted the hinges off the door, and her electricity seemed to firing off on its own. Feeling defeated, Pandoria had simply slunk back to her room.

Any hopes of solitude were quickly dashed as she entered. For some reason, a golden throne towered right in the middle of the room with its regal owner sitting in it. Dagas had opened his mouth to speak once he spotted her, but Pandoria silenced him with a glare. She marched over to her bed, and there she remained with nary a word. Occasionally, Dagas would eye her from his throne but had yet to deign to speak. Pandoria felt like he was waiting for her to slip up- to cry or something. She wanted to cry, but she didn't want the regal blade telling her to shut up- not that she cared for his "kingly mood" or whatever inanity he would spew. She settled for glaring at him in a mix of defiance and spite.

Muffled voices pierced the wall drawing Dagas's attention. Something was going on next door, but Pandoria couldn't care less. Electricity snaked down her arm causing her to jump. Realizing it was her abilities again, she nearly broke into sobs. She could feel herself manipulating the ether whenever it happened, but by the time she realized she was doing it, it was over. Somehow, that was scarier than simply losing control of it.

Dagas squinted at her with a frown but remained quiet. He'd probably seen the bolt, but Pandoria hoped he hadn't noticed how much it had surprised her, too. After a moment, Dagas yawned then turned to recline sideways in his throne. He clasped his fingers between his head and the arm of the throne and closed his eyes as he reclined into his hands.

"Sleepy?" Pandoria asked hoping to distract Dagas from any stray thoughts about the lightning.

"Not particularly," Dagas remarked. "I slept well until 90 pounds of giggles and vanity decided to jump on top of me," Dagas frowned wryly, "but then everything was fine once I fixed that with my foot."

Pandoria furrowed her brow and frowned, too. She had no idea what he was talking about.

"What I am is bored. I'm sick of waiting for everyone to get their trite little affairs in order," Dagas continued. "They're making me wait." Dagas stressed the word "me." "We were supposed to leave hours ago."

Pandoria felt a flash of defensiveness. She didn't know for sure what Dagas was implying, but she didn't think her affairs were trite. "Well, everybody's hung over. What do you expect?"

"I expect people to not be blithering morons and drink themselves into this situation," Dagas retorted. "I shouldn't have to wait for a bunch of boozed-up peasants to sober up."

"So no one's supposed to drink? I saw you drinking, too," Pandoria said.

"I drank three glasses of wine then went to bed," Dagas hissed whirling around to sit back upright. "How much did you drink?"

Pandoria recoiled. "I- I don't know..."

Dagas crossed his arms. "Then the point stands." He shut his eyes again somehow looking more conceited than usual.

Pandoria spun around to face away from Dagas. She hated arguing with him. Somehow he always managed to turn it around so that she was the one over the barrel. 

Pandoria sighed. She wondered where her prince was. She wondered if he was avoiding her. Maybe he was with Morag somewhere. Maybe it was a date. He would win her some stuffed animal that she'd pretend to hate. They'd share one lunana smoothie with two straws. They'd take a little boat out onto the cloud sea laughing in each other's arms. Pandoria had been with her prince for years. Was one night all it took to take him from her? Pandoria grabbed her hair in her fists. She wanted to break down into tears but swallowed them down. She glanced back at Dagas willing him to leave.

Giggling came from outside the door followed by a knock, and Dagas's eyes shot back open. His throne dematerialized as he stood up and stomped across the room into the closet. "I'm not here," he said shutting the door.

Pandoria furrowed her brow. Shrugging, she stood up and answered the knock.

Floren stood fidgeting on the other side of the door. For some reason, he had a big plate of pancakes in his hands. "Have you seen Dagas anywhere?" Floren asked bouncing on his toes.

Pandoria glanced at the closet. "No... he's not here..."

Floren squinted. "I thought I heard him talking in here not long ago."

Pandoria swallowed. "Well, yeah. He was here then, but... he left."

"So where is he now?" Floren asked.

Pandoria's eyes widened. Her mind drew a blank as she tried to come up with an answer. "Uhhh... somewhere?"

Floren gave her an impatient, half-lidded frown. "Can you be more specific?"

Pandoria tugged at her collar. "I don't know, he's anywhere not in this room. I'm not his driver. I don't know."

Floren squinted at her without saying a word. Pandoria laughed under the discomfort of his gaze. He wasn't buying it.

A sound like someone's stomach growling came from the direction of the closet. Floren poked his head in to look. Slipping past Pandoria, he dropped the plate onto the table and tiptoed toward the closet.

Pandoria jumped in front of him waving her hands. "Wait, that's not Dagas, that's just the toilet!"

"In the closet?" Floren asked dipping around her then slid the door open. Dagas stood wide-eyed with his mouth agape before quickly schooling his features into a squinty scowl that was met by another squint from Floren. The pair simply stood there as Pandoria glanced back and forth. Floren finally broke the standoff by walking into the closet and shutting the door behind him.

It was silent for a moment. Then Dagas burst from the closet with a scream taking the door down in the process.

"Big bro!" Floren shouted leaping from the closet with his arms outstretched. Dagas held his hand out grabbing Floren by the face and stopping his advance by literally holding him at arms length.

"Stop calling me that!" Dagas commanded then gave Floren a little shove. Floren staggered back before regaining his balance.

"Big Bro, look! I brought you food!" Floren said pointing at the pancakes. Dagas eyes followed Floren's index finger and lingered on the stack of hotcakes. He squinted before returning that squinting gaze to Floren.

Dagas crossed his arms. "Good work," he said with a nod. Floren beamed.

Dagas walked toward the table and started to take a seat in the air next to it. His throne burst into ether before rematerializing underneath him. Floren pranced over and took the seat to his left. Pandoria, unsure of what she should do, absently took the seat to his right.

Dagas picked up the fork and knife and cut a small piece from the topmost hotcake. Floren who had slumped in his chair straightened as he spied Dagas's more refined posture.

Pandoria stared at the grain in the table mostly ignoring them both. Something glinted around Floren's neck catching Pandoria's eye. She gasped as she recognized the star-shape. She was certain she had lost that the day before. "Hey, that's mine," she said pointing at the pendant.

"Uh-uh," Floren said shaking his head. "I found it on the floor. It's mine."

"Well, that obviously means someone lost it!" Pandoria replied. Floren placed his hands over it protectively which made Pandoria scowl and grit her teeth.

Dagas gave Floren a steady, sidelong glare. Floren looked up at him briefly before sighing. He removed the pendant from his neck and placed it on the table. "Okay, here." He slid it toward her.

Pandoria snatched it up and fastened it back around her waist.

Floren perked up. "Hey, Big Bro, can you buy me one like that?"

"No," Dagas said without even looking away from his plate.

"Pleeeease?" Floren said pleading with his eyes.

"No," Dagas replied. "And that isn't gonna work on me."

"But it'd make me super cute, and if it was purple instead, it would go with my eyes," Floren pressed.

"I don't care." Dagas stabbed another slice of his pancakes.

Floren deflated. He crossed his arms and settled into a pout.

Pandoria stroked the star with her thumb. The familiar tugging at her ether reminded her of a the weight of a warm blanket or coat. She wondered if Floren had even noticed this particular idiosyncrasy of the item but decided not to ask.

Dagas pushed away the now empty plate. He wiped his mouth with a handkerchief he had produced from only the Architect knows where.

Pandoria glanced at the pristine plate surprised he had finished so quickly. Dagas hadn't even left a crumb. "Any good?" she asked.

"I've had worse," Dagas muttered as he stood. Suddenly, Floren wrapped his arms around Dagas's waist.

Dagas's frown puckered and he licked his teeth behind clenched lips. "Haven't I told you not to do that?" he growled.

"I just want to show how much my Big Bro and I love each other," Floren replied without remotely easing his grip.

Dagas's eye twitched. "Don't say stuff like that! It gives people the wrong idea."

"What? Don't you love me?" Floren asked with a coy grin.

Dagas gritted his teeth then bopped Floren on the head with his fist. "Get off."

"Ahh!" Floren yelped as he clutched his head and tumbled to his bottom.

Dagas strutted toward the far bed. After a brief moment, he plucked a book from the stack next to it. "I thought I spotted her with this yesterday."

"Isn't that Adenine's?" Pandoria asked looking at what seemed to be an art book.

"No, actually." Dagas glared at her. "It's mine." He sat once more in his throne and cracked open the cover.

"Ooh, can I see?" Floren asked darting over to hang to the arm of the throne. Dagas glowered, but readjusted his hold to allow Floren to look as well.

"Hey, that's pretty," Floren murmured.

"The composition is off and it uses too many cold colors for this scenery, but it isn't terrible," Dagas replied stroking his chin. Dagas leafed through the pages. "This one by the same artist is much less awful."

Floren giggled. "You just like it because the main focus is an axe."

Dagas jutted his lower jaw out and glared. "Of course I don't."

"Uh-huh," Floren said with a tone dripping sarcasm. "I completely believe that."

"I like it for other reasons," Dagas said. He pointed at the page. "The color usage is spectacular. The sunrise peeking through the titan's hide and glinting off the axe's head along with the scattered saffronia leaves contrast the darker colors of the campfire's ashes drawing your eye directly to the one thing that shouldn't be there."

Floren drew in. He examined the book silently for a second or two. "Hey wait, is that a skull?" he asked. "I didn't even see that at first. That's spooky." Floren turned to Dagas. "You're right. This one's way better."

Dagas smirked. "I told you."

As Dagas flipped through the pages again, Floren stood up and rocked on his heels. "Hey, that reminded me, though, can I try out your axe, later?" he asked. Dagas glanced at Floren without turning his head. "I'll let you play with my balls." Floren added with a hum.

Dagas's eyes seemed to bug out from his skull. "Hell no!" he shouted slamming the book closed. He stood up and marched back over to Pandoria who was leaning over the table with her head propped on her hand. He sat down again and propped his feet on the table too close to her face. Pandoria shot him a glare that he ignored.

Floren darted over and retook his seat. He too propped his feet on the table. Pandoria growled. She stood up and shoved Dagas's feet to the floor. Dagas, surprised by the sudden pull of gravity, jerked forward. "Hey!" he shouted. He stood up and jutted his finger into Pandoria's chest. "What's your problem? You'd better have a good excuse for that!"

"My problem?!" Pandoria shouted. "My problem is you. I just want to be alone, but here you are. This is a girls' room, and last I checked, neither of you are girls." Pandoria motioned to Dagas and Floren.

"Pft" was all Dagas replied with before crossing his arms. Pandoria scowled harder. "Is that what you've been sulking over? Pathetic." Dagas said.

Pandoria clenched her teeth. "No! Have you even noticed that our driver seems to be missing?!" Pandoria snarled.

Floren blinked. "No, he isn't. I passed him in the hall on the way here." Pandoria's breath caught in her throat. Dagas, meanwhile, raised an eyebrow at her. Pandoria colored under the regal blade's stare while her core crystal tingled.

"I have to go," Pandoria blurted without even trying to excuse herself. She darted for the door leaving Floren and Dagas alone in the room.

It wasn't long before she found him leaning against the window outside the front entrance whistling a Tantalese folk song. He now wore his own coat, and his apparent good mood made Pandoria uneasy.

Her prince grinned as he caught sight of her. "Morning Pandy, how's it going?"

"Bad. Where have you been?" Pandoria replied. She crossed her arms and glared, but she feared it came off more as a pout.

Her prince shrugged. "All over it feels like. Why? What's up?"

"Have you been avoiding me?" she muttered.

"Well, you did tell me to never speak to you again," her prince said frowning thoughtfully. "You said, and I quote, 'or I'll fry you like a cloud sea crab stick.'"

Pandoria's shoulders sagged. "Oh... I did say that..." She had forgotten about that.

Her prince chuckled. "I figured you just needed some time with whatever."

Pandoria leaned against the window next to her prince. She poked the tips of her index fingers together, and swallowed the lump in her throat. "Can we talk, my prince? I have something I need to tell you."

Her prince smiled warmly. "Sure, what is it, Pandy?"

Pandoria gazed into his turquoise eye as she swam through the deluge of emotions pouring over her from just broaching the topic. "I... It's just... We..." she stammered. Her face burned causing her glasses to fog a little, but her prince watched her patiently. His one eye even opened a bit wider in receptiveness. "I..." Pandoria's breathing both deepened and hastened as her core crystal heated up. She didn't have the words. She'd never have the words for what she felt. "Love" was too weak. She stared at the small smile still on his face. Without thinking, Pandoria wrapped her hands around her prince's neck and brought her lips to that smile.

The touch was electric. Pandoria instantly felt a weight pulling at her ether as her prince's strong arms snaked around her waist. He pulled her close, and her chest pressed into his. Pandoria's core crystal soared as she felt him kissing back. The world around them faded. The people on the street didn't matter. Their friends inside didn't matter. Whatever was at the top of the world tree didn't even matter. All that mattered was Pandoria and her prince.

Then it all stopped. The ether link broke as her prince pulled back, and the look on his face made Pandoria's core crystal feel equally as broken. Sadness, pain, and above all guilt stood in his eye like executioners casting her hopes to the gallows. Pandoria felt the tears starting to sting her own eyes.

"Pandy..." her prince murmured. "We can't..."

"Why not?!" Pandoria shouted.

"You know why," her prince replied placing his hands on her shoulder bulbs.

"No I don't!" Pandoria said. "I love you and you kissed me back. Why can't we be together?"

"Because you're my blade and I'm your driver," her prince shouted back. "It's wrong," he added in a whisper.

Pandoria gasped. Her prince couldn't believe that. "That isn't you, that's Indol and those damn refugees!" she shouted.

"It doesn't matter where the ideas come from. I'm not going to hurt you any more than I already have!" Her prince let go and leaned back against the window. He crossed his arms and stared at the ground.

"I haven't been hurt! Do I look abused to you?" Pandoria replied.

Her prince shot her a glare that quickly softened into a pained frown. "Yes. This is what that looks like." He returned his gaze to the ground.

Pandoria took in another shaky breath. "My feelings are my own."

"Are they? Blades adapt their relationship to what their driver expects from them. If you had been a blade like Dromarch or, hell, even just male, this wouldn't have happened," her prince said without looking away from the ground.

Pandoria pounded the air with her fists. "You don't know that!" she spat.

Her prince's eye narrowed. "Maybe not, but that's not something I'm willing to chance."

Pandoria flung her arm out waving toward the inn. "Well, what about Rex? You don't seem to have any problems with him shacking up with Pyra or Nia."

"That seems to be a special case all 'round, but even if it weren't, I'm not gonna tell them how to live their lives. I'm just not going to risk messing up mine, either," her prince replied.

Pandoria fell silent. Tears dripped from her eyes. It wasn't fair. Everything should be working out. She loved him, and he had returned that affection. Why wasn't that enough? Pandoria sniffled. There had to be some other reason. She hoped there was some other reason. "You left Tantal so you could do what you want. Why is this different?"

"Because I'm older and less of an idiot." Her prince uncrossed his arms and placed one on his hip. "Running into situations with just a sword and a 'consequences be damned' attitude is what got us into so much hot water in the first place."

"We can just run away again," Pandoria pleaded. "Go where people won't care. I'll follow you anywhere."

"Pandy, it isn't about that. And even then I couldn't do it. We both knew going into this that it wouldn't be forever," her prince said. "Once the old man croaks, I'll have to go back to Tantal... and if this Elysium thing doesn't work out, I think I'll have to produce an heir."

Pandoria flinched at that last word. "But they banished you right after we left. You don't owe Tantal anything," she replied.

"That 'banishment' was never anything more than an excuse to let us go gallievanting around Alrest uninhibited. Our last trip to Tantal pretty much confirmed that. If I wasn't banished, they would have dragged me back by force." Her prince sighed. "As much as I hate to admit it, my old man's bigger on bucking tradition than I thought."

"You can always abdicate," Pandoria murmured.

"Tantal's population is small. It has no standing army, and the borders were just opened. Take away its leader now, and it's easy pickin's for whoever wants it." Her prince sighed again. "I don't know how long that vulnerability will last. No one but me is ready for all the political stuff that open borders comes with. Mor Ardain, for example, has good reason to want Tantal."

"But Emperor Niall wouldn't attack Tantal, and Morag wouldn't let him," Pandoria replied. 

"If it was just them, sure, but Mor Ardain has that little senate that likes to do things behind their backs." Her prince rubbed his eye. "Nevermind powers like Uraya and, frankly, Indol. I want to help the world, but I can't just throw Tantal to the volffs in the process."

Pandoria remained silent then a thought occurred. "What about Morag? Do you love her?" she asked.

Her prince blinked. "'Love Morag'? Sure, she's hot stuff, but I'm pretty sure she'd flay me alive with those swords of her's for even suggesting that much."

"But you like her?" Pandoria pressed.

Her prince rubbed the back of his head. "I don't know, Pandy. That's not an idea I've seriously considered."

"Until today, you mean?" Pandoria's lip quivered. She'd been with her prince for years, and here comes Morag to steal him away with one drunken tryst. She crossed her arms and turned away. "You slept with her last night, didn't you?"

She caught her prince's smug grin from the corner of her eye. It made her core crystal swirl with a mix of envy, spite, and pain. "I did not," he announced proudly.

"Huh?" Pandoria's eyes snapped back to him.

"But, don't tell her that yet. I'm not through messing with her," her prince said with a wry grin. Pandoria scowled. Of course she could kiss him, and he'd go right back to flirting with Morag. Morag sidestepped every one of these problems she had. She wasn't his blade, and she could produce an heir. Pandoria started to sob.

She squeaked as a pair of strong arms pulled her close.

"Look, Pandy, don't cry. I'm sorry I've done this to you," her prince said. The phrasing made Pandoria's core crystal ache. "We've been with each other through thick and thin- fighting off monsters and bandits and whatever else the world threw at us. You're the person I trust the most, and you're the person I care about most. No doubt. ...but we can't be lovers." Pandoria simply kept crying as he stroked her back.

After a long while that felt too short, Pandoria's sobbing subsided, and her prince released her. Looking her over, he sighed. "I'll be inside if you need me," he said turning toward the door.

"Wait," Pandoria called meekly. "If I was human, would your answer be different?"

Her prince stopped and looked back at her. For a brief moment, he stayed silent. "It's best not to even entertain that notion, Pandy," he replied then entered the inn.

In wasn't long before Pandoria slunk in behind him. She wasn't fully aware of her surroundings, but soon found herself back in her room. Dagas and Floren had vacated at some point, so it was empty. She crouched against the wall and broke down once more. Pandoria held her knees to her chest. The tears weren't stopping, and if the pain in her core crystal was any measure, they'd never stop. She absently stroked the star pendant between the thumb and forefinger of her left hand. Glancing down, she detached it from her waist and held it in her palms before her. The mere sight of it caused her to sputter and hiccup.

* * *

The prince had stopped and stared intently at a display case in a little shop near the palace in Fonsa Myma. "What do you think about that one?" he asked, pointing at an eyepatch in the window. Embroidery on the fabric took the shape of a scowling eye and a brilliant, red gemstone was embedded where the pupil would be. "I could call it the 'dragon's eye' or the 'eye of justice' or something," the prince babbled.

He turned his head to look at her, and she caught sight of the bandages covering the left side of his face. Supposedly, he was now healed enough to remove them, but even after a few days, he had yet to show her what was underneath. "Whatever makes you happy, Prince Zeke," she replied lowering her head and biting her lip.

"I'm worried it'll be a bit on the pricey side with that ruby and everything, but that last job was a pretty big one. I think we've got enough to spare," the prince chattered. Pandoria simply nodded. Saving what little money they had would probably be the wiser thing, but the prince had barely acknowledged what had happened to him. If anything, he was more animate than before. He didn't let a single punchline pass by and kept himself grinning ear-to-ear from dusk until dawn, yet anyone with half a mind could tell it was a charade.

Pandoria's core crystal felt tight. If only she had been stronger, she could have protected him. She should have protected him. She was his blade. That's what she was supposed to do. She followed behind the prince into the jewelry shop. "Yah can't give me anythin' fer it?" someone asked. "It's clearly worth something."

"Sorry, but I won't be able to sell that. I'll take the gemstones, but that's all," a little, old Urayan lady replied.

"Fine, fine," a large Urayan merchant muttered. He picked up a dull, star-shaped pendant and placed it on the glass display cases to his right. He then picked up a jewelry lockbox and started fiddling with the latch. "Bleedin' things stuck again," he grumbled then stepped toward the window and into the light for a better look.

"So, about the eyepatch in the window," the prince said loudly puffing his chest with his hand on his hip. The old lady perked up and walked over. They exchange pleasantries and then he followed her towards the front display.

Pandoria meanwhile traced her fingers along the glass counter. Jewels and trinkets of every color and size were crammed into too small a space. She glanced at a few price tags and found each one well beyond their meager means. Jewelry was pretty, but Pandoria never felt the need to possess any of it. It drew the attention of bandits, and a warm bed at an inn was worth more than any cold piece of rock or metal.

Her eyes settled on the pendant still sitting on the glass. It was a drab little thing of dull gray and boasted little in the way or ornamentation outside of the similarly colored beads on the strap. She reached out and held it her hand.

On contact, it tugged at her ether startling Pandoria momentarily. It was a mildly warm sensation, however, that felt the same as when she and the prince were in battle. She thought it was her imagination, but the grainy star even seemed to increase its luster once she picked it up. Pandoria squinted and furrowed her brow. She had taken it for some sort of metal, but Pandoria couldn't recall ever seeing metal with a matted surface.

"Yer tryin' tah figure out wut it's made of," the merchant said.

Pandoria jumped. "Sorry!" she said. Touching a peddler's wares without permission could very well start a fight, and that was twice as true in Uraya.

"Ain't anyone in Alrest been able tah tell me." He crossed his arms with a grin. Pandoria sighed thankful he was taking it so well. "Whatever it is, it's strong. Strong enuff tah take gettin' chewed up and spit back out by an urchon," the peddler continued. "Of course, yah bring it to a jewelry shop an' they want pretty not strong."

Pandoria glanced back at the pendant in her hand. The ether draining into it felt comfortable.

"Say what...? 50,000 gold an' you can have it," the peddler said.

Pandoria whirled around. "50,000?! The cheap stuff at the edge of town looks way better, and they only ask 500."

The peddler held his hands up. "The salvager I bought that from fished it up from a cave in Temperantia along with a bunch of hi-tech doodads an' gizmos," he explained. "Whatever it is, I'm sure it's werf more an' 50,000 gold."

"It's not worth that to me," Pandoria said placing it back on the glass and crossing her arms.

The peddler sighed. "Story of me entire time wit' the thing. I know it's worth somethin' to the right buyer, but I ain't fer the life o' me, been able to find the blighter. Tell ya' what, I'm sick of lookin' at it, so 25,000 gold and no less."

Pandoria shook her head. She stole a glance at the prince who was admiring himself with the eyepatch in a mirror. "Still way too much."

The peddler sighed again. "Maybe I got somethin' else." He opened the lockbox and displayed a number of stones. Some of them seemed to be just rocks, but enough of them glittered that Pandoria was certain they all had to be somewhat valuable. "They're mostly raw, but give me more than that greedy bat who owns thah place, and I'll give whatever yah like to you instead."

"I'm not interested," Pandoria said. She thumbed the pendant not knowing when she had picked it back up. "We can't really afford this kind of stuff anyway."

"Don't tell me yer driver doesn't spoil a pretty blade like you," the peddler replied.

Pandoria snorted. The greasy street merchant bit was beginning to grate on her nerves. "Look, I don't want any of your junk, okay?"

"Careful chum, you'd best stop bugging her, or she may pay you in hertz," the prince said from behind. Pandoria jumped causing the prince to chuckle. The peddler furrowed his brow. Pandoria assumed he didn't understand the joke. "Come on, let's go," the prince said motioning to the door.

Pandoria nodded, and handed the pendant back to the peddler. She caught a glimpse of the owner giving him the stink eye. She probably didn't like him trying to sell his wares in her shop.

"You like that, Pandy?" the prince asked as the peddler placed the pendant into the lockbox. She shook her head and turned to leave but couldn't stop herself from giving it a parting glance.

"So how much was that eyepatch?" Pandoria asked once they were out in the street.

"50,000 gold," the prince said with a frown. Pandoria blinked at the familiar number. "I wager we'd have just enough to make that," he continued.

Back at the inn, Pandoria sat on the bed as the prince gathered up every gold coin he could find. Coming up just shy, he rubbed the back of his head. "Hope this will be enough," he muttered.

Pandoria sighed trying to console herself. Camping wasn't that bad. Outside was nice, too. It was just bugs and rain and dirt and grass that she didn't like.

"Be back soon," the prince said waving as he left.

"Soon" by the prince's definition was quite different from Pandoria's as he slunk back in hours later. Pandoria darted over looking him over for injury. She hoped he hadn't gotten mugged. The prince brushed off her concern. "Sit down, Pandy," he said. Pandoria returned a questioning stare but complied. The prince produced a small box from behind his back. "Here, I got you something."

Her thoughts were momentarily stunted as she took the box in her hand. Her stomach did flips as she held the red velvet case. Swallowing, she pulled back the lid to find that ugly, little star pendant staring back at her. Pandoria gasped. "Prince Zeke, you didn't...?" she said. 

"Of course I did. I wanted to cheer you up, Pandy. We're going to be together forever, so I'd rather you not be so gloomy over every little flesh wound," the prince said with a grin. 

"'Flesh wound'? You were stabbed in the eye!" Pandoria shouted. "There's no way you're okay with that!"

The prince frowned and touched the bandages. "Of course not... but I could have lost way more than an eye to those Ingas. We get to go on living doing what we want, helping the people who need it, and having all sorts of adventures, and we still managed to finish the job. What's an eye in comparison to that?"

"But if I were a stronger blade..." Pandoria started.

"And if I were a better driver..." Zeke cut her off.

Pandoria's eyes widened. "No, Prince Zeke! You're not..."

"We're who we are and nothing can change that," the prince continued. "I'm not seeing much reason to pass around blame. It won't do any good for anyone. You're strong enough. We got out of there alive, didn't we?" He crossed his arms.

Pandoria looked at the ground. "Here," the prince said pulling the pendant out of the box and hooking it around neck. The string was too long and dangled almost to her navel. Her prince frowned and snorted. "Maybe we can cut it shorter?"

Pandoria shook her head and unhooked the pendant. "I have a different idea," she replied. She latched the ends to her waist where it hung against her thigh. "So how much did you spend on this?"

"20,000 g's," he smirked.

"I think you way overpaid," Pandoria replied unable to contain her smile.

The prince shook his head. "No amount of gold is worth your smile," he said. Pandoria's face erupted into a fierce burn. Something stirred in her core crystal heating it up. "Hey, that sounded pretty smooth, huh?" her prince asked grinning like an idiot.

"Stop talking or you'll ruin it," Pandoria replied barely able to look him in the eye. Seeing the bandages stirred a thought. "Wait what about your eyepatch? Did you not buy one?"

"Of course I bought an eyepatch. Check this one out," her prince produced something from his coat pocket. "Look, it has Turters on it and everything." Pandoria leaned in and examined the turtle embroidery on the eyepatch. "Only 700 gold. Quite the steal, I'd wager."

"You're gonna wear a turtle eyepatch?" Pandoria asked.

"Yeah, sure. What's wrong with that?" her prince replied hugging the thing to his chest.

Pandoria giggled and rubbed the pendant with her thumb. "Nothing, my prince."

* * *

Pandoria looked at the pendant in her hands. She faintly wondered when it had taken on a more golden color. It may have been an overpriced piece of junk, but to her this piece of junk represented her bond to Zeke. As driver and blade and as more. Pandoria gripped it tightly to her core crystal, and it siphoned her ether more strongly due to the direct contact. Pandoria's tears stopped and her face hardened.

"Together forever."

This hadn't changed anything. So what if her prince was getting along too well with Morag? So what if he thought a driver having a relationship with their blade was abuse? So what if she couldn't produce an heir? Pandoria wasn't going to give up. These weren't walls in her way. They were mountains to be climbed. She wrapped the pendant around her waist. No more crying. She had a job to do.


	11. Aegaeon (Extra)

Aegaeon lifted his head with a groan. Rubbing his brow, he scanned the room. The drawn curtains blotted the midmorning sun casting the room into a dim gloom. He groaned again as he suppressed his first inclinations to simply roll over and go back to sleep. Instead, he slipped out of bed.

Aegaeon rolled a crick from his shoulder as he entered into the hallway. Lethargically, he plodded his way down the stairs and into the lobby. Once there, he glanced around. He had yet to spot a soul, and the inn was unusually quiet for supposedly housing over twenty people. Aegaeon sighed. He assumed they had gone off somewhere without him. If he had known that, he certainly would have stayed in bed.

Still feeling stiff, Aegaeon stretched his shoulder to alleviate the same crick once more then turned back to the room. He froze as a bunnit sat munching a meaty carrot in the hallway he had just come down. Aegaeon squinted, and the bunnit looked up at him. Its mouth chewed at the bits of carrot causing its nose to bob up and down. Aegaeon tiptoed forward not wanting to scare it off.

Aegaeon held his breath as he reached down toward the bunnit. As he was right on the cusp of lunging for the capture, it darted off around his left side. Twirling around, Aegaeon gave chase. He rounded the corner and dashed down the hallway. He spotted its tail as it slipped out the opened rear entrance. Aegaeon flung the door open, and nearly shat himself.

Red fur danced in the arid air as the massive ape sitting in the alley turned his head toward him. Rotbart roared. Aegaeon slammed the door shut. What the hell has he doing here? He's supposed to be in Gormott. Aegaeon gasped down more air than he needed in his terror. 

Aegaeon remained with his back pressed to the door. As his breathing slowed, he began to wonder why it was still so quiet. Surely the giant ape would paw at the door to get to him or something. Turning around, he opened the door but a crack and peeked out. The alley was empty. Aegaeon sighed with a relief that was quickly drowned out again with more worry.

He needed to warn someone. If the Territorial Rotbart was loose in the middle of a town, it was only a matter of time before it killed someone or multiple someones. Aegaeon hurried back to the lobby.

Again, he found the entrance to the inn deserted. Aegaeon held his chin in thought. He would start here. First he would check every room. If he was truly alone, he'd venture into town and find Morag. It was all he could do. Fighting off that ape alone would be a death wish. Aegaeon's head snapped around as someone kicked in the door.

A muscular, dark-haired man with a thick mustache and wearing a colorful poncho and wide sombrero strutted into the room. Aegaeon squinted as the man took a drag from his cigar. "Don't I know you?" Aegaeon asked.

"Yo no soy un tipo tu conoces. Yo soy El Malo, un hombre peligroso," Malos said.

Aegaeon blinked. "What?" he asked.

"Yo quero todo los huevos dorado del bunnit," Malos said but Aegaeon didn't understand a word.

To their right, Perceval crashed in through a window. Aegaeon covered his face as glass shards rained down. Malos shouted something indistinct. "Your reign of villainy comes to and end, El Malo!" Perceval said drawing his blade.

"Tu no puedes hacer nada," Malos replied.

Perceval looked at Aegaeon. "Surrender. You are outnumbered."

Malos laughed. "Estamos dos y dos. ¿Estas ciego, Perceval?"

Perceval stood upright out of his battle stance. "I see no one else."

Malos looked back the around the room. "¿Y donde esta el guanajo?" Malos turned and stepped back out the front door. "¡Dale guanajo! Fajar con las gente."

"I don't understand any of that!" someone whined. "Why don't you make Akhos come with you when you do this weird stuff?"

"Cause Akhos is a little bitch," Malos shouted back.

"But you call me the same thing," Mikhail replied.

"Well, Akhos is a bigger little bitch," Malos said.

"Wouldn't that just be 'smaller bitch'?" Mikhail asked.

"I don't give a shit, Mik! Get in there!"

Mikhail walked in; his shoulders sagged as he walked. He wore a turkey mask that covered half his face. "Hi," he said giving a half-hearted wave.

Malos stepped in behind him taking a drag from his cigar. "Ahora," he said and drew his monado. Perceval returned to his battle crouch prompting Aegaeon to place his own hand on his katana. Mikhail drew a pair of rubber squeaky hammers with a grimace.

Perceval lunged. Malos lifted the monado stopping Perceval's slash. Perceval then swung his leg around crashing it into Malos who blocked it with his forearm. Malos jabbed with the hilt of the monado. Perceval jumped back, and the pair rounded in a circle as they each assessed how to approach the other again.

Aegaeon and Mikhail, meanwhile, looked at one another apprehensively. Neither wanted to make the first move, and Aegaeon doubted Mikhail even wanted to fight.

Suddenly, the entire wall with the window Perceval had crashed through caved in. "Don't forget me!" Captain Padraig shouted from the back of the Relentless Arduran.

Malos and Perceval stopped and looked up.

"Who are you?" Captain Padraig asked Malos.

Malos crossed his arms. "Yo soy El Malo, un hombre peligroso," he said then glanced at Perceval and Aegaeon before turning back. "...y tu?"

"I am the lord of Gormott's seedy underbelly and first disciple of Don Dondon. I am the oncoming storm, the unburnt, the ubermensch. I am matter. I am antimatter. I am vengeance. I am the end," Captain Padraig shouted raising his fist in the air.

Malos blinked then removed the cigar from his mouth to lick his lips. "...y tu nombre, amigo?"

"Padraig," Captain Padraig replied. "Don't forget me."

"Ahh..." Malos returned his cigar to his mouth. He turned back to Perceval. "Ahora, dame los huevos."

Perceval glared. "Your villainous ways end here, El Malo."

"No, I'm here to kill Perceval," Captain Padraig protested. "I am the sworn enemy of the Blades of Justice not you. It is my blood-borne right."

Ignoring their conversation, Aegaeon stared at the giant ardun as he faintly wondered how much it would cost to ship one so big so far.

"Call them in!" Captain Padraig shouted snapping Aegaeon back from his thoughts.

Perceval leapt up and smashed his fist into Captain Padraig's head knocking him off the still docile Relentless Arduran. "I'm not calling them in for a level 8," Perceval said darkly.

Captain Padraig touched his helmet with his forefinger. Aegaeon saw the Arduruan that had moments before been pawing at the ground with its hooves stiffen and gain a glazed look in its eye. It swung its head smashing it into Perceval and throwing him across the room.

Perceval grunted and clutched his side as he lay on the ground. He pressed a button on his utility belt as he stood. Aegaeon wondered why he had never noticed the big, golden belt the blade had most certainly always worn and had been around his waist the entire time. "Fine. Have it your way."

"The gavel of justice falls," Godrey shouted as he crashed in through the roof.

"Breast give up now, Captain," Perun said diving in behind him. She wagged her finger as her bosom bounced more than it should have. She spotted Malos and flinched readying her spear. "Tits El Malo!" Godfrey readied his hammer as well.

Malos laughed putting his hand on his hip and holding his cigar in his forefingers. "Las mujeres conocen un hombre peligroso."

"Behave!" Captain Padraig yelled back before returning to directing the Arduran with his helmet once more.

"My hammer burns with righteous fury. For great justice!" Godrey shouted as he charged the massive ardun. The Relentless Arduran inhaled then spewed noxious fumes into the air.

"Be careful, this gas will knockers you out," Perun warned covering her face.

Godfrey brought down the hammer onto the ardun's skull. The Arduran rammed at Godrey with its head unfettered.

Perun drove her spear into the Arduran's side while Perceval slashed the opposing side. The Arduran hopped into the air slamming its hooves into the ground and sending shockwaves out from the impact.

"Watch your footing when it boobs like that," Perun said.

Captain Padraig laughed. "See, I have them on the ropes. What makes you think you can take me, El Malo?"

"Callate. Tu hables basura. ¡Yo soy El Malo, un hombre peligroso, y yo tango un monstruo tambien!" Malos shouted clearly growing annoyed. He snapped his fingers. The roof overhead collapsed in as Ophion crashed through it.

"No, I'm the better supervillain. Yer done!" Captain Padraig said directing the Arduran to attack Ophion.

"Malos!" Rex yelled from behind snapping Aegaeon from this spectacle. Aegaeon whirled around. The entire group stood behind him ready for combat.

"What do you want Malos?" Mythra yelled.

Malos frowned bearing his teeth as he chewed the end of the cigar. "Yo no soy Malos. Ustedes no conocen mi cara. Soy El Malo, un hombre peligroso."

Ignoring him, Rex charged with an underwhelming battlecry. Malos held up his monado in preparation. Rex attacked. Spinning around, he sliced twice with the aegis sword.

Nia rode by on Dromarch followed by Zeke, Pandoria, Morag, and Brighid.

"Come on," Brighid said as she passed. Aegaeon took a step to follow before halting in confusion. Brighid stood giving her ether to Zeke who wore the special inquisitor uniform. He avoided a laser then cracked the whipswords into Ophion's head.

He glanced over at Morag who was swinging Pandoria's big bang edge. Her coattails billowed. She fired a beam of electricity into Ophion's hull.

"Wait, which one of you is my driver?" Aegaeon asked.

"Think you can take me?!" Captain Padraig said jumping on the ardun's back and joining the fray himself.

Zeke cracked a whipsword across the Arduran's face. It mooed in anger. Charging forward it knocked, Zeke into the air.

Ophion fired rockets pelting the entire fight with its volley.

Captain Padraig kicked his heels and the Arduran started jumping in place. It slammed the earth with its hooves, and a crack appeared in the ground. It grew wide as the split beneath their feet and the ground itself swallowed up Morag, Pandoria, Zeke, and Brighid.

Tora and Poppi ran up. "Tora take revenge for friends!" he shouted. Poppi looked strange. Instead of metal, her body was made entirely from food products.

"Tora make brand new Poppi form: Poppi Yumyum," Tora shouted. "Poppi, use tasty cannons." Poppi flew into the air and fired vegan sausages at the massive ardun. It recoiled in pain.

Arduran charged again before grabbing Tora in its mouth.

"Wait, Tora not tasty!" Tora yelled as the Arduran gobbled him down.

"Poppi very tasty!" Poppi said as she was likewise eaten.

Across the room, Malos, Rex, Perceval, and Mythra were still locked into their swordfight. Malos dove to the right avoiding a slash from Perceval then brought his monado up toward Rex to be met with the Aegis sword.

A bunnit hopped into the middle of what remained of the lobby. In its tail it carried a golden egg.

"¡Guanajo miras!" Malos shouted as he pointed at it. Mikhail dipped his head up from behind the couch he had been hiding behind. 

Mikhail dashed for the bunnit. Aegaeon, not entirely clear on the situation, but having picked up that the bunnit had some vague importance, ran toward it from the opposite direction. The bunnit darted away from Mikhail only to see Aegaeon and turn around again. Trapped between the two, it hopped frantically in circles.

"Let me have it, Mikhail," Aegaeon said calmingly

Mikhail frowned. "The faster I get those eggs, the faster I can go home, man."

"Why are they important?" Aegaeon asked.

Mikhail shrugged. "Beats me. I'm just the henchman."

A massive cloud swooped down from the sky casting its shadow over Aegaeon and Mikhail, " Sorry, old boys, but this belongs to me," Rotbart said from the back of the cloud as he snatched up both the bunnit and the egg. "Cheerio," he said waving. The cloud caused a strong wind to form in its absence that knocked both Aegaeon and Mikahil to the ground.

Malos roared then jumped onto Ophion and kicked his heels. "¡Arriba!" he shouted as Ophion reared back and shot after the flying monkey.

"Aegaeon, to the Percycopter!" Perceval said appearing next to Aegaeon. He hoisted him back to his feet before dashing off. Aegaeon glanced back at Mikhail before sighing then gave chase after Perceval.

"What's a 'Percycopter'?" Aegaeon called forward as he followed Perceval up the stairs. Aegaeon leapt past a collapsed portion of the stairs careful not to land on any unstable parts of the ruined terrace. He turned and saw the Boeing AH-64 Apache attack helicopter sitting on the roof with Perceval's gourd emblazoned on the front and blades that resembled chroma katanas.

Perceval jumped into the cockpit. He flicked a few switches before noticing Aegaeon still standing there. He stared prompting Aegaeon to climb into second seat behind him. The glass cover closed, and the blades began to spin.

The percycopter lifted into the air, and Aegaeon gasped. He looked over the console ahead of him. Buttons littered the space around a pair of monitors, and a pilot stick jutted out from beneath them. He pressed one of the buttons. A rocket fired from the side wing and leveled a building. Perceval glared back at him. "Uh... sorry," Aegaeon said blinking.

In the distance, Aegaeon spied Opheon and Rotbart engaged in dogfight. Ophion fired rockets that Rotbart blocked with his forearms. Smoke from the explosions engulfed him.

A moment later, Rotbart flew from the smoke apparently having jumped from the cloud and crashed his fist into Ophion's head narrowly missing Malos. Malos stood and swung his monado gashing Rotbart's arm.

Rotbart continued to fall while his cloud swooped down to catch him.

"Fire at the cloud," Perceval ordered. Aegaeon blinked then looked at his panel. Having no idea how to operate it, he pressed the same button once more. A rocket fired from the side and sailed between Rotbart and the cloud before crashing into Ophion. Ophion fired a laser from its mouth as it roared in pain.

Using this as a distraction, Perceval flew the percycopter directly at the cloud while unloading the front machine guns into it. Being a cloud, it wasn't really affected, but having been cut off from his landing by the chopper, Rotbart hit the blades and started spinning. The giant gogol extended his arms and jumped again flying through the air in a pirouette.

"Yer done!" Captain Padraig shouted from the back of the Relentless Arduran as they galloped through the air.

"Moooooooo!" the arduran added as they crashed into Ophion and Malos. Twirling through the air with his arms now outstretched, Rotbart landed on the Ardurans back.

"Behave!" Captain Padraig shouted as the ape picked him up with one hand. Rotbart grabbed Captain Padraig's head between the fingers of his other hand and pulled. It separated.

"It's all ogre now!" the unmasked Captain Shrek shouted. His green ear horns flopped in the wind. Malos jumped from Ophion raising his monado to strike down Rotbart. The massive ape threw Captain Shrek at Malos halting the attack and sending them both flying. Swinging down, Rotbart landed back on his cloud.

Perceval whirled the chopper around shooting the machine guns at the ape. Rotbart flew ahead of the gunfire holding his hands to near side as if her were trying to protect a large ball.

"Kaaaaah," Rotbart said. Perceval pulled the copter upwards as Ophion tried to ram them.

"Meeeeh," Rotbart continued. He flew to the right as Ophion swapped his target to the giant ape. Perceval shot at Ophion, and Aegaeon pressed the rocket button again.

"Haaaah," Rotbart said. Ophion fired its own rockets that Perceval narrowly avoided by flying low. A few exploded into the Relentless Arduran enraging it. The Arduran charged at Ophion crashing through the percycopter's tail.

"Meeeeh," Rotbart repeated. As the chopper spun in the air, Perceval opened the cockpit and jumped.

"Haaaaaah!" Rotbart fired a massive beam of energy from his hands missing Perceval but searing the chopper clear in two and blowing a hole into Ophion. Perceval drove his katana deep into the ape's heart.

Aegaeon clung to the seat of the falling chopper. The wind buffeted his face and his coat flapped violently. His mind raced. There was nowhere to run. There was nowhere to escape to. All he could do is fall and crash into the whiteness below them where he would be swallowed up by the cloud sea. Aegaeon knew these next few seconds were his last.

Something gold glinted among the flaming debris. Aegaeon recognized the bunnit egg. If he was going to die, he'd at least be the one to retrieve the thing that killed him. He dove for it kicking his half of the percycopter in the other direction.

The egg was still too far away. Though he couldn't reach it, he was slowly gaining on it. Closer and closer and closer. Another moment and Aegaeon's fingers closed over it. 

For a brief moment, all Aegaeon saw was endless white. Then he hit the water.

Aegaeon's limp body sank into the darkness. The creatures that lived in the cloud sea floated by him. A group of medooz swam by. Close behind a serprond followed and ate up one of the medooz. Crustips and krabble crawled along the hull of an old ship. None cared for the carcass that sank by them.

Darkness cradled his body in its cold embrace, and the world sped by. His body was eaten by the monsters and his core crystal eroded into dust. Aegaeon felt nothing and felt all as he stepped onto the small platform.

Purple glowed between what looked like concrete panels on the otherwise featureless platform. It was no larger than the throne room in Mor Ardain's palace. It hurdled through a starry expanse of nothingness, and Aegaeon could feel the power and agelessness of this place. It was his ultimate purpose- his final destination.

The golden egg lay cracked at Aegaeon's feet, but no yolk spilled from it. A glowing orb radiating a rainbow of energy drifted into his sight. Two lines crossed the sphere decidedly off center. Aegaeon took the orb in his hands and it shattered at his touch. The multicolored power entered his body and surged through him like a fire.

An unrecognizable noise rang out. No. Aegaeon did recognize it. It sounded like laughter. He turned around to find a massive white object descending from the star-speckled abyss. It was the master of this domain. It was the hand of this world's architect.

Aegaeon gripped the hilt of his chroma katana as the hand pointed at him. The power of the smashed ball swelled in him. He would defeat this foe in one strike.

He drew his blade ready to sear this dark master's hand in two. Something shook him. A familiar voice called his name. Suddenly he was back at the inn lying beneath the covers.

He squinted blearily at the figure standing over him. "Morag?" His head throbbed, and he wanted to collapse right back into bed.

"Yes," Morag said nodding.

Aegaeon rubbed his eyes trying to shake off the bizarre dream. "What time is it?" he asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an April Fool's chapter with a guest appearance by the Easter bunnit. It works best if you're not quite certain what you're getting into, so I left it in the main fic in addition to posting it separately.


	12. Dromarch

Dromarch sniffed the air. His lady was close- very close. While an outburst from Tora distracted the others, Dromarch stretched his neck out the window. He spied his lady tiptoeing toward the corner of the inn. Dromarch snorted. While her odd behavior may have typically concerned him, Dromarch thought it wise to allow her to learn to resolve certain matters for herself. Though he would be averse to admitting it aloud, Azurda was correct. He tended overindulge if not outright spoil his driver, so despite his instincts, he would simply have to trust that she would find him if she truly needed his help. He chuckled to himself as she pressed against the wall to peek around the side before rounding the building and leaving his sights.

Dromarch returned his head to the room to see Poppi dashing out. Rex gave Azurda a worried glance before darting through the door after Poppi. Azurda attempted to follow, but moving at such a speed was beyond his small body.

"You won't be getting far on those stubby wings, my friend," Dromarch said as he approached the small titan from behind.

"I'll have you know I had a magnificent pair of wings not long ago," Azurda replied turning to look at him.

"I know. I saw them once," Dromarch replied. Azurda plopped down on Dromarch's head without so much as a warning. "You're becoming too comfortable with this arrangement. If my lady wishes for a ride, you may have to find a different means of transportation," Dromarch said.

"Hmph, I think there's enough room up here for the both of us," Azurda replied. "And as a titan, I believe I have also earned such allowances."

Dromarch rolled his eyes. The tiny titan seemed to have a knack for rationalization. He pushed the front door open wider with his paw and glimpsed Rex and Nia staring at one another red-faced not far beyond it.

"Perhaps we should leave them to it?" Azurda said from above. "They appear to have some things to discuss."

"Indeed," Dromarch replied slinking back inside.

"Perhaps a game to pass the time, then?" Azurda suggested lounging on Dromarch's skull.

Dromarch snorted. "I won't decline, but I would prefer a better opponent."

"Is that so? I would trounce you in whatever game you chose," Azurda said hopping up taking flight.

Dromarch rested his hind quarters on the ground as Azurda fluttered in front of him. "With all that talk, perhaps you'd like to wager a bit of money on your skills?" Dromarch replied with a smirk.

"No wallet I'm afraid," Azurda said crossing his arms and looking away. Dromarch knew that while this was technically true, Azurda often used that line when asked for gold yet never seemed to require asking for any himself. It hadn't taken the big cat long to put two and two together. The titan did have money; though, it seemed only he and Rex knew how miserly the tiny titan truly was. Exactly where Azurda stored his gold, however, still remained a mystery.

"Perhaps I will buy you one, then," Dromarch said. "Then you will have a place to keep all the gold we both know you have."

Azurda gasped. "You wouldn't dare?!"

"Does the winner taking 500g seem fair enough?" Dromarch asked ignoring Azurda's little conniption.

"Highway robbery! I never did peg you for a common criminal!" Azurda replied stomping the air.

Dromarch chuckled. He started walking toward the hallway. "Well, if I'm too fearsome of an opponent, feel free to decline."

Azurda fluttered behind him, and Dromarch caught his scowl from the corner of his eye. "Hmph. Name your game."

Dromarch outright grinned to himself. He made a habit not to smile as his teeth tended to unsettle others, but this had been the moment he had been working up to. "Dueling Kingdoms," he said.

"Fiend!" Azurda called from behind. Dromarch couldn't contain his laughter.

Dromarch pushed open the door to the store room allowing Azurda to fly in. He then turned around and entered the opposite door himself.

"Oh, you're back," Roc said looking up from the small table in the room.

"Breakfast plans may be postponed for a short while," Dromarch said walking over to one of the beds and taking a seat on the floor.

Roc nodded then pointed at the table with the quill he was holding. "Just putting the finishing touches on all these letters."

Azurda fluttered in with a board game in his arms. He bumped the door with his back shutting it. Dropping the game on the bed in front of Dromarch, he started setting the pieces scowling the entire while.

Taking a seat on the bed across from him, Azurda held up the instruction manual. "Alright, how do these pieces move again?"

"You're holding that sideways," Dromarch said.

Azurda squinted at the paper. "Oh," he said "...so I am." He quickly reorientated the manual then Azurda hesitantly drew a card from one of the stacks. Consulting the manual again, he placed the first piece on the board.

The game proceeded with little to no issue for Dromarch with Azurda making bad and occasionally illegal moves. The primary entertainment was the stress the old titan suffered deciding what to do every turn. 500 gold was on the line after all.

A knock came from the door. "Come in," Roc said.

Dromarch looked up to see Rex and his lady as they entered. "Hmm, that was quick," he said.

His lady's ears perked up. "What was quick?" she asked.

"Umm... nothing my lady," Dromarch replied a bit too quickly for his own tastes.

His lady squinted but didn't press.

"Well, ah found Nia," Rex said pointing back at her with his thumb. "Guess we can go eat now?"

Roc stood up. "I was just about to fly these letters to the courier," he said lifting a small stack of envelopes into the air for them to see.

"How long will you be?" Rex asked crossing his arms.

"Twenty minutes give or take," Roc said. "If you tell me where you're going I can still meet you there."

"We'll just wait and then we can go together," Rex said smiling.

"Well, I wouldn't want to inconvenience you," Roc replied scratching his beak.

"Oh come on, you're not an inconvenience, Roc," Rex said. "Go on and hurry back." He shooed Roc out the door without letting him get another word in.

His lady shuffled to the table and collapsed into the chair Roc had been sitting in. She closed her eyes and massaged her temples.

"You alright, Nia?" Rex asked before Dromarch could. Without opening her eyes, his lady held up her index and middle fingers in a peace sign. Rex nodded before turning to Azurda and Dromarch. Dromarch faintly wondered if it even occurred to Rex that she couldn't see the gesture.

"Oy, you're playing dueling kingdoms? Gramps is terrible at this game," Rex said grinning over his folded arms.

"I know," Dromarch replied turning his head away to hide his own grin.

"He's refused to play this game ever since that one time with Roc," Rex said. "How'd you get him to agree to this?"

"I have my means of persuasion," Dromarch replied.

Azurda scowled. ""Persuasion' isn't the half of it. Hustled me into it is more like it," he said causing Rex to raise an eyebrow.

"I talked him into a bet," Dromarch explained licking his paw and stroking his head.

"I maintain that Floren has been a bad influence on you," Azurda said crossing his little arms.

"I suppose I could let you off..." Dromarch began. A faint glimmer of hope sparked behind the titan's eyes. "...under the condition that you pay for everyone's meal later," Dromarch finished slyly.

Azurda gasped. "That's much more than 500 gold," he protested.

Rex laughed. "You'd best be careful, gramps. You're obviously dealin' with a master strategist."

Dromarch reveled in the praise. He had in fact been planning this exchange for a while. It was a sort of revenge for a prank Azurda had played on him involving an overspiced, dried sunfish. Dromarch still vividly recalled how much it had burned.

A disgruntled "Hmph" was all Azurda replied with as he apparently resigned himself to his fate.

Turning his attention away from the game, Dromarch glanced over at Nia who hadn't moved since reclining in the chair. "My lady...?" he said.

His lady opened only one eye to look at him. She appeared to be feeling in poor spirits. "What is it, Dromarch?"

"Perhaps it would be best to find Adenine and Floren while we wait for Roc to return," Dromarch said. "I doubt either has eaten."

"Fine, I'll go look," his lady said waving her hand in the air.

"If my lady wishes, I may-" Dromarch said before she cut him off.

"Just stay an' play yer stuffy old game," she said. "I'm supposed to be the driver after all."

Nia stood back up with a stretch and a yawn. She opened her eyes and focused on something behind Dromarch. "Rex?" she asked. Dromarch followed her gaze to find Rex leaning against the wall clenching his eyes.

Rex looked up at her. "Just a headache," he said. "Kinda came on suddenly." He laughed then straightened up again.

"Join the club," Nia replied with a short laugh as well. She stretched her shoulders then left through the door.

"Nia, wait up. Ah'll come with you," Rex said darting after her. A moment later, he poked his head back in. "Let's all meet back here in twenty minutes," Rex said.

Dromarch nodded before returning attention back to the game. After a respectable while, Dromarch had backed Azurda's pieces into a corner and taken most of his resources. Victory was inevitable.

"Surrender would be the honorable defeat," Dromarch urged smugly.

Azurda narrowed his eyes. "No, I'm sure there's a way out."

"Yes. Surrendering," Dromarch replied flatly.

Dromarch's ears perked at the sound of crinkling paper and his nose detected the smell of ink and pulp. Dromarch looked towards the door as Adenine poked her head inside.

"Dromarch, am I glad I found you," Adenine said rushing over. "You have got to see this!" she said bustling with excitement. Dromarch wondered if she was going to start hopping in place. Suddenly, she frowned, furrowed her brow, and placed her index finger on her lips. "Actually, maybe I should show you after I bind it. I don't want to risk losing any pages. That could be bad, and then the book wouldn't be complete either! No, it's much better if I take care of it all beforehand. Do you have any money?" She leaned toward him as she asked.

Dromarch was taken aback by the flurry of words. Adenine could rival Kora when she was excited enough. "I'm sorry. Our lady carries the finances."

"Oh shoot," Adenine said pounding her palm with her fist. "I saw her not long ago, too. I need some bookbinding supplies, but I think I'll be short around 300 or 400 gold for it."

"If it's so little, I believe I have a means of producing it." Dromarch raised an eyebrow and glanced at Azurda.

Azurda frowned and threw his arms in the air. "Fine," he said in a huff. He lifted from the bed and flew out the door.

A few moments later, he returned carrying a small stack of gold coins and sat 400g on the table. Dromarch raised an eyebrow. Azurda scowled and placed another 100g onto the pile.

"That should be enough, yes?" Dromarch asked.

Adenine picked up the gold then smiled at Dromarch. "Yes, thank you." She sped to the door only to twirl around on her heels once she got there. "Oh, and hold onto your fur because when I get back I have the most amazing thing to show you," she practically squealed. "Yippie-ki-yay!" she shouted running out the door.

"Well, she's certainly lively today," Azurda said.

"Indeed. Though it appears I forgot to invite her to breakfast. I would assume my lady did, but..." Dromarch trailed off leaving the thought unfinished. He turned to Azurda. "Another game, then?"

"As long as money isn't involved this time," Azurda said.

They played another round. Dromarch took his time to explain his own moves to the tiny titan. As they neared the end of the second game, Roc reentered.

"No lines?" Azurda asked playfully. Dromarch had merely heard the tale in passing, but apparently Roc and Rex once had to spend three hours waiting at the post office in Fonsa Myma. According to Roc, he could have flown to Garfont in that time.

"Thankfully," Roc replied. "So who's winning?"

"Not I," Azurda said. "School this cheater for me, would you Roc?" he asked as he flew to the side of the game board

"Sure thing," Roc replied taking his place. He glanced over the pieces. "Oh dear..." he said causing Dromarch to laugh.

Roc sat an envelope he had been carrying beside him. Azurda picked it up. "Another letter from Garfont?"

"Yeah, though it was blank?" Roc replied moving a piece.

Dromarch studied the move. He hadn't seen it beforehand.

"Blank?" Azurda said pulling it out and looking it over. "Strange."

"I'm guessing it was just sent by mistake," Roc replied. He leaned in to move the piece as Dromarch dictated his own move and drew his resource card. Roc stroked his beak as he examined it for himself.

The game progressed into the endgame quickly. Roc clearly had more experience playing this game than Dromarch, but they were too close in skill for him to compensate for such a large lead. The endgame drug on as Roc fortified his remaining territory, but Dromarch enjoyed himself. Eventually Dromarch won, and he and Roc exchanged tactics while Azurda's eyes glazed over.

As they had just begun a third game, the door flew open, and Floren bounded in. "Dromarch! Dromarch!" he shouted with an urgency that made the large cat's heart palpitate. "Come with me! Hurry! Something's wrong with Adenine!"

Dromarch sprang to his feet knocking the board onto the floor. Seeing this, Floren turned and raced back down the hall. Dromarch sprinted behind him hearing Roc's wing beats not far behind.

Floren dashed into the room right before the stairs, and moments later, Dromarch rounded into it himself. Adenine stood in the middle of the room holding a sheet of paper in her hand. Her half-lidded eyes stared at the page, and her body twitched at odd intervals as she mumbled words under her breath that Dromarch didn't recognize.

"I found her like this!" Floren half screamed. "She won't respond to anything! I tried shouting, and poking her, and everything!"

"Calm yourself, Floren," Dromarch said giving the smaller blade a reassuring nudge with his nose. "We'll figure it out." Floren nodded then took a seat on the bed with worry still in his eyes.

Dromarch turned back to Adenine. He sniffed her, but smelled nothing beyond the usual smells he would expect. "Adenine?" he said looking her over. She made no indication that she heard him.

"Ever seen anything like this?" Dromarch asked Azurda who had been brought by Roc.

Azurda flew out of Roc's talons. "No, never."

Dromarch pushed her with his head causing her to wobble in place. "Very odd..." Dromarch said to himself.

Azurda flew close and pinched her skin in his paws. He turned back and shook his head after Adenine did not react.

The page Adenine held fluttered in a breeze. "What about that?" Dromarch said motioning with his head.

Azurda flew over and pried it from her hand. Adenine jerked and twitched before her eyes rolled into the back of her head. The words she spoke ceased. Azurda fluttered back in surprise. "I'm not sure that was a good idea," he said.

"What's goin' on?" Dromarch heard Rex call from the door. He turned to see Rex and Finch entering while Sheba remained in her tub peering in from the door.

"Adenine is unresponsive, and we do not know the cause," Dromarch said tersely. Though he hid it, Adenine's reaction to removing the sheet had frightened him substantially.

Rex walked up and waved his hand in front of Adenine's face. "Anyone home?" When there came no response, he frowned and crossed his arms. "How long's she been like this?"

Dromarch bowed his head as he thought. "From the time we last saw her until now has been nearly half an hour. She had to have collected those supplies herself." Dromarch motioned to a bag containing a spool of thread, a slab of leather, and a couple other items he couldn't see clearly. "I would wager no longer than fifteen minutes."

Dromarch glanced at Azurda who nodded in agreement.

Rex furrowed his brow. "So no one's got any ideas how to fix this?"

"We will try our hand at it," Sheba announced from the door.

Before anyone could stop her, Sheba hopped out of her bathtub and marched toward Adenine. Drawing her hand back, she crashed her open palm into the bookish blade's cheek sending her to the floor.

"Aaaah!" Adenine moaned clutching her face. "That hurt!" Adenine stood up rubbing her face. A red handprint was plastered across her cheek. She looked around the room, "Where'd you guys all come from?"

Dromarch narrowed his eyes. "Do you not recall anything?"

"Recall what? I was getting ready to bind all these pages together then Sheba slaps me across the face harder than I can even punch." She glared at Sheba who merely flipped her hair.

Dromarch frowned. "You were in a very odd state. We were completely unable to rouse you through conventional means."

"I was?" Adenine squinted. She bit her lower lip. "That's even more reason to make sure none of these pages get lost." Adenine began gathering up some paper from the floor. Stopping she turned around. "Did she have to hit me so hard?"

Dromarch looked at the floor. "I do not know, but I cannot argue with results."

"So what exactly happened?" Rex asked.

"It had to be the book," Adenine replied glancing at him.

"What book, exactly?" Azurda asked as he settled into Rex's helmet.

"All this paper," Adenine said gesturing to the pages she had nearly finished collecting.

"And this did that to you how?" Dromarch pressed not really following.

Adenine opened her mouth to speak before closing it again with a frown. "How about I just show you?" she asked as she riffled through the papers she held. "Here it is," she muttered pulling one out. "Everyone clear away from that window," she said pointing.

Roc, who had taken to leaning next to it, stood up and walked towards Dromarch. Finch who was sitting in front of it scrambled over next to Sheba.

"Okay, stand back," Adenine said. She paused placing her hand on her cheek. "It still stings..." she whined. Shaking her head, she lifted the page in front of her. "Here goes!" she nearly sang.

Suddenly, a lighting bolt shot from the page and ripped through the room striking something just outside the window. Dromarch squinted recognizing the object as a metal bedpost, or, in this case, apparently a makeshift lightning rod.

"Shyaw!" Rex exclaimed. "Since when can you shoot lightning?!"

"I can't," Adenine said. "It's this book. There's a page for every element, and I can't even begin to imagine what else."

"So, it's like a magic book?" Rex said crossing his arms and leaning in.

"Yes! Exactly! I'm holding in my hands a real-life, magic tome! Isn't that amazing!" Adenine squealed. She pumped the air with her fist did her little victory dance that always caused Dromarch vicarious embarrassment.

"So where did it come from?" Roc asked from his side.

"Her," Adenine said pointing at Finch.

Everyone's eyes turned to Finch whose own eyes widened as she looked around at them. "Aw shucks," she said giggling. She placed her hands behind her head, and the feathers around her collar fluffed up as she blushed.

"You mean as in she found it somewhere?" Roc asked from behind.

"No, apparently she wrote it last night." Adenine crossed her arms. "When, and I'm just guessing here," she stressed, "she was drunk."

Dromarch sighed. He wondered who had thought it wise to give Finch alcohol. "Floren," he said recalling something. "You had her mask this morning; however, you must have acquired it last night. What was Finch like then?"

Floren scratched behind his head as he looked at Dromarch. "It was weird. I found her sitting cross-legged on a ball of air. She knew I was there even though she never opened her eyes, and she kept answering me before I said anything. It was really spooky, actually. She gave me those goggles and told me something about material possession or something. I didn't really understand her, and I got out of there pretty fast."

Dromarch frowned. "That doesn't seem to tell us much."

"Yeah, and I'm not banking on Finch remembering anything either," Adenine added. "Anyway, I'd like to start sewing these pages together. Things could get nasty if someone accidently sets one off like I did."

"Indeed," Dromarch said lowering his head. "It may have been luck that Sheba was able to break your trance."

"Oh yeah! That too," Adenine said. Dromarch looked back up questioning her with his eyes. Adenine scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "I kind of almost started a fire earlier, too."

"That was you?" Sheba shouted from her tub. "You told us that our sunglasses magnified the sun!"

"Yeah... it was me shooting a fireball," Adenine replied. She chuckled nervously. "I thought it would be too dangerous to have you and Finch hanging around asking questions, so I made that up and booted you out."

Sheba scoffed and crossed her arms with a puckered frown.

"Uhh..." Floren said from the bed drawing everyone's attention, "I don't want to interrupt, but I brought you food." He pointed at a stack of pancakes on the table.

Adenine turned and blinked at them. "So you did," she said.

"And I'm supposed to give this back..." he stood up and started to unfasten the brown belt around his waist.

"Oh, well you did go to bed like I asked, and I already bought a replacement, so I guess you can just keep that," Adenine said. She glanced Floren over. "It really goes with that dress, anyway."

Floren's eyes lit up. "You think so?" He wrapped his arms around Adenine. "Thank you," he said.

Adenine blinked and glanced around the room. Her eyes landed on Dromarch who gestured at Floren. She looked down and placed her own arms around the grassy-haired blade. A small smile appeared on her lips.

"Okay, I'm gonna go find Dagas now," Floren said breaking away with a large grin. He turned and skipped out of the room.

Dromarch turned to Azurda who had apparently thought to glance at him as well. Dromarch motioned with his eyes toward Adenine, and Azurda nodded reassuring Dromarch that he agreed with his next action. Dromarch turned back to the bookish blade. "You should have told us earlier, Adenine," he scolded.

Adenine's eyes widened a modicum. "I- I was going to. That stuff just happened before I could," she said.

Dromarch released a low growl in spite of himself. "You endangered yourself. What if you had remained as we found you?"

"Everything's fine now, though," Adenine replied. She shuffled in place kneading the hem of her coat nervously.

"Not five minutes ago, Floren was beside himself with fright," Dromarch said. "Had Sheba's slap not worked, he would not have left this room as happily as he just did."

Adenine flinched then looked at the floor. "I suppose that would require an apology..." Adenine looked up and pounded the air with her fists. "But can you blame me? A magic book Dromarch!" Adenine's eyes twinkled.

Dromarch returned a firm stare. "Yes. I can. There are others to think of beside yourself. Don't allow your excitement to incite recklessness."

Adenine deflated. "Sorry," she murmured as she shrank away. The chiseled lines of guilt formed onto her downcast features. Dromarch watched her sternly, but Adenine said no more as she stared at the floor like a reprimanded schoolgirl.

Dromarch relaxed content his words had sank in. He felt the warmth of affection in his core crystal. Both Adenine and Floren had such pure emotions. It was something Dromarch was sure they had inherited from their driver. Despite her intelligence and level-headedness, Adenine needed him just as Floren and Nia often did. The world may not always be the kindest place, but he would do everything in his power to help them when those times came.

He turned his gaze to the pages in Adenine's hand. Certainly though, she was correct about one thing: losing a page could prove quite problematic. It would be a wise use of time to collect them together as soon as possible, but he couldn't simply leave Adenine to do this alone. Dromarch turned to Rex. "Tell my lady that I will be staying with Adenine while you all go to dine."

Rex blinked while Azurda peeked up over Rex's shoulder and nodded at him in understanding.

Adenine spoke up from behind. "Dromarch, you don't have to..." Dromarch interrupted her with a shake of his head.

"I do. I will stay here with you until you finish your task." Dromarch rested his hind quarters on the ground.

"Anything you'd like for us to bring back?" Azurda asked.

Dromarch turned his gaze to the tiny titan. "Bring me something nice and meaty," he said, "but hold the spice." Azurda chuckled.

Rex nodded. "Got it. See you in a bit then?"

Dromarch nodded. "Indeed."

With that, the half-a-dozen people in the room began to filter out through the door leaving Adenine and Dromarch alone. Adenine still stood solemnly with the pages in her hand. She still looked as guilty as she had minutes before- perhaps even guiltier. "Dromarch, you don't have to stay behind. I'll be fine."

Dromarch said nothing. Instead he walked over to the bed and picked up the bag of bookbinding supplies in his mouth. He carried it over to Adenine. He nudged her with it, and she took it in her free hand looking rather confused. "So why don't you tell me in more detail what you've discovered," Dromarch said. Adenine looked down at him, and the spark returned to her eyes as she smiled.

"Yes, okay," she said spilling the contents of the bag directly onto the floor and taking a seat. "So the spells I've been able to cast have all been localized around pages 20 to 30. I noticed that there seems to be the same character at the bottom of every page I've been able to use, so if I'm right about that, I think there's probably multiple-page spells in here, but I don't know if-"

Dromarch settled onto the floor as he listened to Adenine chatter and watched her begin threading a needle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time, the propitious princess awakens; Morag has her first segment.


	13. Morag

Morag awoke with a yawn. She blinked as she took in the dimly lit room. Outside of a mild stiffness that a little exercise would easily cure, she felt quite good. Sitting up, she pulled her elbows behind her head to stretch out her tight back muscles. Her coat tugged at her arm notifying her that she had slept in her clothes.  
  
She blew a few strands of hair from her face, and glanced down as a draft cradled her sternum. She gagged as her heart jumped to her throat. Instead of the usual white with red trim she spied her nearly naked chest. She was not one for displaying her body- least of all her bosom, yet here she sat with her breast wrapping completely exposed.   
  
Morag pulled her coat closed only to realize it wasn't her coat. Gone were the buttons and the red trim- replaced by a green trim and odd jagged pattern that somehow seemed simultaneously both foreign and familiar. Compared to her tailored uniform, this coat swallowed her up, yet she knew she recognized the pattern from somewhere. But from where? Was it Gormotti? No. Tantalese?   
  
Morag felt the color drain from her face as she realized whose coat she wore. The gasp she uttered came out an undignified squeak, and her mouth suddenly felt much too dry. She was snapped from this as someone let out a loud snore to her right.   
  
Morag's head spun around as she clutched both lapels in her hands, but after scanning the sheets next to her, she found her own bed thankfully empty. She glanced over at the second bed and spied blue skin. Morag sighed in relief. It was just Aegaeon.   
  
She dipped her leg from the bed and felt the cold floor on her foot. After easing out from the tangle of fabric composed of her clothes and the bedding, she surveyed the room for her boots. Not finding them, she peeked under the bed to no more success. She groaned. She would have to remain barefoot for the time being.   
  
Her hat was placed upturned on the table next to the bed. As she reached for it, something moved inside of it. Jerking her hand back, Morag squinted into the hat. A little green turtle looked up at her. Morag pursed her lips. Why Turters was in her hat was anyone's guess, but her guess was shaping up to be a nightmare. She poked the turtle's shell with her finger, and the fearless little thing just looked up at her. Morag wasn't certain what emotion she was feeling as she looked at the turtle. Deciding it was irritation, she spun around on her heels.   
  
She caught her reflection in the mirror. Her hair remained in a bun, but after having slept in it and only the Architect know what else the night before, it looked less like a bun and more like a bird's nest... or perhaps a turtle's nest... Morag grimaced.   
  
After taking a seat in front of the mirror, she released the bun and picked up a comb. She untied a small knot and began combing through her long hair.   
  
So what if she had woken up topless in someone else's clothes, and his turtle was in her hat? Morag stopped combing and clutched her face. That last one even sounded like a euphemism. She would never allow herself to do such a thing would she? It would be a political nightmare. It defied years of conditioning. It was simply unthinkable that she would allow such a situation to transpire. The evidence was incriminating, yes, but it was still circumstantial. Something else must have occurred. She hoped.   
  
Morag sighed. Her attempts to console herself had done little to alter the discomfort she felt. She finished combing through her hair and refastened her bun. Happy with her appearance and how compliant her hair had been, she smiled at herself. She did not envy Brighid's unruly curls. After glancing at her hat, she returned her gaze to the mirror and frowned. It would look silly without her own coat, and she had no other place to keep Turters safe. The corner of her mouth turned upward as she imagined the little creature stomping in circles around the crown of her hat. He could stay there until she saw need of her it. She then took another sweeping glance over the room in hopes of locating her shirt, but it, too, was simply not present. She peeped into the closet and found her boots instead. Snatching them up, she pulled them over her feet with a mild feeling of triumph.   
  
Morag swallowed and bit her lip. She routinely denied the proposals of senators and the advances of the higher ranking military officials. There was no way this is how it had finally happened. Morag sighed. At the very least, she had hoped she would have remembered it. She shook her head not caring to dwell on the thought.   
  
Aegaeon's snoring picked up again drawing her attention. Perhaps he would know something. Morag tiptoed a couple of steps before realizing she was going to wake him anyway then hurried the remaining distance without regard. "Aegaeon," Morag said shaking him   
  
Aegaeon groaned. He squinted up at her. "Morag?"   
  
Morag nodded. "Yes."   
  
Aegaeon sat up rubbing his eyes. "What time is it?"   
  
Morag frowned. "I do not know."   
  
Aegaeon opened his mouth as if to speak but yawned instead. "Sorry, I'm still rather tired. You're real, right?"   
  
Morag blinked. "Of course. Are... you alright, Aegaeon?"   
  
Aegaeon stared at her a moment before replying. "Yes. Just a... strange dream." Aegaeon rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. "You wouldn't wake me unless you needed something, so what is it?" Aegaeon glanced at the drawn curtains. "Or are we leaving now?"   
  
Morag swallowed. To the world, she was calm, but the butterflies in her stomach felt more like vangs. "Do you recall what I did last night...? I... have no recollection of my own."   
  
Aegaeon gave her another silent but brief stare. Morag's vangs turned into ansels. "I couldn't tell you. I spent most of the night punching clowns," Aegaeon replied.   
  
Morag's brain tripped over Aegaeon's words. She furrowed her brow. "What?"   
  
Aegaeon gave her an exhausted sidelong stare and sighed. "I would explain... but it might take too long..."   
  
Morag paused as the mental image of Aegaeon fighting off hordes of drunken clowns in a circus tent bar brawl took shape in her mind. Her jaw hung limp, and her brow remained furrowed. She shook her head. "You have no idea why I may be wearing this coat?"   
  
Aegaeon massaged his neck "That's Zeke's right?"   
  
Morag felt her face beginning to flush, so she turned around. "That is correct."   
  
"I'm not certain, but I saw him earlier, and he's wearing your's, too," Aegaeon replied.   
  
Morag held her breath. "I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for this..." she said half realizing that the most reasonable explanation was the one she was trying to avoid. She clasped her hands behind her back. The coat's lapels separated prompting Morag to grab them and hold them closed again. She cursed this tantalese garment that for some reason didn't have something as sensible as buttons.   
  
Morag made her way towards the door. Aegeon swung his legs out of bed and grabbed their chroma katana from where it was propped against the wall. He attached it to his waist before following her into the hall.   
  
"Aegaeon, if you are still tired, you are welcome to continue resting," Morag said.   
  
Aegaeon sighed. "As much as I would love to, it's probably best I don't sleep all day." Morag nodded. She understood that often one needed to be dilligint through unpleasant experiences to prevent even more unpleasant experiences from later occurring. "And I really need a break from being Perceval's sidekick for a while," Aegaeon added. Morag flashed him a confused look before turning toward the stairs.   
  
Morag considered the events of the previous day as they walked.   
  
_"It has the official seal of the empire, so..." Morag pried open the crate. Any words she may have had fell flat as she stared at the assorted wines and spirits packed tightly into it._  
  
_"Emperor Niall certainly didn't send this. Perhaps it was from one of the senators, Lady Morag?"_  
  
_Morag said nothing, and lifted up a card that was packaged in with the bottles._  
  
_"Thanks for all the help... Signed Captain Padraig and the boys at Torigoth Base..." Morag recalled her irritation. "Do they somehow not know a number of our companions are underage?" She handed the card to Aegaeon and sighed. "I suppose we should write them a thank you letter regardless." Aegaeon nodded._  
  
_"Fancy big box you've got there, Morag." Zeke placed his elbow on the crate and leaned over to look inside. "Wait, is that all booze?"_  
  
_"It appears so. There's nothing more than to sell this. Perhaps the additional gold will aid us on our journey."_  
  
_"And give it to some shifty nopon for bottom dollar? Seems a bit wasteful to me. Why not just drink it, or at least some of it? Look, there's even some Urayan moonshine." Zeke held up a bottle. "Pretty sure I've only seen this stuff in Uraya proper." He peeled a sticker from the bottle and read it aloud. "Only available at Surisuri's...? Why does that sound familiar?"_  
  
_"That doesn't seem like the wisest decision. You and I are the only drivers of drinking age."_  
  
_"Oh, let the little anklebiters have some. There's no drinking age in Tantal, and it's never been an issue."_  
  
_Morag frowned. The notion still didn't sit well with her. They weren't even in Tantal._  
  
_"Come on. What's the worst that could happen?"_   
  
Morag stared down at the coat she now wore. This was the worst that could happen. Light footsteps caused Morag to glance up as she reached the bottom floor. Adenine ran, half floating, down the hallway toward them clutching a stack of papers to her chest and a shopping bag in her hands. "Oh, hello," she said as Morag made eye contact before turning to her right and entering a room without giving Morag the chance to even reply.   
  
A loud clang resounded behind them as they neared the door Adenine had entered. Morag and Aegaeon whirled around. Aegaeon held out his katana, and Morag took it in her hand. As they apprehensively overlooked the door that had fallen over into the hallway floor, Morag gripped the sheath in her other hand preparing to draw the blade. Pandoria and Brighid poked their heads from the entryway, and Brighid gasped upon seeing Morag.   
  
"Brighid, what is the meaning of this?" Morag asked straightening from her iaido stance. She handed the sword back to Aegaeon, and her hand returned the lapels of the coat closing it back.   
  
"We were locked in..." Brighid replied sheepishly.   
  
"And that required damaging property?" Morag asked. She placed her free hand behind her back.   
  
"That's because- Well, I needed to- It was just-" Brighid stammered unable to form a coherent sentence.   
  
Morag sighed and looked at Pandoria who had been staring at her. Morag shuffled under her gaze quite conscious that the bespectacled blade wasn't staring at her exactly. Morag pulled the coat around herself tighter. Pandoria gritted her teeth before frowning. Her lip quivered, but she said nothing. She turned and trudged across the hallway then flung the door open. She entered, and the door slammed behind her.   
  
Morag sighed. There would be no answers from Pandoria, so she turned back to Brighid. Brighid stared glumly at the ground and pressed her hands along her thighs to straighten her skirt. Her hands lingered, and she gripped the hem tugging the skirt downward. "I've been trying to find the answer to the question you've probably been asking yourself since you awoke," Brighid said. Morag's eyes widened. While she literally wore the situation on her sleeve, having Brighid acknowledge it in such a fashion still unsettled her. "Or at least minimize the damage," Brighid added with a mutter.   
  
"You have information then?" Morag asked implicitly confirmed to Brighid that she had no memory of the prior night.   
  
"No. I broke my promise. I can't tell you for certain whether you slept with Zeke or not," Brighid said frowning. Morag swallowed only faintly remembering any promise. If acknowledging the situation had unsettled her, voicing it outright simply upset her. She took a deep breath to reign in her pounding heart.   
  
"At worst, we should have a good idea within a couple months at least," Aegaeon said. Brighid snapped her head around to glare at him. Aegaeon blinked then shied away and rubbed the back of his head.   
  
"Well, what do you know, Brighid?" Morag asked willing herself not to dwell on Aegaeon's words.   
  
"We were together most of the night. There were not any opportunities for anything of the sort to occur until well into the this morning. I was all but asleep on my feet at the time when Zeke told me to go to bed, so my memory also becomes somewhat unclear," Brighid said. "I faintly remember you wearing his coat before I left for the night, but I can't say for certain whether anything happened after that. I did leave you alone in his care, though."   
  
"And, you think Zeke may have taken that opportunity to..." Morag trailed off.   
  
Brighid shook her head. "Even while drunk, he was the perfect gentleman. You're the one I have my doubts about."   
  
"You're saying I'm the one you didn't trust?" Morag asked taken aback.   
  
Brighid sighed. "Yes. It wouldn't surprise me given how you were fawning all over him all evening."   
  
Morag's heartbeat stuttered, and she straightened up. "I do not fawn, Brighid."   
  
Brighid's eyebrow twitched. "Well tell that to yourself from yesterday. She didn't get the memo." Morag blinked and Brighid's eyebrows knitted together as they rose. "Lady Morag, I apologize. That was..."   
  
"No, it's fine," Morag replied cutting her off wanting this subject to change.   
  
"You were practically throwing yourself on him," Brighid said. "Lady Morag, from the few times I have seen you even near inebriated, the alcohol has emboldened you. Are you certain you do not possess any feelings toward Zeke?"   
  
"Don't be silly," Morag replied crossing her arms. "I harbor no such sentiments."   
  
Brighid sighed. "I suppose you would know yourself best."   
  
With that, the three of them made their way a few paces down the hallway. "I tried to locate Zeke to prevent the spread of any unsavory rumors, but he's all but disappeared," Brighid said causing Morag to stop walking just before entering the lobby. Aegaeon turned around peering back into the hallway from ahead of her.   
  
"'Disappeared'?" Morag repeated with a frown.   
  
"Wait. You were looking for Zeke?" Aegaeon asked. Brighid nodded. Aegaeon looked at Brighid then slowly turned his head to his right. Blinking, he returned his gaze to Brighid before pointing back to his right while raising an eyebrow.   
  
Morag and Brighid peeked into the lobby.   
  
"Howdy chums," Zeke said waving from a chair sitting across the room.   
  
Morag chuckled under her breath as she spotted Brighid's gaping jaw. Zeke stood up. "Morag, never took you for the booze it up then sleep all day type," he called forward. Morag squinted at the suspiciously big grin on the Tantalese Prince's face as he sauntered up to her. "If you slept any longer, I was worried I'd have to kiss you. That's how those stories go, right? The handsome prince kisses the handsome other prince..." Morag shot daggers at Zeke who squinted and licked his lips before adding "...ess."   
  
Morag clasped her hands behind her back and stood straight. Leave it to Zeke to open a conversation like that. "It would have been entirely unnecessary," she remarked.   
  
"Right, 'unnecessary...'" Zeke frowned. "Not the word I would have used."   
  
"Is that so?" Morag replied.   
  
"Yup," Zeke said nodding once and without any hint of continuing.   
  
Morag found herself a little more curious than she felt was needed. "And what word would that be?" she pressed.   
  
Zeke looked around the room. "I dunno... 'dangerous'?" he said crossing his arms.   
  
Morag clenched her jaw behind unmoved lips. "I see," she replied wondering if he had set that one up in advanced or if it was simply spur of the moment. Surely she wasn't unapproachable enough to elicit a danger response over the mere act of a kiss.   
  
Floren skipped into the lobby holding a plate of pancakes preventing Morag from pressing the issue further. "Hey, anyone seen Adenine?" he asked.   
  
"Yes," Aegaeon answered. "Middle room on the right."   
  
"Okay, thanks," Floren said darting through.   
  
After watching after Floren for a moment, Zeke turned back to her. "Dashing new coat there, Morag," Zeke said his wide grin returning. "Get it doing anything special?"   
  
"I think he knows something," Brighid whispered in her ear.   
  
Morag's eyes narrowed. Perhaps if she played along, she may learn that something. She spoke slowly as she chose her words. "I believe there's quite the story behind this coat." Morag paused before adding, "Do you not know it?"   
  
Zeke frowned. "Of course, I do," he said. "Quite the swell time that was, wouldn't you say?" His grin returned.   
  
Morag tugged on her glove. "I've... experienced better," she said.   
  
Zeke's eyebrow raised. "Have you now? You're just full of surprises, eh, Morag?"   
  
Morag's mind raced. The conversation was quickly swerving outside her sphere of comfort. "Of- of course. Surely, you didn't believe I had never done such things before?"   
  
"Well, you fooled me," Zeke said stroking his chin.   
  
Morag scowled. Even if she wasn't entirely certain of what he was implying, Zeke's implications would not stand. Morag cast her hand outward. "I can display my skill for you whenever the next opportunity arises!" Brighid gasped behind her. Morag nearly turned around as Brighid's voice stirred doubt over this proclamation.   
  
No. It was too late to back out now.   
  
Zeke's mouth simply hung open for a moment. "I might have to take you up on that offer. You got pretty into it."   
  
Morag gagged in horror as she realized what she had just arranged. At least she'd remember it this time. She placed her hand behind her back feeling as though she would break into a cold sweat. Her mind was blank. She couldn't come up with a response. Morag tensed as she felt Zeke slip his arm around her shoulder.   
  
"We'll make a grand ole' time of it, eh? Remember it for the rest of our lives?" Zeke said holding his hand out as if it would somehow help her picture it better.   
  
"Y- yes... In-indeed..." Morag stuttered as she peeled his arm off of her then took a step away.   
  
"Just might be a good idea to stay away from that moonshine stuff," Zeke said crossing his arms and looking down with a frown. "Seemed to get you right wasted."   
  
Morag's mind tripped over Zeke's words. "Moonshine...?" Her mind raced trying to remember what that word meant.  "Ah! Yes, drinking again..." Morag babbled as the conversation reframed itself in her head. A surge of relief engulfed her cradling something else she couldn't identify.   
  
Zeke laughed then gave a small smirk. "So, wanna swap back now?"   
  
"Wh-what?" Morag asked in the midst of trying to replay the whole conversation back in her head.   
  
"Do you want to swap coats back?" Zeke reiterated.   
  
"Oh, yes, of course," Morag said her mind still reeling. She started pulling the coat off her shoulders before a draft caused her to snap it closed again. Zeke's eye widened, and Morag felt her face heating up. "Return my coat first, then I shall return yours," Morag said staring at the floor.   
  
"Uhh... sure thing," Zeke said. He pulled his left arm out pulling the sleeve with it and turning it inside out. Morag glanced up. Her eyes lingered on the crystal embedded in his chest as he pulled his other arm from the coat. He turned shoving his arm back down the sleeve. Morag watched the muscles along his back flex as he pulled the sleeves back into their proper shape. "Here," he said holding the coat out toward her.   
  
Morag jumped. "Um, yes, thank you." She took the coat in her arms. She scanned the lobby for a place to change finding nothing. She would likely have to return to her room. Taking a few steps back down the hallway, she stopped as Floren dashed from the room to her left followed by Dromarch and Roc. She watched them enter the room Adenine had entered earlier. Morag wondered what was happening but dismissed it as she spied the now empty room to her left. She entered and shut the door.   
  
Now alone, Morag removed Zeke's coat. She sighed as the solitude allowed a reprieve from the stress of that previous conversation. It surprised her exactly how heavy it had weighed on her emotions leaving her feeling notably exhausted. She glanced up and her attention was drawn to her reflection in the little mirror that hung on the wall. She bit her lip as she examined her near bare torso then tossed Zeke's coat onto the bed. She slipped on her own taking care to button each snap. It felt odd without a shirt beneath, but at least she now looked herself.   
  
She picked Zeke's coat up from where it hung off the bedside. She placed it flat and smoothed out the wrinkles with her hand before folding it as she would her own. She wondered what had compelled her to sleep with him- if she had slept with him, of course. Alcohol alone is never more than a catalyst. There are always other reasons involved. It would be easy to blame Zeke- to assume he'd taken advantage of her impairment, but according to Brighid's words, he'd done nothing to warrant that suspicion or blame. If anything, she had been the one to instead take advantage of his impairment. Morag's stomach churned with guilt. She shook her head. There was no use dwelling on things she could only speculate. She lifted the coat smirking at the notion that it might miss her military neatness while then vaguely wondering why she had even folded it in the first place.   
  
She left the room then returned to the lobby. Something green dove at her from the other hallway. Before Morag could react, it wrapped its arms around her waist. "Moira!" Finch shouted with a big grin.   
  
Stunned for a moment, Morag relaxed as she recognized her own blade. Such proximity would typically unnerve Morag at least slightly, but Finch had a way of circumventing that. "Hello Finch," she said as her free hand stroked the downy feathers of her head.   
  
Finch's face turned serious. "I had this cool picture I wanted to show you, but I forgot what I did with it."   
  
Morag smiled despite herself. "I'm certain it will turn up," she replied. She glanced over the lobby finding that Rex and Sheba had joined as well. Zeke stood near them with his hand on his hip and his chest puffed out. Averting her eyes, Morag shoved his coat at him. She watched him through her peripheral vision as he eagerly put it on.   
  
"Is Gramps still in there?" Rex asked motioning back toward the door she had come out of. Morag shook her head. "D'ya know where he is then?"   
  
Morag thought for a moment. She had seen Dromarch, Floren, and Roc exit, but it was within reason that she had simply not noticed the much smaller Azurda. "I believe he may be in the room Pyra, Nia, Brighid, and myself were initially intended to share." Rex furrowed his brow clearly not remembering that detail.   
  
"Middle room on the right," Aegaeon answered for her. Rex nodded in understanding.   
  
"One other thing, Finch was sort of plannin' to come with me and Nia to go eat," Rex said rubbing the back of his head. "I mean, if it's okay with you, that is."   
  
Morag glanced down at Finch who was still wrapped around her waist. "Actually, Sheri and me were going to sneak off and go shopping," Finch said.   
  
Sheba's eyes widened. "How were you aware of our plan?" she asked.   
  
"Didn't you tell me that?" Finch said releasing Morag to scratch her head.   
  
"We did no such thing," Sheba replied putting her her hand on her hip.   
  
"Huh, that's weird," Finch said. "I'm pretty sure I remember you telling me."   
  
"You never remember anything," Sheba replied. "You have obviously imagined this conversation." She took a sip of her tea.   
  
"She has a point," Aegaeon said.   
  
Finch's jaw dropped. "What'chu talkin' 'bout, Espeon?"   
  
"Finch, you can't even remember my name," Aegaeon replied. "She has a point. The idea of food sounds appealing, though," he said glancing at Morag. Morag had to agree, and returned a nod of understanding.   
  
"Would you mind if we came along as well?" Morag asked.   
  
"I don't have a problem with it," Rex said. He turned to Zeke. "What about you, Zeke? You want to come along, too?"   
  
"Huh? Oh, no I'm good," he said stroking his chin and frowning. "I had one of those slow-roast flamii hanging out in front of the stalls out there." Zeke motioned with his head to the door. "The vendor was half blind, so when I realize I didn't have any money on me, he gave it to me for free mistaking me for Morag." Zeke turned to Morag and chuckled. "Guess I owe you for that."   
  
"You went outside?!" Brighid nearly shrieked. Morag noted that this probably accounted for his "disappearance."   
  
"Yup. I was doing a favor for Tora and ended up having to chase down the rubbish cart," Zeke said chucking again.   
  
"Lady Morag, I apologize. I shouldn't have let him roam free," Brighid said frantically.   
  
Morag waved her off. Had they been in the capital, he very well could have been arrested for impersonation, but given that he stood before her now, no harm seemed to have been done.   
  
"Now that I think about it, though, it all works out," Zeke said.   
  
"What d'ya mean," Rex asked looking over. "What works out?"   
  
"Well, it's just past noon, right? So I'm thinking if we all get going now, we can still make that boat in a couple of hours. You lot can go off and stuff your bellies, and I'll stick around here and tie all the loose ends together- pay the innkeep, get all our junk to the boat, you know? All that."   
  
Morag's hand went to her brim in thought only to remind her that she wasn't wearing her hat, so she returned her hand to her back. She felt momentary embarrassment that the boat slipped her mind entirely, but she couldn't see any flaws in Zeke's proposed plan.   
  
After exchanging information on the missing members of their party, it was agreed that they'd regroup in the lobby in ten minutes. The main group would leave to dine while Zeke would round up any stragglers to assist him in moving their luggage to the boat. Afterward, they would all meet at the boat in time for departure.   
  
Rex, Sheba, and Finch left to find Azurda and Dromarch while Morag was to quickly collect her hat and freshen up with Brighid's assistance. Aegaeon was left with Zeke waitting for them in the lobby.   
  
Morag found herself watching Turters struggling to push himself over the brim of her hat. He had somehow managed to hook his two little turtle legs over the edge yet couldn't seem to gain enough traction on his hind legs to push himself over. Sighing she reached in and cupped him in both hands. He retreated into his shell, and Morag examined him as she held him to eye level. Not knowing what else to do, she placed the turtle in her right pocket. She then ran her hand through the inside of her hat making sure it at least felt clean before donning it.   
  
Morag turned as she heard Brighid enter and offer the replacement shirt she had retrieved from the storage room. Morag unbuttoned her coat and redressed with the appropriate article in its place. Brighid then handed her a small bag that contained her personal grooming effects. Morag unzipped it and spied her toothbrush. She sighed. It couldn't be helped, but the long walk to the inn's only bathroom was a bit cumbersome. She left the room with Brighid in tow.   
  
As they neared the stairs, Dagas marched into view shadowed by Floren. Morag spied Brighid scowl as they neared.   
  
"Make way for me," Dagas ordered as he approached.   
  
Morag pressed to the side of the hallway knowing it best to just give the regal blade what he wanted rather than provoke him. Dagas passed followed by Floren.   
  
"Oh, right!" Floren said turning back. "Here." He pulled something from the pocket of his dress and tossed it at Brighid.   
  
Brighid caught the item and Morag recognized them as a pair of pink panties. Both Morag and Dagas raised an eyebrow while Brighid turned a notable shade of red.   
  
"You're returning them to me now?" Brighid asked. "Do you know what hell I've been through thanks to you?"   
  
Floren waved his hands in the air. "Don't be dramatic, and don't worry. You can have rest back, too. Your butt's too fat, and none of them even fit me."   
  
"You put them on?!" Brighid shrieked.   
  
"Brighid...?" Morag asked. "Why does Floren have your underwear?"   
  
Brighid's eyes shot completely open for a brief instant. "It's because... I... He... It..." For the second time today Brighid was left babbling. She pulled the hem of her skirt lower.   
  
"Wait, Floren said 'the rest of it.' Does he have all of your underwear? Are you not wearing underwear right now? Is that why you keep pulling at your skirt?" Dagas asked eyes narrowing.   
  
Brighid turned a deep crimson. Dagas frowned staring at Brighid intently. His chest began to heave as a low rumbling laughed bellowed from his throat. Brighid stared indignantly as her blush deepened further.   
  
"I have to hear this story," Dagas said materializing his throne and taking a seat.   
  
Brighid gaped. "This is not your concern!"   
  
"I could just have Floren tell me," Dagas replied flatly. Floren grinned mischievously.   
  
Brighid gritted her teeth. "No. This is between me and that little con artist." She pointed at Floren.   
  
"Well, now I'm here, and I order that you share this," Dagas replied.   
  
"Absolutely not!" Brighid roared.   
  
Thinking it best to spare Brighid even more embarrassment and not to dawdle, Morag left her blade to her bickering and made her way to the lobby.   
  
Pandoria shoved past her as she entered. Aegaeon sat in the corner snoring softly while Nia sat on the couch massaging her temples. Zeke stood leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He glanced up as he heard her footsteps, and Morag braced herself for whatever one-liner he would surely spew. Zeke closed his eye without a word. Morag felt a flash of disappointment. There would be no brief battle of wits- no sparring of words, but she brushed the feeling off.   
  
"It appears I am the first one to return," Morag said as she crossed the room. Zeke merely grunted a response. Morag frowned. His whole demeanor had changed in her short absence. "You seem to be in poor spirits," she said taking the spot in front of the window he was leaning beside. She clasped her hands behind her back as she watched a few nopon mill about a stall.   
  
"Yeah, something happened," he said with a frown.   
  
"May I ask what?" Morag replied glancing over and raising an eyebrow.   
  
"Frankly, Morag, it's none of your business," he said giving her a impatient stare in return.   
  
Morag's eyes widened. A powerful wave of hurt washed over her leaving her dejected. Morag glanced at the floor. She couldn't quite place why his response had made her feel so strongly. He was correct. It was his personal affair, and he had no obligation to share it with her. She would not share had the positions been reversed, yet here she was feeling as though she had some right to know. "I see," she said.   
  
Without a word, Zeke broke his gaze from her and closed his eye again. Morag lingered for a moment, but the discomfort from his silence spurned her to continue down the second hallway toward the bathroom.   
  
Away from the strange emotions, Morag dove into the simple comfort of routine. Having already combed her hair earlier, she began by removing the toothbrush from the bag and went about brushing her teeth.   
  
Brighid peeked in as Morag finished her brushing. "Lady Morag..." she began hesitantly.   
  
"Yes, Brighid?" Morag asked as she stored the brush away. She wondered if Brighid had given in to Dagas, or if she had found a different method of escape. Morag pulled a small tube of skin cream from the bag and squirted a modest glob into her palm. Rubbing her hands together she began to apply the cream to her cheeks.   
  
"The others are waiting," Brighid said as she entered the bathroom fully.   
  
"I'm nearly finished," Morag replied. Brighid shuffled in place smoothing her skirt down. "Yes, Brighid?" Morag asked recognizing Brighid's mannerisms as an indication that she wished to say something more.   
  
Brighid bit her lip before speaking. "Lady Morag... how much of last night do you remember?"   
  
Morag glanced at her blade. "Almost nothing. I recall the first hour or so. Anything beyond that becomes progressively indistinct."   
  
Brighid puckered her lips and furrowed her brow. "And what are your thoughts on Zeke?" she asked.   
  
Morag momentarily stopped the circles she was kneading into her forehead. "What sort of question is that?" Morag asked as she resumed.   
  
"One that I feel I need to ask now that I have you in private," Brighid replied. "You may not remember last night, but I do."   
  
Morag's stomach churned with anticipation. "What are you driving at, Brighid?" she asked unsure she wanted the question actually answered.   
  
"Even now, you are remarkably okay with this entire situation," Brighid replied. "I would have expected you to be livid or panicked, but you're applying facial cream like it was any other day."   
  
"I'm not one to lose myself to my emotions," Morag replied.   
  
"That's never been true for this sort of thing," Brighid said. "And most women have their first sexual partner long before your age."   
  
"I have responsibilities, and I am a member of the royal family of Mor Ardain. I cannot afford to philander about."   
  
"Your mother was 23 when you were born," Brighid replied.   
  
Morag swallowed. "I don't see your point."   
  
"My point is that you should be terrified," Brighid said. "Yet... the moment you first shared the same room with Zeke, you returned to flirting."   
  
Morag scoffed. "Flirting? Me?"   
  
"What else do you call asking him what word he would use to describe kissing you?" Brighid replied.   
  
Morag turned to look at her blade directly. Her heart raced and her breathing felt shallow. "That's not what that was, Brighid." Morag clasped her hands behind her back.   
  
"Are you certain you possess no romantic interest toward Zeke?" Brighid asked sighing.   
  
"How many times must I repeat myself?" Morag asked. "I harbor no special sentiments toward Zeke. I respect him as a warrior, a delegate, and as a friend. Nothing more." Morag clasped her hands tighter. She still felt the shortness of breath that came with anxiety. She wished Brighid to stop broaching this topic.   
  
Brighid's eyes widened as she stared into Morag's. Her purple irises glittered like the fires she burned, and Morag swallowed. "You may fool others, and you may have fooled yourself, but you are not fooling me," Brighid said. Another moment passed before Brighid drew away. "I still recall the stories you enjoyed as a child: heroes and their blades saving the princess." Brighid smiled and let out a small laugh. "You always complained that the princess never fought back. I would offer a different story such as the one where the knight slays the crop-eating dragon, but then you'd just ask where the princess was. She had to be there even if you didn't like her." She tilted her head downward and shook it with another laugh.   
  
Morag fidgeted in place. "What is your point?" she asked resisting the urge to cross her arms.   
  
Brighid looked up. "You've had no shortage of suitors. Why is it that you have yet to marry?"   
  
Morag blinked. The idea of marrying a senator made her skin crawl. By their very nature, they stood to gain much from the arrangement. Becoming consort to the Princess all but guaranteed they keep their elected position for life. And while she had nothing but the utmost respect for the Ardanian military, those were not men to be fraternized. They were compatriots and rivals. She did not earn her title through nepotism but rather hard work and dedication. The very idea that she would progress so far only to be wooed by some general with half her skill infuriated her.   
  
"Lady Morag?" Brighid pressed snapping her from her thoughts.   
  
"There's no grand reason for it. I have simply yet to find anyone suitable," Morag said.   
  
"And how would you know when you've found such a person?" Brighid asked with a tender smile.   
  
Morag looked down. She wrung her wrist in her hand. "I assume I would," Morag said pausing for a moment as her brain came up with an answer, "simply know." Morag cringed at the lame reply.   
  
"Lady Morag, I have my own reservations, but if Zeke is someone you feel you could have a future with, I trust your judgement," Brighid said placing her hand on Morag's shoulder.   
  
"Brighid there's nothing..." Morag trailed off as she saw Brighid's smile fade. The pity that overtook it tore at Morag's heart.   
  
Morag thought back to the moment Zeke had refused to share what had upset him. She considered again how upsetting that had been for her, in turn. It had been confusing at the time, but what if what Brighid had been saying was true? He had pushed her away, and perhaps it was because she wanted to be closer that she felt hurt. It didn't sound so bad spending the rest of her life with his charming jokes and deceptively level head. No, he was a stooge- a fool, and she could do better. She didn't like this irresponsable, childish, compassionate, and kind person. He wasn't someone who would have her back in even the worst of situations; someone she could trust. Of course not. He couldn't. He wouldn't. But if she was being honest, he already had. Multiple times. He'd fought all manner of foes right beside her. Morag saw right through him. While he might be only half the fool he pretended to be, he was every inch the hero he tried to be, and Morag cursed Brighid for bringing up those stories.   
  
"Perhaps you are correct, Brighid..." Morag said. The words felt alien as though they were being said by someone else. She liked Zeke? She was attracted to Zeke? It was such a strange notion, but the longer it lingered, the more she realized it was true. Morag swallowed.   
  
The warm smile returned to Brighid's face. "So what are we going to do about that, then?"   
  
Morag's eyes widened, and a sudden feeling of dread escaped her mouth as a stifled cough. "What?"   
  
Brighid's smile turned wry. "Well, certainly you're not content admiring from afar?"   
  
Morag took a step back as Brighid took her hand. Morag's eyes darted around looking for some excuse to not have to follow Brighid. She found nothing in the all but featureless bathroom. Her heart seemed to be trying to rip itself from her chest as her burning, blue blade led her out the door and toward the object of her affection. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a bit of bad news, I'm going to have to slow down from my weekly update schedule. I don't have as much time to write. I'm going to try to post once every two weeks, but I may not be able to do that. I'll have to feel out what I can feasibly do before I can give you guys something more solid, though. We will see.


	14. Zeke

“How do you not know what he likes?” the grassy-haired blade asked with a scowl. “You’re his driver!”

Zeke sighed again as he leaned next to the window with his arms crossed. “He’s not exactly forthcoming about his interests,” Zeke replied. “I know he likes art, but that’s about it.”

“I know that already. Give me something I can use,” Floren said. He placed his fists on his hips and leaned forward adding a frown to his glare, but his pigeon-toed footing made it much less threatening than Zeke assumed the blade realized. Zeke decided to simply return the glare. Floren bit his lip. “Come on. Pleeeaaaase!” he said swapping tactics to a doe-eyed frown instead.

Zeke massaged the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. He wasn’t in the mood for this now. “How about I just ask him later, eh?”

Floren groaned. “I want it to be a surprise though,” he whined stomping his foot.

Zeke frowned. What was it with people roping him into surprise gifts today? “I don’t have to ask him directly. I’ll just be all slick-like, chum.”

Floren wrinkled his nose. “Yeah, but you’re about as smooth as sandpaper. I don’t think I could count how many times I’ve watched you land on your ass or put your foot in your mouth.”

Zeke’s impatient frown snapped to an indignant scowl. This was Nia’s blade alright. “I’m smoother than greased lightning when I’m trying,” Zeke replied puffing out his chest. “How else do you think I got a nickname like ‘Thunderbolt Zeke’?” He wasn’t sure what he would say next if Floren called that bluff.

Floren put his finger to his lips and tilted his head as though he were considering Zeke’s reply. After a moment, Floren shrugged. “Okay. It’s not like I have any other options,” he said before twirling around on his heels and prancing back down the hall. After a couple steps, he looked back and added, “But I’ll be really upset with you if you let me down.” He then continued on his way without waiting for a reply.

Zeke sighed yet again as he watched the short blade bounding away. His conversation with Pandy had left him feeling more like a raincloud than a thunderbolt. Zeke closed his eyes. It didn’t help. The tears streaming down Pandy’s cheeks seemed to be etched into his eyelids despite only one eye having even seen them in the first place. Zeke wanted nothing more than to pull her in and tell her not to cry, but that sort of behavior is exactly what created this problem. He ground his teeth and squeezed his bicep. Those thoughts would only make matters worse. He couldn’t do a damn thing about any of it, and he hated feeling powerless.

He opened his right eye unable to bear the ghost of Pandoria’s crying any longer. He glanced at Aegaeon who had nodded off in the corner before he spotted Nia’s head poking around the back of the couch while resting on the arm. Despite ignoring him entirely at first, he had managed to fill her in on the party’s plans once she began pacing around the lobby looking lost. She seemed to be in a good mood even though she now lay with her eyes closed nursing her hangover. Zeke wondered if she was aware of the huge grin she had plastered on her face, and if he were in better spirits, he would have eagerly pointed it out just to hear whatever snarky response she would spew back. At the moment, however, the mere thought of dealing with her barbed tongue only soured his mood further. He snorted and closed his eye again.

Trying to distract himself, he ran a mental headcount. Nia and Aegaeon were in the room. Zeke had already dipped into the store room to tell Tora of the party’s plans but found the nopon too busy tinkering inside Poppi’s head to listen. Zeke had left the him to his devices after failing to gain his attention and having no patience for trying any more than twice. Morag and Brighid were preparing themselves in the bathroom. Rex, Sheba, and Finch were going to collect Azurda, Dromarch, and Roc. Zeke glanced at the hallway as he heard the voices of Rex and the aforementioned group.

Nia jumped to her feet and darted to them as they entered the lobby. “Oi, you lot had me thinkin’ ya’d done gone and left me!” she complained.

“Yeah, sorry ‘bout that,” Rex replied rubbing the back of his head. “There was a bit of trouble down the hall.”

“‘Trouble’? What’cha mean, exactly?” Nia asked crossing her arms and tilting her head with a frown. Her right ear drooped a little.

Sheba floated past Rex and Nia and leaned against the window next to Zeke. She sipped her tea without so much as batting an eyelash at him. Finch trudged over behind her and gave Zeke a small wave. The downy dame swept a few vacant glances between Zeke and the floating tub and then one at Aegaeon dozing in the corner before apparently deciding the best course of action was to squeeze herself between Sheba and Zeke. Her feathers brushed his arm as she pushed herself in. “Hey, Zack?” she whispered looking up at him with her sleepy eyes.

“What is it?” Zeke asked taking only a small step away. Any farther and he’d be leaning against the front door, and he’d long learned his lesson about leaning against doors. Sheba’s tub vanished, but for some reason this didn’t seem to give him any more room.

Finch opened her mouth to speak then closed it and frowned. “Oh, I forgot,” she said with a giggle. “Nevermind.” Zeke rolled his eye.

“So ya’ sayin’ none of my blades are comin’ now?” Nia nearly shouted snapping Zeke’s attention back to the conversation. She placed her hand on her hip and shook her head. “Ah, whatever.”

Zeke made a note of this. If Dromarch had decided to stay behind with Adenine, he would have to collect them along with Floren and Pyra once the others left. Now only Perceval, Dagas, and Pandoria remained unaccounted for. It was only a matter of finding Perceval since he rarely ate with the group, and between his pointed questions, Floren had all but said he had taken that second plate of flapjacks to Dagas not five minutes ago. That left Pandy. Zeke licked his lips. He had no idea where she had stormed off to and wasn’t entirely sure he should even see Pandoria yet.

“Well, he has a good reason,” Azurda said peeking up from Rex’s helmet.

“I’m sure he does,” Nia muttered looking at the floor. Zeke wondered if she realized how disappointed she looked.

“No, really, Finch wrote a magic book, and Dromarch’s stayin to make sure Adenine’s safe,” Rex explained.

Nia shot Rex a bewildered glance. “Yah got to be pullin’ my leg,” Nia replied.

“I’m not. Honest. We saw it shoot lightning. It was super cool,” Rex said.

Zeke furrowed his brow. To the best of his knowledge, only blades, their drivers, and a few fancy machines could shoot lightning. He glanced at Finch who was cleaning her goggle lenses with the underside of her bracer completely oblivious to the conversation. There was no way Finch wrote a magic book. He turned back, but as he was about to ask a question of his own, Tora and Poppi burst from the store room wearing pots on their heads. Tora darted across the room and dove next to the couch taking cover behind it while Poppi pressed her back against the corner leading to the hallway.

Poppi leaned around the corner to look down the hall. “Scouting protocol engaged. Poppi going in!” she shouted before dashing down it.

Meanwhile, Tora scurried around the back of the couch then peeked over. Zeke assumed he must be standing on the seat to peer over like that. His makeshift helmet slipped down over his eyes forcing Tora to push it back up. “What Poppi see?” he whispered into some sort of bauble that looked suspiciously like Poppi’s head.

“Hallway is empty,” Poppi’s voice rang back out from the gadget. Zeke blinked. He hadn’t quite known what he was expecting, but that wasn’t it. “Poppi going upstairs now.” The device was silent a moment. “Poppi see Dagas, Floren, and Perceval all on terrace,” Poppi said. Zeke’s ears perked. That was two of the three missing blades accounted for. Pandy really was the only one left now. Zeke ground his teeth as a pit smoldered in his stomach.

“What’chu got there?” Nia asked bending over Tora.

“Meh meh?” Tora turned to Nia again having to readjust his pot. “Tora design handheld communication device for talking with Poppi over short to medium distance,” Tora said holding the object for everyone to see. “Tora call it PoppiComm.”

“So it’s like a little version of the radios they have on ships?” Rex asked shuffling over to the couch. “Can I try it?” Tora nodded then handed the communicator to Rex. “It’s so small…” Rex said turning it over in his hands. He raised the device to his mouth. ”Poppi? Can you hear me?”

“Need press button,” Tora said dangling both arms over the back of the couch.

“Oh, right,” Rex muttered. “What about now? Can you hear me, Poppi?” he asked after changing his grip on the contraption.

“Poppi hear Rex loud and clear,” Poppi replied through the box.

“Hey, I wanna try too!” Finch said wiggling out from between Zeke and Sheba and dashing over. She snatched the PoppiComm from Rex’s hand. “Beam me up, Polly!” Finch said into the box.

The box stayed silent for a moment before Poppi replied. “That not feature available to Poppi...”

“Hey, what’s this dial thingy do?” Finch said pointing to the side of the device completely unfettered by Poppi’s response.

“Oh, that not work yet,” Tora said swishing his arms. “It for telling Poppi if need relay signal broadcast. Tora plan make more PoppiComms so friends all able communicate through Poppi, but have problem with interference.” Tora pulled the pot from his head. “Tora buy enough parts for making six PoppiComms.” Tora held out both wings with three digits extended for emphasis. “That one for each driver plus one extra.”

“A way for everyone to keep in contact without needing to even be in the same room sounds pretty handy,” Zeke chimed in stroking his chin. “It would make splitting up much easier, and things like what my old man pulled back in Theosir would be harder to do.” Zeke paused as a thought struck him. “Wait, chum, was that what was in that crate you had me haul in? Parts for all these PoppiComms?”

Tora nodded his head. “Yes, that mostly full of supplies needed for new custom casing.” Tora slid off the couch and plodded back around it. “Before, Tora just have internal components in drab square case,” Tora took the PoppiComm from Finch’s hand, “but now with blushy-crushy Poppi shape, casing have verve and spirit that suit Poppi! Tora spend whole last week coming up with design that able to fit all components!” Tora flailed his limbs around in excitement and hopped around in a circle.

Zeke frowned not sharing the nopon’s enthusiasm. “So I almost fell in with the rubbish for what? Some paint?” he grumbled.

“Meh?” Tora said stopping his little dance and turning toward Zeke. “Tora needed smaller components to replace what Tora already using in prototype. Everything not fit in new casing without doing that. Having to buy big, heavy salvage for itty bitty parts hurt Tora’s wallet, though.” Tora patted the pouch hanging from his waist with a melancholic frown. “Old design not exactly portable either. It look more like space heater than communication device.” Tora laughed causing Zeke to chuckle as well. “Zeke want try to?” Tora asked as he shuffled over and offered the PoppiComm. “It thanks to Zeke that Tora manage to finish.”

Zeke smiled then took it in his hand. The device was rounder than it had looked from a distance. Poppi’s hairline and skin were differentiated solely by the paintjob though it seemed Tora had made a hat out of actual cloth. The two spikes that Zeke had always assumed were Poppi’s ears were truncated into a pair of dials, and the part that resembled her pigtails were jointed at the base and fairly narrow. Zeke felt a flash of self-satisfaction when he realized they were probably signal receivers. In the place of her face were slots for the speaker and microphone. He flipped it over and found the button on the back and what looked to be a power switch.

Zeke pressed the button and spoke into the slots. “...uhh, Poppi?” he said. He heard those same words echo in the hall ahead of him. He hadn’t noticed Poppi’s heavy footsteps approaching. Glancing up, he saw Poppi and Pandoria enter the lobby together. Zeke’s heart leapt into his throat along with what felt like his stomach and the rest of his innards as that smoldering pit turned into a burning coal. Zeke took a deep breath. His emotions were a maelstrom. To hell with nearly dying, this was most terrifying point in his life.

“Poppi just telling Pandoria about new feature,” Poppi and the Comm said in unison, but Zeke was only faintly aware of it.

“Nice,” Pandoria said. Her glasses slipped slightly down her face as her eyes widened with her lips slightly parted. “Very nice.” Zeke’s eye lingered on Pandoria’s lips. They reminded him of the kiss they had shared not even half an hour before. He clenched his eye shut trying to scrub the memory from his mind, but this only served to make it worse.

“She’s got an antenna now?” Zeke heard Rex mumble. He opened his eye again in time to see Poppi retracting a thin, telescopic rod into her shoulder. Tora took back the PoppiComm, and said something in reply that went unheard by Zeke as his eye returned to Pandoria. She was already looking at him as she nibbled her lower lip. She took a breath then closed the few paces between them.

Zeke swallowed. “Pandy… I… uh...” He struggled to come up with anything to say. “How’s the weather?” he asked cringing as the words escaped his mouth. Pandoria knitted together in confusion then she glanced at the window Sheba was still leaning against. Zeke scratched the back of his head. “What I meant to say was ‘are you alright?’” he said truthfully.

Pandoria returned a smile. “I’m fine, my prince.”

Zeke blinked. “Wait. Really? You’re not, like… upset?”

“I just had to look at it in a different light,” Pandy replied. She looked down, and her glasses gleamed obscuring her eyes while the corners of her mouth turned upward. Zeke furrowed his brow feeling staggered by her reply. He hadn’t even gotten past the conversation himself, so perfectly calm was the last thing he expected from her. A nervous knot formed in his stomach replacing the smoldering pit or burning coal or whatever it was. Something about the way Pandoria was smiling made him uneasy, but he decided to ignore it. He would trust Pandy and take this at face value even if his gut was telling him to do the opposite.

“Right, so everything can go back to normal?” Zeke said puffing out his chest with feigned confidence.

Pandoria paused. Zeke studied her face, but the glare on her glasses still obscured her eyes. The short pause was pregnant with tension, but her reply was stifled as someone else called his name first.

“Zeke!” Brighid said dragging Morag by the hand behind her. Morag’s eyes darted back and forth as they came to a halt a few paces to his right. Brighid shoved Morag forward, and her eyes widened as she stumbled toward him. Zeke reached out preparing to steady her, but she regained her balance just short of his hands standing suddenly with immaculate posture. Morag whirled her head around presumably to glare at Brighid before turning back to Zeke. She clasped her hands behind her back and opened her mouth to speak, but whatever words she was going to say caught in her throat. She coughed into her fist instead and looked away.

“Are you alright, Morag?” Zeke asked raising an eyebrow. He stole a glance at Pandoria, but again, her eyes stayed hidden behind her glasses.

Morag said nothing. After a moment, Brighid sighed and walked up next to her. “I believe you and Lady Morag have something you need to discuss.”

“Brighid!” Morag shouted glaring daggers. Zeke glanced between the two. He spied Pandoria give a puckered frown from the corner of his eye.

Zeke was in no mood for whatever stuffy conversation Brighid decided they needed to have, but he had no idea how Pandoria would react if he told them to just buzz off. Acting normal seemed like the best course of action, so Zeke placed his hand on his hip. “Sure thing. What’s up?”

Zeke jumped as Pandy wrapped her arms around his. Morag eyes lingered on their interlocked arms before she looked him in the eye. Zeke thought he caught the briefest glimpse of a smirk from Pandoria but wasn’t certain. He swallowed. Now, he definitely wasn’t sure how to handle the situation. He didn’t mind her holding his arm, but that didn’t seem like something drivers and blades did. He should probably shake her off, but with Morag standing right there, he could set Pandy off again.

Morag looked at Brighid who seemed to be glaring at Pandoria before taking a deep breathe. Morag cleared her throat drawing the attention of the entire room and began to speak. "Well, last night may have... gotten a little out of hand. I apologize for anything I... may have done." Her eyes met Zeke's again fleetingly. Brighid’s face flashed concern before she scoffed and shook her head. Zeke furrowed his brow. The apology struck him as a little odd on its own, but there was something to Morag’s tone as well.

"Sorry about that. I figured everyone would hold their liquor better than they did," Rex replied rubbing the back of his head as he walked over.

Azurda peeked out from Rex’s helmet. "Not everyone has lived so long among salvagers, Rex." Zeke chuckled. Rex of all people had been the one to convince Morag to allow them to drink. He wasn’t privy to exactly how, but the mere idea was amusing enough.

"Blacked it all out have you, Morag?" Zeke said grinning as he realized she might have even less memory of the night than he did.

"Don't you mean ‘blocked it out,’ my prince?” Pandy said right on cue. “I'd do the same if I climbed up on the table like she did." Pandy smirked. Zeke squinted at her, but decided that if she was going to play along, he wasn’t going to complain.

For an instant Morag’s eyes widened before she schooled her features. "I did what...?" she asked.

"I tried to stop you, Lady Morag..." Brighid said from behind her as she massaged her eyes. Zeke saw a wry smile flash across her face as she caught him looking at her. It sent a shiver down his spine.

Trying his best to ignore it, he added with a nervous chuckle. "That was a side to the Flamebringer I never thought I'd see."

Morag stood straighter. "I... erm... uh..." she stammered.

"I dunno. I thought her singin' was pretty good. You should hear some of the guys back in Argentum," Rex said with a laugh.

"S-singing?!" Morag’s stunned expression turned Zeke’s feigned grin into one of genuine amusement.

"Of course. What'd you think we were talking about?" Rex said furrowing his brow.

"Nothing! I thought nothing!" Morag replied a little too quickly.

"Oh, I see. That's our Morag,” Zeke said placing his hand on his hip and belting out a laugh.

"Do yah have to be so loud, shellhead? It's actually causing physical pain fer some of us today," Nia hissed from the couch. Zeke feigned an indignant expression but said nothing further, and the room fell silent.

“Since everyone’s here, I think it would be best not to idle for any longer,” Roc said interrupting the lull in conversation, “...if we’re intending to keep our itinerary that is.”

“Meh?” Tora said tilting his head. “Friends have plan for going somewhere?”

“A few of us are s’posed to go eat before we all get on the boat to Gormott,” Nia grumbled. “Don’t tell me this is the first yer hearin’ of it.”

“Mehmeh! Tora want to come, but Tora still have big mess made, and Tora been holding big boomboom for whole last hour,” Tora said spreading his wings for emphasis.

“Masterpon! That too much information,” Poppi scolded.

Nia slapped her forehead. “Look, we’re not waitin’ on ya,” she said. “If we do that, we’re not gonna make the boat.”

“Actually, that not problem because Tora have good idea!” Tora hopped in place before darting over to Rex. “Tora give Rex-Rex PoppiComm, and when Tora ready, it extra easy to find friends.”

“Ah’d prefer everyone go together, but I do guess we are running short on time, now,” Rex replied crossing his arms and frowning.

“Well, that settles it, then,” Nia said standing up. “Rex, grab that little doohickey and let’s be off.” With that, the assortment of blades and drivers began trickling out the front door. Zeke followed suit preparing to see off his companions.

“Hey! Get up Jolteon!” he heard Finch shout and glanced over to find her shaking Aegaeon awake.

“Driver,” Sheba said blocking Zeke’s exit with her tub. “We request additional finances.” Sheba’s eyes remained closed as she spoke.

Zeke frowned. This was the first she’d said to him all day. “Cheeky beggar! You’ve spent all your money.”

Sheba frowned and opened her mouth to object. “I have money!” Finch chimed in as she darted over dragging Aegaeon by his coattail.

“You had money,” Brighid corrected also having been blocked from the door. “You threw it all down a well making wishes yesterday.”

Finch clenched her eyes and pointed at her head with her index fingers. “I did? Really? I don’t remember doing that.”

“If it was simply tossed down a well, these funds have yet to be sunk,” Sheba replied sipping her tea cooly.

“Huh? What do you mean?” Finch asked turning around.

Sheba replied with only smirk before a feminine figure made of water rose from her bathtub. Sheba handed the spectre her teacup which it held dutifully. After a moment, Sheba took her cup once more, and the apparition dispelled back into the pool of water it had emerged from

“Oh yeah!” Finch said hopping in place and flapping her arms. “I forgot you could do that!”

“Our principal concern is that we are told where this alleged well is located, so we may then retrieve your funds and dispense them toward a more tangible investments,” Sheba replied floating out of the inn.

“Yeah. I remember exactly where it’s at,” Finch said before leaping onto the lip of the bathtub behind Sheba. Finch slipped her hand around Sheba’s waist and pointed forward with her remaining hand. Sheba having been in the midst of taking another sip from her teacup spewed the brew as Finch straddled her from behind. “Hi ho Sheila away!” Finch shouted.

Sheba’s face colored, and she sat motionless before she slowly placed her own hand over Finch’s. “Come on. Let’s go,” Finch whined from behind her bobbing up and down. Sheba’s eyes grew wider.

“You appear to be enjoying yourself, Sheba,” Morag said with a raised eyebrow from outside the inn.

Sheba’s eyes shot to Morag. Whatever remained of her typical complexion reddened as she glanced around at everyone outside who had turned to watch the spectacle. The tub reared up slightly peeling out, and they blasted down the street.

“Whoa! This thing goes fast!” Finch shouted as they bowled through a few empty trash cans still set out on the curb and veered around a corner.

“Well, we’re never seeing them again,” Zeke muttered with a chuckle as he leaned out the door.

Morag grumbled something as Aegaeon and Brighid joined her out front. She looked at Zeke and at the others who had already begun making their way toward the center of town before stealing another glance at Pandoria’s arm looped through his own. “We shall be off then,” she said and turned to face the road.

“I’ll stay with Zeke and help with the preparations,” Brighid announced pressing her palms together and tilting them against her cheek with another smile that sent shivers down Zeke’s spine.

“What?” Pandoria said as Zeke watched Morag’s eyes snap toward Brighid.

Morag maintained a stare before glancing with clear dismay at Zeke. She broke the eye contact just quickly before speaking, “I don’t think that would be...”

“Nonsense, Lady Morag,” Brighid interrupted. “Until now, I have let my preconceptions color my opinion of Zeke, and I believe it would be to the benefit of the entire party should he and I get to know one another better. Frankly, I believe Zeke and I have quite a bit to discuss.”

“Uh… we do?” Zeke asked rather dumbfounded.

“I cannot stop you, can I?” Morag asked. She seemed to have grown a little paler than usual. Zeke hoped it was just the after-effects of the alcohol. Brighid said nothing but returned to same smile she had given Zeke. Morag sighed and bowed her head. “I simply ask that you not do anything I would not…”

“Architect forbid!” Brighid replied ushering her toward the others. Morag looked at Aegaeon.

“She can be pushy, but I doubt there’s anything to worry about,” Aegaeon said giving Morag a sympathetic smile. Morag didn’t reply.

Brighid turned giving no more mind to Morag. She paused as she examined Zeke and Pandoria’s interlocked arms. Smiling, she wrapped her own arm around Zeke’s remaining one. Zeke’s jaw dropped. He glanced at Pandoria, but her eyes were once again obscured by her glasses. He glanced at Morag whose lips were pursed and brow knitted into an equally unreadable expression. Aegaeon, however, looked like he had just watched an arachno eat an armu whole. “Let’s go. I believe we have quite a bit of work to do,” Brighid said pulling at his arm and leading them back inside.

The lobby felt much emptier with just the three of them. “So, Zeke,” Brighid began before frowning, tilting her head, and placing her fingertips on her cheek in thought, “or perhaps would you prefer the full Ozychlyrus?”

“No. No. Just ‘Zeke’ is fine by me,” Zeke answered as his mind reeled.

“Just Zeke, then,” Brighid said with a nod and a small smile. “Why don’t you tell me a little about yourself? I don’t know much beyond rumors and whatever stray tidbits have popped up in group conversations.”

“That’s because you don’t need to know,” Pandoria answered for him. “That stuff’s private. And why do you suddenly care now?” Zeke wasn’t too thrilled with Pandy’s reaction, but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t asking the very same question to himself. He wished Pandoria would angle herself differently so he could get a good look at her eyes, though.

“It’s not sudden,“ Brighid protested. “I simply came to consider Zeke in a different light.” Zeke’s mind struggled with Brighid’s words as he flashed back to what Pandoria had said not long before.

“Yeah? And what kind of light is that?” Pandoria pried.

Zeke noticed that both were no longer looking at him and had taken to glaring at one another instead. “Look, so we’ve got stuff to take care of, right? I’m thinking it would be better to go ahead and do that now, you know?” he said hoping to divert the conversation elsewhere.

“Okay, so how about we make a sweep of the rooms, and Brighid can go find Pyra,” Pandoria suggested tugging at his arm.

“I think it would be better if you went to find Pyra,” Brighid replied holding firmly to Zeke’s other arm.

“No, I liked my way better,” Pandoria said pulling a little harder, but Brighid didn’t budge.

Zeke had no idea what was going on. Were they seriously about to start a game of tug-of-war with him as the rope? “I’ve got a better idea, chums!” he shouted breaking away from both of them. “How about you both go check the rooms, and I’ll find Pyra?” He nearly ran for the hallway and groaned to himself as he heard both sets of footsteps following behind him.

Pyra turned toward Zeke as he whirled into the kitchen and shut the door behind him. She clasped a slab of frozen meat between her hands. “Are you okay?” she asked with concerned coloring her brow.

“Peachy,” he muttered glancing around the kitchen and realizing there weren’t any windows. There went his brilliant escape plan. “I’m here to tell you that we’ll all be off soon. Get ready and all that.”

Pyra tilted her head. “Are you talking about leaving on the ship? We’re still going? What about my stew?” she asked motioning to a pot bubbling on the stove.

“Finish up then pack it up,” Zeke replied placing his fist on his hip. “Judging by the smell, it’ll be something nice to have tonight. Not sure it’ll be much fun cooking on that little dingy we’ve chartered, but I don’t suppose heating that up will be a problem for you?” Zeke glanced at the now unfrozen meat Pyra had laid onto a cutting board.

“No. Not really,” Pyra replied with a polite smile. She lit a small flame between her index and thumb emphasizing the point.

The door swung open and Pandoria and Brighid entered the kitchen. “You wouldn’t happen to need any help with anything, eh?” Zeke asked Pyra hoping he could leave them both there.

Pyra blinked. “Um… no. I can handle it, myself.” Her eyes swept over Pandoria and Brighid.

Zeke sighed. “Right, well I’ll be swinging back through later.” He turned around and slipped past the pair behind him. He hurried down the hall giving them little mind as they followed.

“If I didn’t know any better, I would think you’re running from me,” Brighid said after doubling her pace to catch up.

“Haha. No, I’m just…” Zeke hesitated. He wasn’t running from her, exactly. “...focusing on the task at hand. I might not look it, but I can be fairly reliable.”

“I don’t think she appreciates being lied to, my prince,” Pandoria chimed in from his other side. “‘Reliable’ is probably the opposite of what I’d call you. I’m not sure I know how I even put up with it.”

“Pandy!” Zeke cried not knowing where that insult had come from.

“Perhaps it’s that you simply don’t have the patience and maturity required,” Brighid replied coyly. 

Pandoria glared and clenched her teeth. “Hey, I’m plenty mature!” she spat back.

“I suppose that depends on who you’re comparing yourself to,” Brighid replied with a smug grin.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Pandoria asked.

“I’m simply saying there’s a reason you get along so well with blades like Electra,” Brighid said.

“Are you calling me a kid?” Pandoria asked with a scowl.

“I didn’t say that,” Brighid replied.

“Yu-huh.”

“Uh-uh.”

“Yu-huh.”

“Uh-uh.”

Neither of them sounded mature to Zeke. He again hastened his step and flung open a door hoping it was the one he thought it was. He smiled as he saw Adenine sitting on the floor with a few stacks of paper to her left while Dromarch lay next to her watching. She pulled a threaded needle taut through a thicker group of stitched sheets before grabbing one of the stacks and adding it atop the half-sewn signatures. Dromarch looked up at Zeke.

“Uh… you look a little busy…” Zeke said scratching his head. He recalled Rex’s remarks about a magic book as he looked at the pages Adenine held.

“I assume you are here to discuss my lady’s belongings?” Dromarch asked. Zeke hadn’t thought that far ahead, but that sounded like the right topic, so he nodded.

“I can’t drop this now,” Adenine interjected without looking up. “I can move once I finish the stitching, but not a moment earlier.”

“Never-the-less, we will attend to it,” Dromarch said.

“You sure?” Zeke asked. ”Because that looks a little complicated...” He glanced back at Adenine’s fingertips as they weaved the leaves together.

“I doubt it will take long,” Dromarch said. “She’s impressively quick. I would be incapable of such feats of dexterity,” he remarked resting his head on his paws.

“If you really want to help me finish faster, can you gather my books in the other room?” Adenine said glancing up. “I’ll need to make sure they’re all catalogued stored properly before we leave, and having them in one place will help a lot.”

“Right. Sure thing,” Zeke said with a nod. He hoped a little bit of work would keep the two blades behind him from bickering any more.

“You can start by taking those back,” Adenine said pointing at a stack next to the bed. Zeke picked up the top four volumes. “Just don’t mess up the order,” Adenine added quickly. Zeke sighed and put the books back then lifted the entire stack.

“Maybe I should get a job moving furniture,” Zeke muttered to himself. “At least I’d get payed for my heavy lifting.” Luckily, it was only a short walk to the adjacent room where Zeke dropped the stack of books by the door. After wiping his brow of nonexistent sweat, he surveyed the room. While it wasn’t exactly trashed, a surprising amount of junk was strewn about the it. Stacks of books littered the far corner, and near the closet, a travel vanity overflowing with makeup stood next to a large blue suitcase equally overflowing with brightly-colored garments. A number of odd trinkets and toys had been placed apparently at random on various solid surfaces, and numerous articles of discarded clothing lay wherever they had apparently been taken off at. Neither bed had been made, and the bedding had completely fallen off of the one nearest the door. A single plate remained at the table with a knife and fork placed neatly to the side. “We’re going to have to clean this up…” Zeke muttered.

“How is it you ladies managed to make such a mess in one night?” Brighid asked.

“Most of this stuff isn’t mine,” Pandoria replied.

“Well, it’s not like you didn’t contribute,” Brighid said picking up a black brassiere between her thumb and forefinger from a pile of Pandoria’s crumpled clothing.

Pandoria snatched it from her hands blushing. She hid it behind her back obscuring it from Zeke’s view. “I was drunk. It was a miracle I managed to change clothes at all.”

Zeke crossed his arms. “Say, how about you handle your own things, Pandy, Brighid tends to Finch’s stuff, and I’ll deal with whatever belongs to Sheba? If anyone comes across something that belongs to Adenine, we’ll just put it over in that corner.” He pointed toward the stacks of books. Pandoria and Brighid nodded, and they set to work.

“This blade has way too many books,” Pandoria grumbled as she pulled another volume from beneath the bed. “There’s no way she read all of these last night.”

“At least she has a hobby. Finch seems to just buy things indiscriminately,” Brighid remarked holding up a grotesque carving of a bunnit.

Zeke chuckled and turned back to his work relishing how normal things had felt as they worked. He had been surprised at how easily he had been able to collapse Sheba’s vanity once he had gotten the makeup to all fit. Though, he did wonder why Sheba even owned it. She never seemed to be wearing any makeup, and it seemed like something that would just wash away in her tub.

“So Zeke, what are your hobbies?” Brighid asked. Zeke swore the entire room seemed to ice over at her words.

“You need to ask? If you don’t know already, it’s obvious that you’re not interested in them anyway,” Pandoria hissed from the opposite side of the room.

“Well, I don’t think anyone else would know what he likes,” Brighid replied.

Pandoria frowned. “I know all sorts of things my prince likes. He likes armu steaks, and adventure stories, and fancy clothes, and working out.” Zeke wasn’t sure how many of those qualified as hobbies, but Brighid smirked. Pandoria growled as she realized what Brighid had done.

“Pandy…” Zeke said slowly. “You need to relax. Why don’t you go take your things and put it with the rest of our luggage?”

Pandoria looked at Zeke before sighing. “Fine,” she said and started piling her belongings into her arms. After glancing over the room to make sure she had everything, she trudged toward the door.

Just as Pandoria stepped out, Brighid slammed the door swiftly locking it behind her. “Hey! Let me back in!” Pandoria shouted pounding on the door.

“This might seem a little rude, but there didn’t seem to be any other way to get you alone,” Brighid said smoothing down the front of her skirt.

“Seems kind of extreme. Why not just ask to meet up or something?” Zeke replied. An anxious knot formed in his stomach.

“I doubt she’d let that happen,” Brighid replied as Pandoria continued to beat at the door. Zeke gritted his teeth and frowned. Ideas raced through his head. There were a lot of reasons Pandoria may not want Brighid and he to meet in private, but which one it was had yet to be determined. Whatever was up, the tension was setting him on edge. Brighid frowned as well studying his face. “Don’t worry. This won’t be anything unpleasant. All I want is to ask a few questions.”

“Questions, huh?” Zeke asked. “I don’t suppose I have anything to hide. Fire away!” Better to face it head on.

“So Zeke,” Brighid began. She smiled that same smile that kept raising the hairs on the back of his neck. It was like locking eyes with a hungry feris. Zeke gulped preparing for the worst. “What sort of women do you like?”

“What?” Zeke said as his mind reeled, but then his jaw hit the floor as the jigsaw pieces fell into place. Brighid’s strange behavior suddenly made sense. He had heard once that having women interested in you often made other women more interested in you. Maybe it worked the same way with blades? It was obvious now. All the smiles. Morag’s disconcertion. Brighid’s sudden interest in him. Her back-and-forths with Pandy. Did Brighid like him, too?! Zeke licked his lips and stood straighter. “I dunno,” he said trying to remain nonchalant, “I’m not exactly picky.” He paused for a moment then added, “Why do you ask?”

“No reason,” Brighid replied. “You wouldn’t happen to have your eye on anyone right now, would you?”

Zeke was going to confirm this right now. He’d get her to confess right here. “Maybe. Sort of on the fence about it,” he said with a suave a tone as he could muster while still making sure his was reply was just ambiguous enough to encourage her. “What about you?”

Brighid’s face seemed to instantly flush. “M-me? I-I don’t… It’s just… There’s no…” she stammered. Brighid turned away. “I’m sorry. I don’t believe I should answer that question.” Brighid didn’t seem like the shy type, but that was good enough for Zeke. Now he finally understood, and if he was perfectly honest, it was making his ego swell.

All the self-satisfaction faded as Zeke watched her shoulders slump. Pandoria’s tears flashed in his mind again, and he frowned. This wasn’t something he should feel so smugly about. He was just going to be hurting yet another person. He glanced at the door beyond Brighid. Pandy had stopped banging on it, but he doubted she had left. He reached out and placed his hand on Brighid’s shoulder startling her. “Look, don’t worry about it,” he said as she turned to look at him. Maybe he could let her down easy, but he’d need time to figure out how.

He slipped past Brighid and unlocked the door. Stepping through, he spied Pandoria sitting on the floor next it with her knees to her chest. She shot up, but stopped to glare as Brighid followed.

“What was that about, huh?!” Pandoria said raising her hands in the air.

“None of your business,” Brighid replied.

Zeke pinched the bridge of his nose. They were giving him a headache. He heard someone humming something he didn’t recognize, and turned to see Floren prancing toward them. Zeke reached out and grabbed the blade’s arm. “I could use your help,” Zeke said in a hushed tone as he moved away from Pandoria and Brighid.

“Huh?” Floren said. “What do you want?”

“Keep those two busy and not fighting for me, would you chum?” Zeke said motioning with his head toward Brighid and Pandoria who were now arguing a few paces behind them.

Floren glanced himself then groaned. 

“Look, if you want me to help you out with Dagas, I’ll need you to return the favor,” Zeke urged.

Floren stared for a moment before groaning again. “Okay, I get it, but you better get me something I can use.” He took a step before Zeke grabbed his shoulder.

“You’re going in just like that,” Zeke asked.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got an idea,” Floren replied with a smug grin. “Hey, Brighid,” he said bounding up to the bickering blades, “I might a problem giving back all your panties like I said.” Brighid whirled around grabbing Floren and clasping her hand over his mouth. Her head turned to Zeke and then to Pandoria as she laughed nervously.

Zeke raised an eyebrow at the comment but shrugged it off and continued on. He stepped out onto the terrace to find Dagas sitting in his throne overlooking the town.

“You’re pretty fond of high places, eh chum?” Zeke asked. Dagas glanced over as Zeke walked up next to him and placed his hands on the railing with a sigh.

“Says who?” Dagas replied.

“No one in particular,” Zeke muttered, “but it’s either you or Perceval commandeering whatever lofty peaks we encounter.”

Dagas motioned with his head, and Zeke followed it to spy Perceval sitting on the roof with his head slumped onto his chest. Zeke chuckled.

“So how goes it, chum?” Zeke asked turning to lean against the railing while resting on his elbows

Dagas snorted. “I’ve been better.”

“That little ankle-biter trying your patience?” Zeke asked. “Just passed him back there in the hall.” Zeke nodded toward the door.

“Good riddance,” Dagas grumbled in reply.

“Oh don’t be like that, Dagas,” Zeke said. 

“He’s been insufferable all day. I am a king. I should invoke respect and reverence,” Dagas sneered.

“Pretty sure that’s exactly your problem, mate. I saw him swaggering around in those clothes you bought him. He’s been extra happy today, hasn’t he?” Zeke asked.

“‘Extra’ is an understatement,” Dagas grumbled.

“All I’m saying is that Floren looks up to you, and he shows it... even if it’s not in the way you might prefer,” Zeke replied.

“Pfft” was all Dagas responded with.

“You know something- just one royal to another?” Zeke said raising an eyebrow. Dagas looked at him from the corner of his eye. “You could stand to loosen up a bit, chum,” Zeke said with a grin.

Dagas scoffed. “And you could stand to carry yourself with more poise,” he replied rolling his eyes.

Zeke chuckled. He then sighed as he collapsed onto the railing. “Sure, but that poise comes with a bunch of stuff that isn’t what it’s cracked up to be...”

“Heavy is the head that wears the crown,” Dagas muttered and rested his cheek on his fist.

“Sometimes I wish I wasn’t a prince,” Zeke said. Dagas turned his eyes back. “There are so many obligations, and the stakes are always so high. Life would be so much easier if I were some pauper.”

“Oh, stop whining,” Dagas said raising an eyebrow and frowning. “How many peasants say the exact opposite?”

Zeke stared into Dagas’s glare before responding. “I guess everyone has problems, eh?” Zeke licked his lips and sighed. “Still though, at least when I inevitably screw it up, it would just be my head on a spike and no one else’s.”

Dagas stared in consideration. “Do you know the difference between a good king and a bad king?”

Zeke blinked the sudden shift in conversation catching him off guard. “Uh…” he said. His mind raced as he tried to come up with some concise answer.

“A good king rules. A bad king commands,” Dagas answered before Zeke settled on anything.

Zeke mulled the words over. “So what you’re saying is that a good king looks out for his people, but a bad king looks out for himself?”

“In a sense,” Dagas said crossing his arms.

“So what kind of king are you, Dagas?” Zeke asked. He lifted his head from the railing and propping it in his hand.

“I am a great king,” Dagas replied without even a moment of thought.

“So what’s the difference between a good king and a great king, then?” Zeke asked with a grin.

This caused Dagas pause. “A great king prepares for his mistakes,” he answered after a moment. Zeke blinked then began stroking his chin. Dagas had a point. Everyone screws up, but how a person handles those failures is the real mark of their character. Zeke flinched as the image of Pandoria’s tearful face flashed across his mind again. He wished he didn’t have to screw up so often, though.

“So how do you handle your mistakes?” Zeke asked. “The big ones, I mean.”

“I don’t make mistakes!” Dagas spat.

It was Zeke’s turn to roll his eye. “Not even little ones?” he asked. “You seem pretty strung up about Floren.”

“A great king knows that sometimes sacrifices should be made,” Dagas replied. He turned away and rested his cheek on his fist.

Zeke raised an eyebrow but decided not to press Dagas’s cryptic reply. He instead changed the topic. “Well, my old man certainly knew what to sacrifice. Guess that makes him a great king...” Zeke said turning to stare out into the distance. 

Dagas’s eyes narrowed as he turned back. “What are you complaining about now?”

Zeke sighed. His conversation with Pandoria had dredged up a number of unpleasant feelings. “It’s been bugging since we left Tantal after that first time,” Zeke said frowning. “My old man opens the borders right after I show up again. You see, I never even knew until recently that he was a salvager when he was younger. That means he has to have a pretty good idea of how it works out here, and I don’t believe we just waltzed in and changed his mind just like that.”

“So?” Dagas muttered with a scowl.

“So he drags me to that little room and tells me our family’s deepest, darkest secret knowing full well I’d spill the beans and then proceeded to create a situation where that secret doesn’t even matter. The only person with the diplomatic skills needed to succeed him is me. In one fell swoop, he’s gotten everything I think he wants: no more Indol, consent of the governed, and me ready to take his place.” Zeke ground his teeth as he gripped the railing in his hands. “How much of this was planned out? I always thought I was sticking it to him by running away, but now it seems like I did exactly what he wanted.”

“What are you even complaining about?” Dagas spat. “It sounds like you got what you wanted, too.”

“I got what I wanted? That blighter never gave a shit about what I wanted!” Zeke shouted flinging his arms to the side. “Everything I know about the man is turned on its head, and the only thing I learn is that I’m a bloody pawn in his machinations!”

“I don’t think you’re that different,” Dagas replied. Zeke’s head snapped up to scowl at Dagas. “You’re only looking at it from one angle. What might you have to sacrifice to be a great king to Tantal?”

Zeke stared at Dagas. The image of Pandoria’s crying face returned. The smoldering pit also came back, but it spurred a thought. Zeke did know one thing his father didn’t have. How long had it been since they had anything resembling a good relationship? How long had he thought his father resented him, and how long had he returned that sentiment? Zeke marched over to an empty wooden seat by a table and sat down. He recalled how they had built a family of snowmen in the narrow courtyard behind throne room when he was a boy. Was it that long ago? He had thought for so long that his father was just some backwards old fool who was too afraid to do what needed to be done, but that didn’t even make sense anymore. Despite all appearances, the old man had done exactly what Zeke thought Tantal needed.

“So you’re saying that my old man let me go on hating him because that was good for Tantal? That it wasn’t me, but his relationship with me that he forwent?” Zeke asked.

“I said nothing of the sort,” Dagas replied, “but just assuming he’s just an asshole seems like an oversimplification.”

“I suppose so,” Zeke said wistfully. “People aren’t just black and white like they are in children’s stories.” Zeke glanced down over the street beneath them. His eyes stopped on an Ardanian man and a young boy eating at a table near the vendor he had gotten food from that very morning. “I think I need to have a chat with my old man…” Zeke muttered.

Dagas said nothing. He crossed his arm and snorted.

“Still, I don’t want to be making any sacrifices,” Zeke said. “Even if it’s for the greater good, how can you even win when that just means that someone else loses?”

“You just deal with it,” Dagas muttered. “There’s nothing more to it. King’s aren’t gods.”

“Heh. I can always come to you for a kick in the pants, eh?” Zeke said. “Wait! Is that what you’re doing with Floren? You’re ‘dealing with it’?” Dagas’s eyes bugged out as Zeke continued to speak. “Oh, I get it, chum. He might be driving you right bonkers, but you’d be much more upset with the other outcome. It’s less like choosing who to hurt and more like minimizing damage. Floren’s all-”

“Shut up!” Dagas roared. Zeke blinked. His jaw hung slightly as he stopped speaking mid-sentence. Dagas returned the gesture. His eyes shifted back and forth before he straightened and turned away with a frown. “You have no understanding of the situation,” he grumbled.

Zeke raised an eyebrow. “I don’t? The little anklebiter was almost in tears after Nia got done chewing him out.”

Dagas gritted his teeth and snarled. “It reflects poorly on me if my subjects are not happy!” he snapped turning his nose to the air with defiance.

Zeke laughed. “Maybe so, but it was a nice thing you did one way or the other. Blades like Floren have a hard time fitting in. I don’t think Nia quite understands that somehow.”

“I am a king. I do not trouble myself with the affairs of peasants,” Dagas said crossing his arms.

“No, but you’re not just any kind of king, are you Dagas? You’re a ‘great king,’” Zeke replied with a smirk. “That means you look out for those people, and you’re willing to make the sacrifices needed to do so… even if it’s your sanity, eh, chum?” Zeke elbowed Dagas amiably.

Dagas’s jaw jutted out as he glared at Zeke. He turned away and clicked his tongue against his teeth.

Zeke chuckled again but said nothing choosing to watch the people below instead. After a few minutes of silence, he spoke again. “So, let’s say, chum, someone wanted to buy you a gift. What sort of thing would you fancy in that situation?“

“Eh?” Dagas replied sneering slightly. “I am a king. I don’t care for baubles and trinkets I can buy myself.”

Zeke stroked his chin. “Hmm. Something hand-made, then, eh?”

Dagas gaped. “I didn’t say that!”

“So are you denying it, then? You wouldn’t prefer something hand-made to something store-bought?” Zeke replied. Dagas blinked before scowling. He turned with a growl, and Zeke grinned. That was a close to a confirmation as Dagas would give.

Zeke felt some of his typical mood returning after his chat with Dagas. It didn’t provide many solutions, but spilling his guts did help. He glanced up at Perceval and realized he’d been neglecting his task. “Say, Perceval, chum? You awake up there?” Zeke called up. Perceval’s eyes opened, and he lifted his head. “You wanna handle getting Rex, Roc, and Azurda’s things to the ship?”

“I am ready to deploy!” Perceval said standing. “You may leave it to me!” he said before diving off the roof.

“That blade is crazy…” Zeke muttered as he waltzed to and peered over the railing, but Perceval was long gone. “What about you, Dagas?” he asked turning back. “I could use your help.”

Dagas groaned. “If it means we can finally leave this architect-forsaken inn, fine.” He rose and his throne vanished in a burst of ether. Zeke chuckled once more then led the way back through the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I finished this chapter. I feel like I've been working on it forever. This is the longest chapter yet, though, and I hope the length does a bit to compensate for the long wait. I couldn't seem to get this thing to stop, and I'm still not satisfied with the abrupt ending. According to google doc's wordcount, this thing is 9001 words. [insert Nappa here] Anyway, I'm hopeful the next post won't be quite the wait.


	15. Tora

Tora plop down from toilet feeling much better than before. Though sink placed right next to potty, it too tall for nopon and force Tora to look around for something to stand on. Tora sigh when not able find something stable and grumble at lack of accommodations. He end up washing hands in bathtub instead. Water burst from leaky pipe and spill all over floor getting Tora’s feet wet. “Meh...” Tora mutter under breath while reaching for wrench. Tora have half instinct to fix, but then realize it not really Tora’s problem. Tora shrug then decide he not really have much time for doing such thing anyway. Instead, Tora glance around for something to clean up spill and spy towel in cabinet. He throw towel on ground to soak up water. Drying hands on overalls, Tora plod out toward lobby.

Tora find Poppi in QTπ mode performing Dance Choreography 2 out in middle of lobby. Tora watch as Poppi swing hips back and forth, but Poppi stop when see Tora. “Masterpon, Poppi still not satisfied with new routine,” she say frowning and placing hand on hip.

Tora not sure what to say. Tora add dance choreography to Poppi’s memory in first place, but Tora not really know what make one dance better than any other, so Tora just rub back of head. “It look good to Tora,” Tora reply.

Poppi frown again. “Masterpon not even notice changes Poppi make,” she say.

Tora blink. “That not true!” Tora lie.

“Then what Poppi change?” Tora flinch.

Tora grapple with memory. Tora not even sure what exactly Tora upload in first place. “Meh… meh? The first part?” he guess.

Poppi not say anything. Instead Poppi sigh and give look of disappointment that worse than if Poppi say something. After moment Poppi then shake head. “Rex and friends waiting for Masterpon,” she say as shift into QT mode then look toward storeroom door. Tora not want waste opportunity to change topic so scurry over and open.

Sight of tools and components scattered all over greet Tora, and this make Tora groan. Tora try stay organized, but somehow always have mess after working on Poppi. Tora not big fan of cleanup, either. Everything just feel like big junk bin if Tora not do, though. Plus, Tora not want be like Dadapon and not able find important things, so Tora pick up soldering iron from table and place in toolbox. One thing at a time then Tora eventually be done.

With help from Poppi, it not take long before have store room tidy and all things ready for transport. Tora close lid on big chest filled with parts but struggle to snap final latches. It so stuffed that Tora need climb on top and use full body’s weight before hear click. Sitting on top, Tora watch as Poppi finish stuffing rucksack full of components. Tora think this just too much extra junk, so Tora make mental note to drop unneeded parts at house when get back to Gormott. Tora then slide down from atop box. “Poppi, Masterpon need talk with Rex-Rex now,” he say.

Poppi finish putting on rucksack before nod then place fists on hips and puff out chest. “Activating long range communication mode!” Antenna extend from Poppi’s shoulder. “Rex! Come in Rex!” Poppi say.

Tora and Poppi stand in silence for moment. This first real field test, so butterfly flaps tickle Tora’s tummy as wait in anticipation. “I hear ya’ Poppi,” Rex-Rex say through new secondary speaker system. Tora flail limbs in happiness. Tora so glad long range mode working well and sound clear that Tora start doing victory dance.

Tora waving rump around and doing kung fu kick when hear Rex-Rex speak again. “Um… did anyone hear me?” Rex-Rex say. “I’m pressing the button…” he add more quietly. Tora whirl around and see Poppi watching Tora with half-lidded expression.

“Masterpon and Poppi ready now. Just need know where Rex and friends eating at,” Poppi reply for Tora.

“Yeah, sure. It’s this place on the main street called Surisuri’s,” Rex-Rex say. “It’s having like this grand openin’ er somethin’. We just got menus a few minutes ago, actually. D’ya want me to order something for you? ...so it’s ready when you get here?”

“Meh! That sound like good idea to Tora,” Tora reply making sure to talk into little microphone installed on Poppi. “Tora in mood for juicy samod,” he announce raising wings in air.

Rex-Rex quiet for moment. “Sorry, Tora. Doesn’t look like they have that.”

“Meeeh…” Tora whine in disappointment while dropping wings to ground.

“Wait,” Rex-Rex say and Tora perk back up. “Looks like they have some sort ah cloud sea crab samod. D’ya want that instead?”

Tora nod then remember Rex-Rex not able see Tora, so Tora say “That good enough for Tora.”

Door to store room burst open as Zeke run in. “Oh! Glad I caught you, chum,” he say slumping over. He support self with hands on knees panting. “You’re gonna… ...have to…” Zeke heave “...carry your parts to the boat...” Zeke wipe brow with forearm then place fist on hip. “The rest of us here can’t carry it all. It’s too heavy.” Tora glance at chest again. Tora pretty sure Tora not able to budge no matter how hard Tora try. “Wouldn’t be a problem if I had Wulfric around, but there’s no way anyone but you is lifting that thing, Poppi,” Zeke say echoing Tora’s thoughts.

“This is.... noooo problem. Poppi could lift Gonzalez if necessary,” Poppi say as walk over.

“Wait… who?” Tora hear Zeke mutter.

“Poppi Power!” Poppi shout and lift chest like weigh nothing. Tora take as cue to put on own rucksack. It filled only with spare clothes and cans of tasty sausage, so not weigh too much.

“You weren’t with us when we chartered that dingy, eh, Tora?” Zeke ask as lean against the wall. Tora shake head, so Zeke continue. “Well, the dock’s on the east side of town. It’s pretty big with all the traffic from Gormott, so you might need to ask around for the numbers. It’s the ship docked at pier twelve. You’ll recognize it if you look for the smallest one there.”

Zeke’s comment make Tora imagine everyone crammed on little fishing boat, but Tora not question. Instead, Tora just nod and step toward Poppi. “Rex-Rex?” Tora say into Poppi’s microphone. “Poppi and Tora need to make little detour.”

“Yeah, I heard Zeke,” Rex reply. Tora blink. Tora not realize microphone that good.

“Hey, don’t go eavesdropping, chum. What if I’d said something embarrassing?” Zeke say with grin.

“Everythin’ ya’ say’s embarrasin’, shellhead,” Nia answer instead.

“Hey! I think most of what I say sounds pretty cool!” Zeke reply with defiant frown.

“Yah, and I’m the Queen of Uraya… Look… Just don’t go rushin’ though what yer s’pose to be doin’ an’ muckin’ it up, okay?” Nia reply. “We don’t need ya’ leavin’ anythin’ behind.”

“Good idea. I’ll make sure there aren’t any bookstores around to forget Adenine in,” Zeke respond with smug grin.

“Hey! That was one-” Nia begin. “Oi! Gimme gimme!”

“Zeke,” Morag chime in. “Would you assess any damages and report them to the owner as well?”

“‘Damages’? Zeke frown and stroke chin thoughtfully. “I think I did notice some odd scorch marks about… Oh, and one of the doors is completely off its hinges. I’m not sure how much of that we did, but I figure you’re saying we’d rather not just waltz out on it all since he was nice enough to give us the whole building to ourselves, eh?”

“Indeed,” Morag reply.

“There’s also the bed. I don’t know if anyone will be getting much use out of it after what Adenine did to it,” Azurda remark more loudly than everyone else. Tora standing right next to Poppi so volume hurt Tora’s ears.

“Meeh! Not have to shout!” Tora say rubbing ear. Tora feel like know something broken, too. He think for moment then hop in place as remember. “There leaky pipe in bathroom,” Tora say.

“And Poppi make crater approximately three feet in diameter on terrace,” Poppi add as bow head with look of guilt.

“That was you, Poppi?” Zeke say clearly holding in chuckle. “I figured that had been there.”

“No, Poppi culprit…” Poppi reply not looking up.

Zeke let out chuckle but give warm grin to Poppi. “Let’s just hope it doesn’t run the bill up too much,” he say.

“Hey, it looks like the nopon that sat us is coming back over,” Rex say through Poppi. “I guess we’ll see you all later, then.”

“Right. Later, chum,” Zeke say. After all silent for a moment, Zeke look at Tora. “You know? That really is pretty nifty. I think there’s a lot of application for something like this. Being able to talk over long distances so easily, that is.”

Poppi lean forward at waist. “Sometimes even Masterpon have good idea.”

Tora’s jaw drop. “What Poppi mean by ‘even Masterpon’?”

Zeke laugh. “It only takes one,” Zeke say before look down and sigh. “Though, I guess it works in the other direction, too.” Zeke shake head then look back at Tora and then Poppi. “Well, chums, I’m going to give this place a once-over for anything broken.” Tora nod in understanding prompting Zeke to leave room. Tora look at Poppi who also nod at Tora, then both follow out door.

It not take long before find self at docks. “What number Zeke say?” Tora ask as glance at big numerals over wharf.

“Masterpon too forgetful. Zeke say pier 12,” Poppi reply.

Tora sweep eyes down dock and find number. Eyes settle on a titan cargo ship. Tora’s heart sink in chest. It not as small as Zeke make sound, but between cargo, crew, and friends, cargo ships always too cramped even for little nopon like Tora.

A young Gormotti man inspect boxes on pier out front while big, burly blade lift large crate over head. As blade walk up ramp to ship, Tora march over to man and say “Umm… can you help Tora?” The gormotti man look up and raise eyebrow at Tora’s question.

“Just a second,” gormotti man say flatly and fit lid back on box before marking down note on what Tora guess is inventory sheet. Gormotti man lean against crate and leer down at Tora. “So what’s a scruffy nopon like you want? We ain’t got no work if that’s what you’re after.”

Tora scowl. Tora not think Tora scruffy. “Tora not looking for work,” Tora reply, “Tora and friends supposed to be passengers on ship to Echell.”

“‘Friends,’ huh?” the gormotti man say as look at Poppi with raised eyebrow. Tora not like how man stress word. “Right, well, give me another second, then.” Man turn and climb up into boat. “Hey, chief!” Tora hear man shout. “Are we expecting passengers today?”

“Yah,” Tora hear someone reply but sound much further away. “Expectin’ a full twenty, actually.”

“Twenty? Does that mean the crew’s going to have to share quarters? I hate that.”

“Yah. Just be glad yer not in with thah cargo… or yah can take my place wit dah cabin boy...”

“No thanks, chief! I’d like to get some sleep tonight!” Gormotti man reply and other voice laugh. “Well, there’s just two of them out there. A nopon and some sort of maid,” gormotti man continue.

“Is he a driver? I was told to expect a few drivers and ah lot ah blades.”

“Yeah, I guess he did now that I think about it. I’ll let him on, then.”

“Right. Oh, and boyo, the cap’in said treat ‘em like VIPs. Not quite sure why, though.”

“‘VIPs’? Alright. I got it.” After moment, gormotti man return and look at Tora with disinterest. “Okay, seems you’re clear little guy. Head up the ramp, and the last two rooms down the left are reserved for passengers.” He motion toward way he came with shooing motion before picking pen and inventory sheet back up.

“Masterpon and Poppi not boarding. Masterpon and Poppi just dropping things off,” Poppi say and set entire load on port with a thud. “It very handy if you put this with cargo.”

Man look at rucksack and box. “We have to follow a system, there’s not really any room,” man protest pointing at page.

“It important for voyage not be too unpleasant for Masterpon,” Poppi reply. “Masterpon and Poppi already have to cram in room with others. It very important you find other place for luggage. Even more important that Masterpon and Poppi in rush right now. Poppi certain you able take care of such important task.”

“I can’t do it,” gormotti man grumble in reply crossing arms.

Tora’s eyes widen as it click why Poppi keep saying word “important.” “Then Tora need name of person who think Tora less important than cargo,” he say trying give best impression of VIP nopon.

Gormotti man flinch. “Titan’s foot…” man mutter and scratch neck. He sigh. “I’ll figure something out.” Big blade from before return, and man point at Tora’s luggage. “Put that aside and make sure it doesn’t get lost.” Tora remove own rucksack and place on ground, too. Blade nod at coworker then smile and give shy wave at Tora. Though, Tora suspect wave might be more at Poppi than Tora.

Tora steal glance at Poppi before turn back and walk toward town center. After far enough away Tora look at Poppi. “Where Poppi learn sneaky-sneaky trick?” Tora ask. Poppi always surprising Tora with new behaviors.

“Poppi pick up subliminal messaging technique from Floren” Poppi say as shift back to alpha mode. Tora chuckle. Maybe need watch who Poppi associate with better.

As get near town again, Tora take one last look at port and then at cloud sea. In distance, pod of seprond break surface. Mor Ardain dying, but cloud sea always beautiful. Tora take deep breath. Smell of cloud sea always make Tora think of adventure. Adventure that Tora glad to be on. Tora wonder what do if not meet Rex-Rex and finish Poppi. Probably still back at Torigoth eating meaty carrots and inventing with scraps Tora able scrounge up. “World has so many amazing places in it, and Tora never get to see if not for Poppi and friends,” Tora say absently.

“Masterpon?” Poppi say tilting head. “Poppi not hear what said.”

Tora step around workers dragging racks of cylinders in opposite direction. “Masterpon just thinking how different life be without Poppi,” he say.

Poppi nod. “Masterpon certainly get in much more trouble.”

Tora nod, too. “Mhm-” Tora then realize what Poppi say. “That not what Tora meant!” Tora reply. Poppi just smile in reply.

Tora and Poppi walk in silence for short while as pout. Weave through streets, Tora glance into shop windows as pass by, but not really want buy anything after spending so much on Poppi upgrade. Still, Tora keep eye open for blushy crushy outfits since Tora have special fund for that. Garbage wagon pass by forcing Tora to wait at corner, but rubbish so stinky Tora pinch nose and hold breath. Poppi, meanwhile, artificial blade, so not remotely affect.

When crossing intersection Tora gasp for air but then suddenly stop breathing for completely different reason as feelings of familiarity wash over Tora. Tora whirl around taking in surroundings then dart few steps closer to look up at closest shop exterior. Old memories flood through Tora’s mind. Tora remember feeling of itchy clothes Tora not like and warm wings that cradle Tora when crying.

“Why Masterpon stop walking?” Poppi say turning back to Tora as stop few paces ahead.

“Masterpon remember this place,” Tora say. “Tora remember come here with Mamapon when only a littlepon.” Poppi follow Tora’s gaze as Tora look down street. Whole street so familiar to Tora.

Tora start walking to get better look at various storefronts. It not too busy, but plenty of people still around. “Tora go shopping here with Mamapon,” he say almost in whisper as point at little shop as pass Poppi. Poppi start walking alongside Tora, but not say anything.

Tora see little corner shop with seats not as tall as Tora remember and point. “That where Dadapon take Tora to eat frozen yum yums.”

Park on right catch Tora’s eye. “And that where Mamapon chase Grampypon with broom!” Tora say laughing. “Tora not remember why Mamapon do that, but it still make Tora laugh anyway.” Tora glance over gnarled trees. “Park look much better then, though,” Tora say with chuckle before perk up more, “but this also where Tora come with Mamapon, and Dadapon, and Grampypon when have lots of booths set up. Tora remember it like big fare but not think it was.”

Tora see Poppi smiling as both walk back out to street. Tora stop in front of little restaurant and frown. “And that where Dadapon and Mamapon argue...” Sad feeling well up as Tora remember all the times Dadapon and Mamapon argue. Tora glance back at Poppi who have head tilted slightly. “Then Grampypon take Tora home and read bedtime story instead of Mamapon…” Tora add and look at ground and sigh. Tora try not to cry but thinking of lost Mamapon make Tora’s eyes water. Droplets fall into sand at Tora’s feet.

“Masterpon…?” Poppi say, and Tora feel metal hand of Poppi stroking Tora’s head.

Tora look up at Poppi who’s now kneeling next to Tora and rub tears from eye. “Masterpon okay. This all happen long time ago. Sometimes Masterpon just wonder where Mamapon go. After Tora escape from attack on Grampypon’s lab, Tora look for Mamapon but never ever able to find.”

“Masterpon’s Mamapon probably not know Tora go to Torigoth,” Poppi say.

Tora appreciate Poppi trying to cheer Tora up so smile but shake head. “No, even before bad stuff at lab happen, Tora never hear from Mamapon. Tora wonder why Mamapon never try contact Tora... Tora think it just not that important to Mamapon...” Tora not able bring self say what exactly Tora think not that important, though.

Tora sigh again and close eyes. Tora’s eyes shoot back open as Poppi wrap arms around Tora. “Masterpon have Poppi now, and Poppi only leave Masterpon over cold, dead body.”

Tora smile and wrap Poppi with wings and arms in return. “Tora know, and now that rescue Dadapon and Lila, have big happy family again.” Tora then take Poppi’s hand in wing. “Come on, it not good to dwell on sad things,” Tora say with little giggle. Poppi stand up with nod, and both continue walking.

At end of street, Tora and Poppi come to big statue of Ardanian man in old-fashioned military uniform. “Tora remember this statue!” Tora say bouncing up and down. “This where Grampypon and Dadapon go every day! Tora think Grampypon have lab here, but back then Tora too little to go.”

“Sensors indicate statue older than surrounding architecture,” Poppi say looking up at stone soldier.

Tora glance up at statue then again at Poppi. “Tora not know who this is. Maybe say on statue?” he circle around statue looking for plaque.

“Poppi bet Morag know,” Poppi say when see Tora not find one.

Tora nod in agreement. “Morag know lots of things about Ardainian history.” Tora about to say more when interrupted by shrill scream from behind.

“MEEEEEEEEEEH!!!”

Tora spin around and see pink nopon girl running from building. She run down stairs toward Tora while white ribbon from bow trail like streamers behind. Only moment later, a figure follow girl from door. It shaped like human but have only featureless metal exterior. Where face should be, it only have two small, blue, glowing, pinpoint eyes. Where right hand should be it have blue energy chainsaw that hum ominously. It jerk forward like not able move right as take first step into plaza. Lifting saw hand, it suddenly clear distance much faster than Tora expect.

Saw teeth crash into side of statue cutting halfway into stone and flinging chunks of rock all over. Tora dive out of way as top half of statue come crashing down and look up to see nopon girl scurrying away across plaza. Robot see girl as well and gives chase. Limp not slow robot down one bit. Nopon girl turn around and see robot coming after so scream loud. Because not look where going, nopon girl trip over step and tumble forward causing black rimmed glasses to skid short distance away. Robot slow and stagger last few steps closer while raising saw. Tora not even think before find feet carrying Tora toward Londo Sovereign.

Killer robot bring saw down on nopon girl, but Tora just manage slip in front of strike before saw make contact. Tora hear whirring and scraping of teeth against shield as Tora use to protect self and other nopon.

“Stay behind Tora!” Tora shout as push back against killer robot. Tora feel ether from Poppi filling body, so know Poppi right next to Tora.

The Londo Sovereign stand up fully and regard Tora with unreadable eyes. It raise saw above head again. Tora’s first instinct to dive out of way, but remember nopon behind Tora so stand ground.

“Rigid Shield!” Tora yell. The Londo Sovereign smash chainsaw into shield again. Tora brace with foot, and when feel pressure from attack reducing, push forward with shield. Londo Sovereign stagger back but fall while trying to regain footing. End of saw pierce ground and steady Sovereign like third leg. Its head swivel and its body jerk as Sovereign try to return to original standing position. Tora take opportunity to smash edge of shield into Sovereign’s side.

Tora glance back at nopon girl laying on ground watching Tora with wide eyes. The Londo Sovereign jerk forward over shield and claw Tora’s face with free hand.

Poppi grab Sovereign by arm and throw Sovereign across plaza. Tora rub face with hand. Face hurt but not bleeding. Tora ready shield as Londo Sovereign return to feet. It jerk to the left and saw through metal railing. Its head twitch back to right, and Tora start running toward it. Tora extend drill from shield.

“Steady drill!” Tora say as hit Sovereign with spinning point. Sound of metal scraping metal ring out as Tora pierce torso of Londo Sovereign. Sovereign’s metal body rattle against shield as drill bore through hard steel. Once Tora confident drill break through opposite side, Tora stop drilling, and robot fall limp onto flat of shield. Tora push unmoving robot body off onto ground then hold breath while poke with foot. Robot not move, so Tora sigh with relief. Sovereign not that hard to beat but middle of town not where something like that should be. “Good work, Poppi!” Tora say with smile as look at blade.

“Nothing stop Poppi and Masterpon!” Poppi say as put fists on hip, puff out chest, and return smile.

Tora turn around and see nopon girl still sitting on ground. Tora also spy her glasses not far away so walk over and pick up. Nopon girl stare up with wide eyes as Tora walk over with glasses in hand. “Tora beat up nasty monster. Not need be scared anymore,” Tora say while offer glasses. Tora quickly puff out chest when remember Zeke once say he do that to help make look more heroic. Nopon girl reach up with shaky hand and grab hold of glasses but not take from hand for moment. She just stare into Tora’s eyes instead. Tora not realize until then that girl actually little older than Tora... and not that bad looking. Tora lick lips as try to think of something more to say. Tora yelp as nopon suddenly wrap Tora with both wings and hands. 

“Heropon named Tora?” the pink nopon say looking up with big eyes. Nopon girl really close to Tora, so Tora not know how react. Warm air from breathing brush Tora’s cheek. Tora try not look nopon girl in eye.

“Meh meh... Yes, Tora’s name is Tora,” Tora say. Tora feeling hot. He wiggle from other nopon’s grip pulling glasses away again. Nopon girl’s eyes look little bit sad which make throat feel too dry. Tora think maybe girl think Tora trying to take glasses, so Tora gently place on girl’s face.

Nopon girl gasp then bury face in wings. She turn away from Tora then fidget while staring at ground. Occasionally, she glance at Tora furtively. Tora not say anything. Tora not sure if Tora did something wrong again or not. Strange behavior just confusing Tora.

Poppi step between Tora and nopon girl. “Poppi and Masterpon take care of problem. Now you able go back to wherever you came from,“ Poppi say as put fists on hips. Tora glad Poppi run interference so can regain composure.

Pink nopon look up at Poppi for moment with furrowed brow. “That make you blade?”

Poppi nod. “Masterpon is Poppi’s only driver!”

“Tora-Tora nopon driver?!” Nopon girl ask with awe while peek around Poppi’s legs. Tora not able to resist urge to grin and puff up chest again.

“That amazing!” The pink nopon flap wings and hop up and down before suddenly cover face with wings and giggle. She peek back up from behind wings. “Not ever think get to meet amazing nopon like Tora-Tora.” Tora blush. Girl making Tora feel like real heropon. Tora not sure if deserve such praise, but it flatter Tora anyway.

Nopon girl try walk past Poppi, but Poppi put hand on head so prevent girl from advancing. “Only say that because not know Masterpon very well,” Poppi say. “Masterpon do things like forget entirely about friends waiting for Masterpon.”

“Meh meh!” Tora say as remember what Tora and Poppi were doing before get distracted. “Poppi right. Not have time to dawdle! Let’s go, Poppi!” Tora turn to run back down street. Poppi’s heavy footsteps echo from behind.

“Wait! Not leave yet!” The nopon girl dash after Tora and wrap arms and wings around Tora from behind. “Still not thank Tora-Tora properly yet!” she say with face buried in Tora’s back. Tora freeze and mind go blank. Fur and feathers stand on end as Tora fixate on warm body pressed against Tora. Tora not get many hugs anymore except from Poppi, and Poppi’s body made of cold metal. Tora know should say something, but girl not letting go. Instead, Tora try swallow big lump in throat.

Tora feel Poppi’s hands snake way between his back and other nopon as she pry girl off Tora. “Now Poppi and Masterpon have place need be. Not have time for dealing with overly-touchy nopon.” Poppi push nopon girl from behind so walk few steps away.

“It not need take long,” the nopon girl protest. She break from Poppi and try run back around, but Poppi block path. Suddenly, nopon girl stop and cover face with wings again. “Though, maybe that depend on what Tora-Tora want…”

“Meh?” Tora mutter as wonder why girl keep hiding face in wings. It kind of weird habit. Tora glance at Poppi who have scowl on face.

Nopon girl steal peek at Tora through wings and gasp. Sound of mechanical parts and whirring blade warn of danger behind Tora, and Tora’s heart leap to throat. Tora spin around expecting Londo Sovereign try murderous sneak attack, but instead see robot fleeing down street.

“Hurry, Tora-Tora,” pink nopon say. “Defeat research unit before it hurt someone.”

Tora nod. Rex-Rex and friends understand if Tora late for this. “Let’s go Poppi!” Tora say as dart off.

The Londo Sovereign peel down the open street. It vault over steel drum and round into alley. Tora not expect robot able run so fast especially with big hole in chest. Tora’s legs not able keep up. “Poppi enter QT mode,” Tora command.

“Roger roger, Masterpon,” Poppi reply as shift into QT mode. Poppi engage thrusters and pick up Tora as fly past.

Poppi and Tora fly into sky and see Londo Sovereign sawing through fence below. Not far ahead, big crowd of people going about business in shopping plaza. Poppi adjust flight arc and shoot toward far end of alley. Big cloud of dust well up when slam into ground in front of rogue Sovereign. The Londo Sovereign stop and raise sawblade in defense as it get cut off from escape route. Unfeeling eyes bore into Poppi and Tora as dust clear, and Londo Sovereign rev chainsaw. It raise arm further to strike.

“Poppi QTπ, it’s time to shine!” Tora shout as draw variable saber. Saber connect with saw blade. Energy spark from where saw’s teeth connect with edge of saber refracting ether matrix and allowing saw to slip closer. That not important, though, because now Tora and Poppi not have to protect defenseless girl. It 1-on-1, and Tora and Poppi fighting at 100%.

Tora look up into cold eyes of Sovereign and smirk. He tilt saber and step to side causing saw blade to slide down edge of sword. Londo Sovereign fall forward and chainsaw buzz into ground. Tora now standing behind Sovereign. “Breaky breaky!” Tora shout as spin around and slice Sovereign in two at waist.

Londo Sovereign’s legs topple over as torso hit ground. Chainsaw kick up lots of dust before Tora hear whirring stop. As dust clear, Tora spot top half of Sovereign crawling away. “Boom Boom Laser,” Tora say pressing fire button on variable saber.

Five laser beams burst from hilt of saber and hit Sovereign in upper back. Impact blow out entire remaining chest region and severed head hit ground with thud. The diodes in eyes flicker while last bit of ether get used up then dim to nothing.

Poppi walk over to torso and snap off chainsaw hand. “There. Now if still alive, not cause any more trouble.”

Tora follow Poppi over. “Tora surprised it get back up with huge hole in body.” Tora lean over wrecked machine. “Tora wonder what robot like this even doing here. Have lots of parts similar to Poppi.”

Poppi’s eyes widen. “Then this artificial blade?” Poppi ask.

Tora shake head. “Tora use lots of salvaged parts for Poppi, but only used highest quality. These parts similar, but all low quality. Tora pretty sure this not robot intended for fighting. Risk of component failure pretty high.” Tora finish examine remains of torso before pick up head.

Poppi tilt head as look more closely. “Then what purpose if not fighting?”

“Meh. If Tora guess, Tora think something like cutting trees since has big saw, but not know for sure,” Tora say as feel around head for seam. Finding it, Tora reach for screwdriver in pocket. “Plus, it not very smart. It keep doing same thing, and not attack when have advantage.” Tora pop plastic panel off head revealing screws.

Tora sit on ground and start dismantling head. “What Masterpon doing?” Poppi ask.

“Give Masterpon minute. Masterpon want to know why machine attacking people,” Tora reply.

After few minutes, Tora have access to AI and memory components. “Meeeeeh!” Tora groan in frustration as finally see components. “No wonder not work like supposed to. This just big hodgepodge of random parts.” Tora spy memory drive soldered to unused part of circuit board and fling wings into air. “This part not even connected to anything!”

“Whoever fix this not know what they doing,” Tora say as stand up with Sovereign head in hands. He overlook dismantled pieces scattered on ground. Tora sigh as realize not able just carry all without putting back together. Tora scan alley and find small barrel. “This coming with Tora.”

“Masterpon, that theft!” Poppi reprimanded placing hand on hip.

“Masterpon and Poppi leaving, so won’t be around if this happen again. Whoever fix robot not know how fix AI, but have no problem fixing body,” Tora reply. He kneel down and start scooping parts into barrel. “Masterpon certain whoever do this try again, so if Tora take defective components, maybe not get self killed.” Tora pause and lick lips before continuing. “If not already get self killed…” he add more quietly.

Poppi nodded in understanding then shift back into alpha mode. She follow Tora as he lead her out into shopping plaza.

Tora glance around not recognizing exactly where at. He place bucket next to Poppi before he shuffle over and ask person waiting at stall for directions. “Tora glad this town small,” Tora say as walk back over. “Man say new restaurant only couple streets over.” Tora motion behind him. Picking up bucket, Tora raise it over head and start walking.

“Poppi need download map of area. Then have no problem with getting turned around,” Poppi say.

“Masterpon not think that necessary,” Tora reply. “Masterpon rely on Poppi all the time. It okay for Poppi rely on Masterpon once in a while.”

“But Masterpon not know town either. Masterpon just ask person who live here,” Poppi respond. Tora jump in shock.

“But Masterpon’s skill is knowing where find information. Not need just know everything,” Tora protest.

Poppi frown. “That not seem any different from Poppi’s suggestion, and run risk of bad intel. Seem better just let Poppi handle so not be any mistakes.” Tora open mouth to reply.

“Poppi? Can I just talk into this thing and you’ll hear me?” Tora jump as Rex-Rex’s voice suddenly join conversation.

“Mehmeh! Tora hear Rex-Rex just fine,” Tora say.

“Oh, good. Tora, they’ve brought your food out. I thought you’d be here by now. Did something happen?” Rex-Rex ask.

“Rex not need worry. Masterpon and Poppi almost there,” Poppi reply.

Tora’s mouth water. After long morning of headhurts, running, and fighting, Tora’s appetite feel like been worked into frenzy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For clarity, the Londo Sovereign is something I made up. I wanted something somewhat weak, so it didn't seem prudent to use a Morytha or World Tree enemy. The concept is that this is a disposable logging robot from pre-Alrest.


	16. Morag

Morag pecked at the salad she had ordered feeling deflated. A dish of steamed hyacinth and sumpkin was currently being prepared, but the crunchy leaves currently sitting in front of her were doing a sublime job of staving off her hunger for the time being. Filling her belly, however, seemed to do little to fill the empty feeling inside her.

Pandoria’s affections had always been clear, but Morag had only ever paid them passing mind. Blades were often eccentric, and Pandoria would not even be the first blade do display this behavior in Morag’s experiences. It was not until the moment she saw Pandoria allowed to so casually express such… intimacy that it had occurred to Morag that Zeke may possibly reciprocate them. Zeke was an odd fellow - perhaps charmingly odd, but odd no less. It would not be the first time he defied social convention. He seemed to do so on a daily basis, in fact, and having a romantic relationship with a blade struck Morag as exactly the type of convention he would turn on its head. She pierced the leaves on her plate and brought them to her mouth chewing reluctantly despite her hunger.

While such relationships may only be strictly forbidden among the practitioners of Indol’s teachings, they were certainly frowned upon in Mor Ardain, and Morag knew of no place they were a common practice. She glanced at Aegaeon who was a bit too invested in the trivia cards provided on the table. He frowned and furrowed his brow in thought as he reasoned out the answer to the question on the card. After a moment he flipped it over and sighed apparently having decided on the wrong answer. Morag smirked. Blades seemed no less like people to her, so exactly why the notion was so foreign baffled her in itself.

Turning back to her salad, Morag nudged a slice of underripe whisper tomato to the side of her plate. It was all a simple mistake. She had merely misled herself into believing last night may have been anything more than a drunken tryst. It was all nothing more than a flight of fancy- a foolish whimsy, but how foolish she felt. None of these childish emotions were things she should feel. She was the Special Inquisitor of the Ardanian Military not some teenager at a preparatory academy. She bit her inner cheek in frustration.

“Morag.” Her name snapped her from her thoughts, and Morag glanced up to find Nia staring at her. “Are yah alright?” Nia asked raising an eyebrow.

“Yes! Of course!” Morag replied hoping distraction would go unnoticed.

“Well, I was tryin’ tah ask yah a question,” Nia said.

Morag placed her fork in her napkin giving Nia her full attention. “Yes? What is it, then?”

“Do they have a place like this in Alba Cavanich?” Nia asked pointing up and spinning her finger in a circle. “‘Cause, I swear I’ve eaten here before.”

Morag thought for a moment. “I do not believe so,” she replied shaking her head.

Nia frowned in thought. “Maybe I’m just havin’ deja vu. This place just feels familiar, yah know?”

“Time for savory and delicious yumyums!” someone announced. Morag glanced over to spy the owner who had seated them waltzing toward their table. She only knew he owned the restaurant because the nopon had made it a point to tell them repeatedly. “This food prepared by best chefs in Mor Ardain,” the nopon proprietor said shuffling over with four plates balanced between his two wings. Morag frowned. Nia wasn’t the only one experiencing a sense of deja vu. Morag had gathered this nopon’s name was Surisuri, and if she was not mistaken, that was the exact same name as on the bottle of moonshine from the night before. Frankly, she found it a suspicious connection; however, that bottle had come from Torigoth, and Morag couldn’t come up with any reason why this nopon would have his name on it. Furthermore, according to the menu, this restaurant didn’t even serve alcohol, so she reluctantly concluded it must be a coincidence.

Surisuri slid a seafood platter in front of Nia. Morag scowled at one of the fish on Nia’s plate. The Argentum monkfish was something she had recently gained a form of respect for. Shuffling closer, the nopon placed his second plate in front of Aegaeon.

“Thank you,” Aegaeon said as he peered over his armu tenderloin in a melosian glaze. “Um… excuse me,” he added as Surisuri began walking away. The nopon turned back. “Would it be a problem to bring a bit more honey?” Aegaeon asked with a hint of sheepishness.

“Customers never problem for Surisuri! Surisuri bring when come back.” Surisuri replied. He nodded to Aegaeon’s thanks as he then shuffled around and placed another plate in front of Rex. Morag stared at the plate not entirely sure what Rex had even ordered. If she were being honest with herself, Morag thought it looked a bit like a skeeter. The thought made her stomach churn.

“Make sure tell Surisuri what think. This kind of experimental dish. Not even sure if good idea to put on menu,” Surisuri said hopping in place.

“I can’t believe yer seriously gonna eat that,” Nia said leaning over Rex’s plate as well.

“Oh come on! Where’s your adventurous spirit, Nia?” Rex replied. “You have no problem eating krabbles.” Surisuri placed an identical plate in front of Roc. 

“So? Krabbles are seafood. That’s a bug.” Nia retorted crossing her arms.

“It’s not that different,” Roc said as he snapped of a leg. “At least this one’s cooked. I’m quite pleased there’s even something like this available.”

“It’s not the same when yer doin’ it, Roc,” Nia replied.

“That doesn’t stop people from freaking out when I eat them raw,” Roc replied and clamped his beak down onto the end of the leg. Morag balked at the ensuing crunch as Nia’s face paled.

Surisuri wormed his way back next to Rex and placed a smaller plate Morag hadn’t seen him carrying onto the table beside him. It seemed to contain another seafood dish.

Azurda fluttered over and sat directly on the table next to Rex. He grabbed the entire fish in his paws and tore into it.

“Surisuri... can provide chair for using with littlepon,” the nopon offered.

Azurda scoffed. “I’ll have you know, I’m hundreds of years old. I’m not some infant,” he said with more than a touch of indignation.

“That not what Surisuri say,” the nopon responded taken aback and raising his wings. “Surisuri just mean that customer is... extra tiny.”

“Well, I am perfectly comfortable right here, thank you,” Azurda remarked before again biting into the fish. Surisuri seemed to want to object further, but sighed and shuffled away.

“You know? This isn’t half bad,” Rex said between sucking on what must have been parts of a leg. Morag caught a glimpse of the white meat between his teeth as he pulled the shell from his mouth.

“It’s much better than the ones I’ve had in Fonsa Myrma,” Roc added. Morag’s gaze lingered on Roc as the implication clicked. The low rations must be taking its toll on the poor in Uraya’s capitoa if they had resorted to such measures.

Opting not to let her own distaste ruin her appetite, Morag returned to her salad. Proceeding to eat in silence, she absently listened to the slurping and crunching of Rex and Roc and the clinking of Aegaeon’s knife against his plate but frowned as her attention drifted back to her previous train of thought.

Pandoria’s expression and actions had been clear. She had smiled at her, and without a word, demonstrated the difference between them. Morag had believed this type of situation made someone feel angry or heartbroken, but “numbed” seemed the far better term to her. She had only just begun to process that she was even attracted to someone in the first place, though, so perhaps it would simply take time for her emotions to catch up to the breakneck speed of the day’s events.

Morag stabbed the whisper tomato slice wishing simply to wash herself of the affair and be done with it, but her brain refused to allow it. Rumination could be beneficial at times, but there were no solutions to be found here. All Morag could do was replay the events in her mind. It was madness, and she couldn’t fathom why some people would seek out romance when it only led to suffering. She needed some sort of distraction.

Rex reached for the PoppiComm he had left at the center of the table drawing Morag’s attention in the process. “Poppi?” he asked hesitantly, “Can I just talk into this thing and you’ll hear me?” Morag spotted Surisuri’s standing next to him holding another set of plates. She hadn’t noticed him approach.

“Mehmeh! Tora hear Rex-Rex just fine,” said a voice from the PoppiComm.

“Oh, good,” Rex replied. He glanced back at Surisuri. “Tora, they’ve brought your food out.”

Morag turned to Aegaeon who had loaded his steak with far more honey than Morag would have been able to stomach. A bit of swordsmanship practice to take her mind off of events would be ideal, but there would be no time or place for such a thing in the near future. Dragging Aegaeon out now to suddenly spar would also draw a lot of attention from the others, and she didn’t feel she could deal with any pressing questions from them at the moment.

“Would you like to try some?” Aegaeon asked snapping Morag’s attention back to the world around her. He motioned to his steak with a soft smile, and Morag realized she had simply been staring at it.

“Ah. No... Thank you,” Morag replied turning her head to stare at her empty bowl instead.

Feeling trapped, Morag turned to scan the crowd behind her. Her eyes locked with those of a stranger sitting in the cafe across the street. A chill wormed its way down Morag’s spine pushing away her other emotions, and her hand lept to the hilt of the katana at her waist. Meeting someone’s gaze across two rooms and through two windows was not a common occurrence,so this could be no mere happenstance. This person had been watching her.

Due to the distance, she briefly thought he may be Indoline, but while his skin was a deep blue, his features were far too different. Despite slouching crudely in his seat, it was clear that he lacked the notable height of Indol natives, and he appeared to lack ears entirely. He wore a wide-brimmed, black hat similar to those Gormotti ranchers wore, and it cast a dark shadow over his sunken, smoldering eyes. The eerie, blue light they burned with turned yellow as he placed his cup on the table in front of him and sat up. Morag inspected his chest. He wore a black vest over a white or perhaps only near-white shirt. His sleeves were rolled to his elbows exposing a pair of fingerless gloves that extended halfway up his forearms, but while Morag did not spy the core crystal she was expecting, there was no mistaking the ether glowing in his eyes. Narrowing those eyes, he placed his hands on the table tensing his shoulders as he leaned forward.

“Big groups sometimes get Surisuri all mixed up. This what you order, yes?” Surisuri asked placing a plate in front of Morag. Morag jumped. She hadn’t even noticed him circle around.

“Y-yes,” Morag said giving the plate only the briefest of glances.

She returned her gaze back to the cafe, but all she found was steam rising from the abandoned mug. She glanced over the crowd again hoping to spot the suspicious blade but saw no more blue skin.

Morag bit her cheek. She considered storming over and questioning whoever was tending the cafe, but given her experience as the special inquisitor, someone that visually striking would take extra precautions if they had any ill intent. Morag also doubted a waitress would know any more than his appearance either. Still, she was nothing if not thorough.

She caught herself before she rose. What was she going to accomplish? Was she being hasty? Merely observing her and presumably her companions was not a crime in itself. Perhaps it had merely been a citizen recognizing her. She had suddenly reached for her sword, after all. That would explain his sudden alarm. Was she simply assuming the worst of an unusual situation? Morag licked her lips unsure of herself due to the unpleasant feelings swirling inside her. She was clearly quite stressed, and thanks to that stress, Morag wasn’t certain she could differentiate between reasonable suspicion and paranoid anxiety at the moment.

Morag took a deep breath and released her grip from the katana feeling only marginally calmer. Perhaps it was for the best they were leaving Mor Ardain this afternoon. It should prove difficult to follow them to Gormott on such short notice, so anyone of ill intent would have no time to organize. She turned back to her plate. Her mouth watered as she smelled the sweet vegetables piled high. She would remain on guard until they departed. If she spotted further suspicious activity, appropriate measures would then be taken. She gave one last glance at the cafe before picking up her fork.

First, she scooped up the steamed shepherd's purse and vinegar leaves to sample the aromatic vegetables. With each bite, the sweetness of the shepherd’s purse would flood her tongue before giving way to the sizzling tang of the vinegar leaves. After finding herself having downed half her serving, she tore her attention away to the sumpkin curry. She scanned the dish spotting what seemed to be both dolphin and meaty carrots along with the hyacinth bulbs. She pierced one of the bulbs plucking it from amidst the curry and gromrice and bit down into it. The morsel exploded in a chorus of savoury flavors as the slick, viscous juice expelled from within the bulb. Morag blinked. The boastful proprietor apparently hadn’t been lying about having the “best Chefs in Mor Ardain.” The entire meal was sublime. She would certainly have to mention the place to Niall if he ever required catering in the area.

Morag had finished roughly half her meal when Rex stood and waved toward the door. She turned her head scanning the restaurant to find Poppi and Tora marching over.

“We had ‘em cover it for you,” Rex said pointing toward the seats between Aegaeon and Nia where a covered serving tray sat. Tora climbed into the seat next to Nia as Poppi took the remaining one next to Aegaeon. Morag shifted her chair toward the empty space at her side prompting Aegaeon to do the same in the process.

Tora stood on the chair and reached over the table picking up the cover with his wing. A single bowl sat at the center of the tray along with a pair of rolls. The chunks of cloud sea crab poked out from the creamy samod and a succulent aroma drifted across the table.

“Hmm. I wonder how that’s made,” Aegaeon murmured next to her. Morag glanced at him. He had lost his cooking skills upon returning to his core crystal and was currently in the process of regaining them thanks, in part, to Pyra. According to Brighid’s journals, this was something he had done nearly every regeneration.

“So what took you both so long?” Rex asked looking at Tora. “Ah figured you’d be here a while ago.”

Tora looked up from shoveling the samod into his mouth as if he’d never eaten before. “Rlubwghr” he said through it.

“Masterpon! That rude!” Poppi chided.

Tora swallowed before trying to speak again. “Tora have big crazy day, Rex-Rex!” he said raising his wings. “Tora fight robot, upgrade Poppi, see Brighid’s bumbu-” Tora cut his words short clasping his hands over his mouth.

“Wait? What was that last part?” Nia asked raising an eyebrow. Morag paused as well, letting her fork drift back down to her plate still full of food.

“Tora not say anything!” Tora replied removing his hands only to speak those words before returning them.

“Uh-huh…” Nia replied narrowing her eyes.

Morag blinked. Apparently Brighid had had an interesting morning.

“Hey, Nia. Say ‘Ahh,’” Rex said holding a fork toward her mouth.

Nia jumped in her seat. Her face colored as her eyes bounced between his face and his hand. She opened her mouth slightly as the food drew closer. Rex flashed an impish grin, and Nia’s eyes swapped from stunned embarrassment to anger.

“Like hell ya’ think I’m gonna eat that!” she said slapping the fork from Rex’s hand.

“Oh, come on, Nia,” Rex said pouting. “It’s just a skeeter. Ah’m not asking you to down poison or anything.”

“I told ya’! I don’t eat bugs!” Nia hissed.

“Poppi thought bugs were Nia’s favorite food,” Poppi said.

Nia’s brow furrowed. She sighed then slunk down into the chair until her head settled onto the backrest. “You of all people should know it’s not. I’ve already told ya’ once that I like fish- not bugs. How can ya’ go forgettin’ something like that, huh?”

Poppi tilted her head putting her finger to her mouth. After a moment she smiled. “Then that must mean Masterpon updated Poppi with old file!” she said nodding.

“So it’s Tora’s fault is it?” Nia grumbled glancing at the nopon. “Why am I not surprised?”

“Mehmeh?!” Tora said. “What that supposed to mean?”

Morag took a drink of water and returned to her plate. While the idle chit-chat increased as everyone slowly finished up their meals, Morag remained silent for the most part. With everyone together, she often chose to observe instead of participate, so her silence thankfully went unnoticed.

“You should have seen the look on Gramps’ face,” Rex said laughing.

“And then when Perceval came in holding that bloody cleaver...” Aegaeon added.

“Right, and Gramps just lost it,” Rex continued motioning with his hands for emphasis.

“I’ll have you know, I wasn’t afraid,” Azurda protested failing to make any impact as the others laughed.

“Damn, I always miss the good stuff,” Roc said with a chuckled.

Meanwhile, Morag rolled around her last morsel of hyacinth. She was never one to play with her food, but she currently struggled to make herself finish. Finally, she sighed and pierced the bulb only to hear something among the chatter that made her heart skip a beat much to her chagrin.

“Right, chums, so… uh… how can I help you?“ Zeke asked followed by a voice Morag didn’t recognize. She turned to spy a pair of Ardanian soldiers through the front window.

“We’ve gotten reports of a man with an eyepatch impersonating the Special Inquisitor,” one of the soldiers said. “You look the part, so we’d like for you to come in for questioning.”

“Yeah, uh...” Zeke said backing into the restaurant and into view. He held his hands raised into the air as if to surrender. “But, say chums, did you ever consider that they happened to see the real Special Inquisitor?” As he spoke, his eyes swept the room before settling on Morag then returning to the soldiers. “I mean, she is sitting right there.” He motioned with his head toward her.

“Riiiight…” The soldier replied slowly turned his head in her direction before straightening to attention. “S-Special Inquisitor!” he shouted drawing a few looks from the other patrons. Morag sighed.

Zeke strutted toward her placing his hand on the back of her chair to lean on it. “All I’m asking, chums, is don’t you think it’s possible someone could have mistaken her for a man with an eyepatch?” He grinned putting his fist on his hip.

Morag bristled crossing her arms. Was there no end to the creative ways he could slight her? Saying nothing, she stared at the soldiers waiting for them to answer.

The two soldiers stole glances at one another without even attempting to cross the room to approach them. After a few moments one of them spoke or, rather, shouted. “The r-reports were mistaken. I’m sorry, ma’am. Ple-please, carry on,” he said before nearly dashing back out of the restaurant. The second soldier glanced twice at where his partner had been standing before it registered that he had been abandoned then fled as well.

“Whew,” Zeke said wiping his brow as though he had any level of doubt that his little ploy wouldn’t work. “Just my luck, eh?” he added grinning down at her. Morag replied with a glare placing her fist on her cheek. It was far easier than trying to parse the cocktail of emotions she was experiencing.

“Zeke, what was that about?” Rex asked saving her from the conversation.

“I guess someone didn’t like me running about in the wrong clothes,” Zeke replied with a laugh. Morag fought the urge to point out that wearing any Ardanian military uniform without being part of the military was technically illegal. The fact that it had been her own only magnified the issue.

“Ah see. Ah didn’t expect you finish loading everything so fast,” Rex said.

Zeke shrugged. “Well, Dagas kind of told me to shove off and see how a real king handles it. Or something like that,” he replied scratching the back of his head. “So, he’s kind of taking care of what’s left.”

“Sounds about right,” Nia mumbled reaching into the air as she stretched in her seat. Zeke frowned but didn’t press the jab. “Oh, I see yah brought Pandoria and Brighid, too.”

“I did?” Zeke said spinning back around to check. “Dagas, you backstabber,” Morag barely heard him mutter. She raised an eyebrow but chose not to press. Turning her own attention to the entrance once more as well, she spied Brighid and Pandoria making their way toward them. Even at a glance, neither appeared to be in a very good mood.

As they neared, Brighid paused tapping her finger on her cheek; then, a moment later, she diverted to a nearby table. She whispered something to the customer and motioned toward the vacant seats. The elderly lady nodded before Brighid took one. Brighid bowed her head to greet Morag as she brought over one of the chairs. She inserted it in the unoccupied space next to her.

Brighid then turned to address Zeke. “Would you-” Pandoria quickly slipped around Brighid taking the seat for herself. Brighid paused mid-sentence to scowl at Pandoria who stuck her tongue out in reply. “-mind bringing over the other two?” she finished through gritted teeth and false smile.

Zeke rubbed the back of his neck. “Uh.. sure, no problem,” he replied then slunk toward the same table. Upon his return, Brighid took one of the chairs and placed it far enough from Pandoria to only leave enough room for the third between them.

“It might be a bit tight,” she told Roc while resting her hands on the backrest.

“Doesn’t bother me,” Roc replied scratching his beak. 

When Zeke sat down next to her, Brighid turned to Morag. “I would like to discuss something with Aegaeon. Would you mind swapping chairs with me, Lady Morag?” she asked.

Morag blinked. “I… suppose not,” she replied then grew acutely aware of the daggers Pandoria then glared at her. Morag stood cautiously, and Brighid made her way toward her. The blue blade smirked at Pandoria as she passed drawing the scowl away from Morag.

Morag’s coat brushed against Roc’s wing as she took her new seat next to Zeke, and Roc edged away in an attempt to make room. Morag swallowed stealing a glance at Zeke and frowned. His cheerful grin had been replaced with a rather foreboding expression that she found unsettling. It reminded her of the sudden change in attitude at the inn not hours prior. Coupled with Brighid and Pandoria’s odd behavior, it felt as if she had missed something, but unsure of how to broach it or even if she should, Morag instead placed her hands in her lap and stared down at the tablecloth.

Eventually, she sighed not content to do nothing. Perhaps she could distract him from whatever it was. “Zeke, I believe I am in possession of something of which belongs to you,” Morag said.

“Eh?” Zeke said raising an eyebrow and turning to look at her instead of staring off at the ceiling. Morag reached into her pocket and placed a small turtle on the table. His tiny head poked from his shell as he examined the room prompting a grin from Zeke. He cupped the turtle in his hand and held him at eye level. “Haha! Turters, mate, where have you been?! Off having adventures without me again, eh?!” Morag smirked feeling a sense of satisfaction from having done what she intended.

“Of course Turters turns up with her, too,” Pandoria muttered from the opposite side. Morag pursed her lips unsure what that was intended to mean.

“Oh come on, Pandy. You know how Turters is,” Zeke said apologetically.

“I discovered him this morning claiming my cap for his lodgings,” Morag added.

Zeke laughed. “I swear this turtle is living a double life. I’m not sure how we haven’t lost him yet,” he replied.

Pandoria snorted turning away. This simple act was enough to bring back Zeke’s dour expression. He sunk in his chair picking up Turters and slipping him inside his coat. Morag returned her gaze to the tablecloth. She knew enough to know that she did not understand the situation, and the bubbling in her stomach merely aggravated how ineffectual she felt.

“That not all!” Tora yammered a bit loudly from the other end of the table. “When designing, Tora almost add glasses attachment system to Poppi, but ocular parts so big, they not fit in frames. Tora have to scrap whole idea!”

“Wait, Poppi almost wore glasses?” Rex asked. “Ah kind of want to see that.”

“Poppi not get to be meganekko,” Poppi lamented bowing her head.

“Well, I think it turned out for the best,” Brighid said leaning over onto the table. “Everyone looks better when their face isn’t hidden behind sheets of glass.”

“Yeah, because squinting all the time is so much more attractive,” Pandoria grumbled.

“Excuse me?” Brighid asked furrowing her brow.

“Oh don’t pretend that was an accident, too,” Pandoria said. “You just said that people without glasses look better than people with them. I’m the only one here who wears glasses. I know exactly what you’re saying.”

Brighid snorted then tilted her head with a smirk. “Oh no, Pandoria, that doesn’t apply to you. I think YOU look much better with your glasses ON,” Brighid said. Pandoria gasped, but apparently unable to come up with a reply, she simply growled and turned her back. “Oh don’t be like that,” Brighid continued. “You’re not ugly. With a little work, I’m sure you could look just as good as the rest of us.”

Stunned by Brighid’s open aggression, Morag’s eyes widened. She noticed Rex rubbing the back of his neck in discomfort as well. “Brighid…” Morag said quietly drawing her blade’s attention. It was enough to stop whatever words she could see forming on her tongue.

“At least I know how to keep my panties on…” Pandoria grumbled back. Brighid stiffened in her seat.

“Oh yeah! So I hear yah flashin’ nopons now, Brighid,” Nia chimed in with a playful smirk oblivious to the undertones Morag had noticed. Tora gagged on a slice of his bread in the chair next to her. Meanwhile, the color drained from Brighid’s face.

Tora jumped in his seat. “Tora not say a thing!” he said too hastily which caused Brighid to glare at him. He flinched in response.

“No use getting all worked up over it,” Pandoria chimed in with a smirk of her own. “It’s not the first time he’s let it slip.”

Brighid’s paled complexion was replaced with a crimson hue. 

“I mean, it’d explain why yer always pickin’ on him,” Nia added shrugging.

Brighid’s brow furrowed. “What do you mean by that?”

“Jus’ didn’t know you had a thing for nopons is all,” Nia replied grinning.

“Meh?!” Tora said somehow looking even more shocked. He started stroking his chin. “Tora never consider that. It make lots of sense now that Nia point it out. Tora feeling kinda like macho sexypon today.” Tora rubbed the back of his head with an expression Morag couldn’t decide whether was shy or smug.

Unexpectedly, Morag spotted Poppi’s expression shifting from surprise to a scowl behind him. “Masterpon not need get big head,” she said.

“I’m not interested in Tora!” Brighid grumbled threateningly.

“So what other reason would you have for exposing yourself to him?” Pandoria needled.

“I didn’t do it on purpose,” Brighid growled through her teeth as her blush deepened.

“Poppi not approve of relationship!” Poppi announced frowning with her chest puffed out.

“There’s no relationship!” Brighid cried. She crossed her arms and frowned. After a moment her furrowed brow shifted from anger to confusion. “Wait! Why not?!” she shouted.

“Maybe because you’re always hitting him?” Pandoria said. “I mean, you almost burned him to cinders just this morning.”

Morag was taken aback by the dark look Poppi gave Brighid.

“Guys, I think this joke’s gone a little too far,“ Rex said clearly having picked up on the tension as well.

“Agreed,” Azurda said fluttering into the air. “I think it would be best for everyone to take a moment to calm down.”

“I am calm!” Brighid snapped. “I just don’t appreciate these allegations!”

“Idea really so bad?” Tora asked as his wings sunk a bit.

“Yeah, Brighid, it could be worse,“ Aegaeon said with a sympathetic smile. “At least you didn’t wake up in bed with him or something.” This remark seemed to send a shiver across the entire party. Brighid glanced at Morag. Pandoria scoffed as she rolled her eyes. Rex and Nia both shuffled in their seats uncomfortably. Morag, for her part, stiffened in her own seat, and Zeke, oddly enough, didn’t react at all.

“Of all the things you could say!” Brighid hissed.

“What?” Aegaeon asked blinking.

“How can you be that insensitive?” Brighid shouted. “There are people at this table dealing with just that,” she added more quietly but no less angrily. Pandoria chuckled. Upon hearing it, Brighid spun around to glare at her. “What are you laughing at?” Brighid seethed.

“Nothing. It’s just kind of funny is all,” Pandoria replied without even looking at her.

“You think inebriated intercourse is funny?” Brighid snarled. “Not only are there biological, but there are political ramifications! I wouldn’t expect a simpleton like you to understand!”

“My prince never had sex with Morag,” Pandoria remarked offhandedly. 

“What?” Brighid said stunned by the reply. Meanwhile, Morag’s mouth seemed to dry up. Brighid turned a questioning glance to Zeke.

“Well, that’s what Tora said,” Zeke confirmed rubbing the back of his head and avoiding any eye contact. Tora hopped in his seat and frantically looked around with an expression that told Morag he was no longer certain what was going on.

“Hmm? Did you think MY prince would do something like that with Her?” Pandoria said just barely accenting the words. To Morag’s surprise, they kind of stung, but this was drowned out amidst the flood of a strange mix of relief and disappointment. She had already accepted what had happened as fact despite herself, and suddenly learning this was not true felt no less surreal than when she had first woken up.

Brighid slammed her fist onto the table. “I have had it with you!” she snarled standing up. “Your passive aggression… The constant snide remarks… It’s enough!”

“Brighid, it’s fine,” Morag said standing as well. She circled around to place her hand on Brighid’s shoulder.

“Forgive me, Lady Morag, but I will no longer tolerate her attitude,” Brighid said breaking away.

“My attitude?!” Pandoria spat shooting up as well. Electricity snaked down her arm as she spoke. “You’re the one being a bitch!”

Brighid bared her teeth. “I don’t think I’m the one that term applies to. I think she’s right here,” she said jamming her index finger directly into Pandoria’s core crystal.

Pandoria snarled before speaking. “Touch me again,” she hissed as electricity crackled in her fist.

“Or what?” Brighid replied igniting her own . She pressed her finger back down onto Pandoria’s core crystal.

Despite watching the entire thing unfold, Morag wasn’t certain exactly what happened next. Pandoria yelled as she pounced on Brighid; then, suddenly bolts of lightning and fire began shooting from the pair. Closing her eyes, Morag lifted her arms in futile defense. When she wasn’t incinerated, she opened them again confused. Her head swiveled about until she settled on Aegaeon. His reflexes had prevented the fire and electricity from striking her.

Aegaeon held his palms forward enclosing the two blades in an ether shield. Smoke clouded the bubble, but the two figures could be seen grappling with one another. Grabbing Brighid’s hair, Pandoria slammed the attached head into the barrier, but as she drew it back for another, Brighid drove her elbow into Pandoria’s stomach. Pandoria buckled allowing Brighid to break away. She hurled a lighting bolt, but Brighid dove the side allowing it to hit the wall of ether instead.

“Their attacks are too strong. I’m not going to be able to hold this for very long…” Aegaeon said clearly straining as sweat trickled down his face.

Morag surveyed the room. Her companions all appeared stunned by the event, and all other eyes had turned their way. She noted the families and their children sitting not far from their own table. The building appeared to be made almost exclusively of wood. If allowed to continue, not only would these people be in danger, the building itself would be engulfed in flames. To make matters worse, Chilsain often used Gormotti wood in its construction despite Mor Ardain’s climate facilitating fires. Brighid alone could very well burn down half the town.

“Aegaeon!” she shouted realizing the direness of the situation. “We must-” A second lightning bolt sliced through the room striking the far wall.

“I’m sorry,” Aegaeon muttered collapsing onto one knee.

The lightning bolts stopped as Brighid pounced on Pandoria. The two tumbled to the ground where Brighid straddled Pandoria.

“Pandy!” Zeke called out apparently having regained his senses, but it fell on deaf ears. Pandoria grabbed Brighid’s hair once more pulling her head back. Brighid slapped Pandoria across the face and sending her glasses skidding across the room

“Guys! Stop!” Rex yelled.

“What the bloody hell are ya’ even fightin’ fer?!” Nia screamed.

Morag returned her sights to the place Pandoria’s attack had struck the wall. It had lit a potted plant, and the fire had already spread to one of the tables. Most of the other diners had already begun fleeing for the exits. “Rex! Nia!” Morag shouted drawing their attention. “Attend the fires!” she said pointing. They followed her hand then glanced at one another before returning their gazes to Morag and nodding.

Pandoria, somehow managing to insert her feet between herself and Brighid, kicked the blue blade away. Brighid crashed onto one of the tables snapping its one leg and fall to the floor. With her back propped against the flat of the broken table, she hurled a fireball forcing Pandoria to roll out of the way.

“Tora! Poppi!” Morag shouted. She found the nopon and robotic blade carrying a woman and an infant toward the exit. “Prevent them from hitting any people or wooden structures!” Morag shouted as they turned to her. Tora spun around taking in the room before passing their shield to Poppi. Poppi released the woman to walk on her own feet and blasted into the air.

Pandoria dashed across the room and around the tables as Brighid hurled fireballs without abandon. Poppi blocked one of the fireballs flying toward an elderly gormotti man, but was too late to prevent any others. Fortunately, the stray shots only hit the building itself.

Morag spun around looking for Zeke. She found him hauling an entire family of nopon on his shoulders. She had forgotten that he had no other blade with him beyond Pandoria. Morag clenched her jaw as she realized he wouldn’t listen if she told him to evacuate himself.

A bit beyond him, Rex and Nia doused the blaze, but the small fires were too numerous and spreading quickly. Behind her, Brighid and Pandoria now wrestled on the floor. Upon seeing this, Morag’s first instinct was to put an end to the brawl, but it would do no good if the building came down on top of everyone. “Aegaeon! We must help contain the fire!”

“With how quickly these flames are spreading,” Aegaeon replied looking around. “I’ll need a source of water.”

“Understood,” Morag said handing him their katana. She surveyed the room before remembering the kitchen. Dashing through a small fire with the help of her flame resistant uniform, Morag rounded the corner.

“What happening out here?!” Surisuri said running in the opposite direction and plowing past her.

Having no time to answer the proprietor, Morag ignored him and continued in. A pair of nopon and three gormotti were huddled just inside the doorway peeking out. “By order of the Special Inquisitor of Mor Ardain, each of you needs to evacuate at once!” Morag announced as she pushed through them. She surveyed the kitchen counting the sinks as the kitchen staff made their way to a rear exit.

She rushed toward the dishwashing station and turned the valve. Between Nia and Aegaeon, the water disappeared before even hitting the metal, but Morag had no time to appreciate the unusual phenomenon as she continued to open faucets. Spying the plumbing running along the wall, she followed it the kitchen’s central water valve and checked to make sure it was fully open. Having done what she could, she then made her way back to the dining area.

“No! Precious restaurant!” Surisuri shouted having collapsed to the ground where she had left him. He clutched his head in his wings sobbing.

“Morag, anyone in there?” Zeke called out jogging from up ahead. Morag shook her head, but was cut off by a shrill noise.

“No! Not one eyed man! Not you!” Surisuri cried as he caught sight of Zeke.

Zeke’s brow furrowed with confusion. “Uh… do we know one another, chum?” he replied hesitantly.

“Meh! Meh! Meh!” Surisuri hyperventilated before fainting.

Zeke flashed Morag a questioning glance, but she had no answer to give so merely replied with a bewildered shake of the head. “Well… Okay, I’ve got this one,” Zeke said slinging the unconscious nopon over his shoulder. Morag nodded then scanned the room for Aegaeon.

“Breaking Wave!” he shouted slashing and flinging water over a now blazing inferno. “We need to stop their fight,” he said catching sight of her. “They’re making fires faster than we can put them out.”

There were no longer as many bystanders, but Brighid and Pandoria had returned to throwing ether attacks at range. Poppi still zipped about orbiting them and blocking as many shots as she could, but she missed as many as she stopped. Between Poppi, Aegaeon, and herself, they should be able to subdue them, but if they let the fires grow out of hand, the remaining civilians may not escape. “Just a bit longer,” Morag replied.

Abruptly, a whirlwind kicked up beside Morag, and she gripped her hat to prevent it from flying away. The air suffocated a portion of the blaze forcing it die down. “I evacuated everyone upstairs though the windows,” Roc said flying down from behind her. Morag blinked recalling that the building was indeed two levels tall and mentally chastised herself for overlooking that detail. “The fire hasn’t gotten up there yet, so I think we’ll be okay,” Roc added.

“Can you handle these flames by yourself?” Morag asked pointing at the remaining fires.

“I think so,” Roc replied.

“Then I leave it to you,” Morag said. “Aegaeon, come!”

Morag turned in time to see Mythra standing in the door. “WHAT DO YOU TWO IDIOTS THINK YOU’RE DOING!” Mythra roared. In the short timeframe since she had last checked, Brighid and Pandoria had somehow managed to return to close quarters. Mythra dashed toward them trying to pry them away from one another only to receive a punch in the jaw for her effort. She glared wiping the blood from her mouth. “Fine! Have it your way!” she shouted.

The next thing Morag knew, a deafening boom erupted. The large windows at the front shattered into countless pieces from the shockwave as the ground itself shook. Morag’s coattails flapped in the gust, and she could see Siren’s feet out in the street behind Mythra. Both Pandoria and Brighid broke apart confused by the explosion.

“Now that I have your attention... If you want to fight, how about with me?” Mythra snarled.

Neither Pandoria nor Brighid moved thanks to Siren underlining the threat in Mythra’s words. “She started it!” both suddenly said in unison while pointing at one another.

“I don’t care who started it!” Mythra shouted flinging her arms out. “You morons set the building on fire! I could see the smoke from the end of the road!” Pandoria and Brighid looked around as if they were seeing their surroundings for the first time.

“Mythra appears to have this under control,” Morag said. “For now, let us assist with the flames again.”

“Agreed,” Aegaeon replied.

Without further ether attacks undoing the effort, it didn’t take long for the remaining fires to be extinguished, and the party slowly gathered near the door among the scorched furniture. Roc and Rex were chatting with Mythra while Nia and Poppi attended a burn Tora incurred. Pandoria and Brighid sat on the ground with their backs toward one another like quarrelling schoolchildren.

Morag and Aegaeon approaches as three ardanian soldiers ran in. Morag recognized the same two soldiers from earlier.

“A little late, don’t you think?” Mythra said crossing her arms.

“You!” Morag said pointing at the first soldier before even giving him a chance to speak. “Assess the damage to the building.” She turned to the second. “And you gather the names of those who were here at the time and make note of any injuries they sustained.” The pair saluted before running off.

“Um… Ms. Special Inquisitor m-ma’am… do-don’t forget me…” the third, unfamiliar soldier said.

Morag sighed. Between his uniform and the way he held his weapon, he was clearly a new recruit. “Assist with the civilians,” Morag said waving him off. He nodded vigorously before following after the second soldier.

When Morag approached, Mythra broke away from Rex and Roc to speak with her. “I assume you’ll handle Brighid?” Mythra asked her. Morag nodded. “And Zeke will deal with Pandoria?”

Morag glanced at Zeke. He sat separately in the corner staring at everyone with a lost expression that dripped despondency. “I think, perhaps, you should,” Morag replied not breaking her gaze at him.

Mythra glanced back. “Yikes, he doesn’t look so hot,” she said. Morag agreed, but she had more pressing concerns at the moment. Mythra sighed. “Well this isn’t going to be fun…” she grumbled. “It’s probably best to do this separately. You wanna take Brighid to the back, and we’ll find somewhere upstairs?” she asked.

Morag glanced back at the kitchen then nodded. “That seems reasonable,” she said adjusting her cuff. She then turned to the blade behind her. “Aegaeon, would you excuse us?” He nodded then made his way toward Rex and Roc.

Morag and Mythra approached Pandoria and Brighid. Pandoria sat with her knees to her chest scratching a scuff mark from the floor while Brighid sat with her legs to her side twirling her hair in her fingers. “Pandoria, you are to go with Mythra, and Brighid, you are to follow me,” Morag said making certain her voice sounded stern.

Pandoria huffed and continued scratch at the floor while Brighid looked up. Morag could easily spot the guilt behind her pleading eyes but said nothing. Brighid stood, and Morag placed her hands behind her back leading the blade toward the rear of the building.

As they neared the kitchen, Morag could hear the sound of about a half dozen faucets spilling their contents. They entered, and Morag slowly made her way to each shutting them back off. When she finished, she returned to where Brighid had lingered by the entrance.

Choosing not speak immediately, Morag instead turned away clasping her hands behind her back. She stared through the window into the back alley despite there being little to see and watched as an azure mouse nibbled the stalks of a discarded dolphin carrot stub while Brighid fidgeted behind her. Silence prolonged tension and allowed nervousness and anxiety to grow. It served well for interrogation, but it could also prove handy for these sorts of situations. A few minutes passed then Morag licked her lips. “Such recklessness and hostility is not like you,” she finally said. “We are lucky to have had others to help minimize the damage you caused.”

“I deserve to be punished…” Brighid said quietly.

Morag paused weighing the words in her mind. After a moment she turned back and spoke. “I think you’ll punished enough when you write a letter to The Emperor explaining why we must send aid and compensation here to Chilsain.”

As expected, Brighid visibly paled. She was not fond of strikes to her pride. “I… I understand…” she said bowing her head.

Morag sighed. There was nothing she could do about the guilt evident in her blade’s face. “What I wish to know,” she said,” is what caused this.”

“Pandoria,” Brighid said scowling. “You saw how she was behaving.”

Morag frowned. “What I saw was you both acting aggressively from the outset. You even provoked her by touching her core crystal after she had requested that you not. You are not somehow innocent.” Brighid flinched, but Morag continued while taking a softer tone. “What concerns me is that you seemed fine when we parted ways earlier. What changed?”

“Spending too much time with her. That blade is simply insufferable,” Brighid replied crossing her arms and turning her head away.

From what Morag had gathered from the morning’s various conversations, she could assume Brighid was not having the best of days, but that alone tended to only maker her irritable. She had never seen Brighid resort to such drastic escalation. Something further must have happened between them. “I have not known you to have issues with Pandoria,” Morag said. “Is there more to this than you are telling me?”

Brighid shuffled in place nervously fingering the hem of her skirt. The behavior confirmed Morag’s suspicion, but that only served to reinforce Morag’s worry as well. “She’s just… wearing my patience today… is all…” Brighid said clearly lying.

“Brighid…” Morag said lowering her head to offer only a unconvinced glare.

Brighid bit her lip continuing her restless motion. Morag raised her head once again to patiently await Brighid’s reply. Brighid licked her lips then spoke. “I was trying to help you…”

Morag jerked her head back slightly. “Me?” she asked.

“...with your little… crush…” Brighid continued when it was clear Morag had no idea what she was talking about.

The bile suddenly began to collect at the back of Morag’s throat. “I-I do not see how that is related,” Morag struggled to say through the sudden shortness of breath.

“Pandoria isn’t exactly sympathetic,” Brighid said.

“And this explains your behavior how?” Morag asked in part to simply steer the conversation back to Brighid.

“I saw it in your eyes back at the inn. You were ready to give up the moment you had the excuse,” Brighid said leaning in and pointing at her. “You’re brave, but not when it comes to this sort of thing. I had to do what I did.” She motioned to herself with her hand.

“No you did not,” Morag said tensing her posture. “These are my affairs. If that is how I wish to handle them then I may. It is the wiser decision.” She turned her back hoping Brighid would take the cue to not pursue this conversation. “It’s certainly better than setting fire to a restaurant,” she added.

“I wasn’t intending to cause a fight,” Brighid said.

“But you did. If you had not interfered, there would have been no problems,” Morag said.

“Forgive me, Lady Morag, but I don’t agree,” Brighid replied.

Morag turned her head furrowing her brows in irritation but raising one in confusion. “What are you saying?”

Brighid sighed. “The Emperor has no siblings,” she said. “I believe you need to take these opportunities when they come before you end up appointed a husband.“

“Niall would never do such a thing,” Morag barked, taken aback and almost offended by the assertion.

Brighid shook her head. “Perhaps not now, but what if he has trouble conceiving like his father? You were first in line for over ten years. Niall’s birth was a fortunate accident. If history doesn’t repeat itself, Niall may look to you to fulfill that duty instead, and your age difference only narrows the timeframe.”

Morag bit the inside of her cheek. Though she didn’t want to admit it, Brighid made a point. “Still,” she said, “that may not come to pass.”

“Certainly, but all I’m saying is that if you like Zeke, you should pursue this,” Brighid said. “I have my own reservations, but I can also imagine many worse people.”

“Regardless, I still must respect Pandoria’s wishes,” Morag replied. Her heart pounded in her chest, but even as she spoke, she recognized this was more of an excuse than a reason.

“She’s just a blade!” Brighid snapped flinging her hand to the side.

Morag’s eyes widened at the strange remark. Her brows knitted together once more as she spun to face her blade. “Brighid... “ she said narrowing her eyes. “YOU are ‘just a blade.’”

Brighid cringed at the words gritting her teeth. Her gaze dropped toward the ground, and she fell silent. Unsure of what to expect, Morag adjusted her cuff and awaited Brighid to speak. “I… apologize. I’ve overstepped my station,” Brighid finally said after a few moments.

Morag frowned. That wasn’t what she had intended to imply. “Those were your words. Not mine.”

“Forgive me, but I do not see how that matters,” Brighid muttered.

Morag sighed. “I realize that some drivers view blades as less than people, and that this sentiment is prevalent among some citizens of Mor Ardain, but it is not one I share,” she said returning her hands to her back. “Do not believe I do not know how others have treated you when they think my back is turned,” Morag continued. “I am no fool. I know this is not some recent phenomenon, but being a blade does not somehow make you less than me.”

“Lady Morag, you’re a princess. I’m merely your blade and servant,” Brighid said clasping her hands in her lap and bowing her head. It was a maid’s posture, and something Morag knew Brighid never took willingly if given the choice.

“I am royalty. That much is true, but even as a child, I spent far more time with you than I did my own parents,” Morag replied. “Perhaps things would have been different had Mor Ardain been in a time of peace, but a child alone with her attendants does not discern between them in such a way. It never mattered to me that you were a blade. You attended my needs, provided comfort and friendship, and did not fear to reprimand me once I had done something to deserve it.” Morag smirked as she recalled how some of her other nursemaids had shirked that final responsibility. “I owe you much, Brighid.”

Brighid hesitated before speaking. “But you owe Pandoria nothing,” she said not looking up.

“Despite what you may want to believe, you and Pandoria are not terribly different. You are both even blades passed down royal lineages, so you may not claim even a difference in status.” Morag hesitated then reached out to place her hand on Brighid’s shoulder. “I cannot view Pandoria as ‘just a blade,’ because I have never viewed you as such. I will respect her feelings in the same way I will always respect yours.”

Brighid remained quiet clenching her fists in her lap. When she looked up, the tears in her eyes startled Morag. “It isn’t a matter of respect. Pandoria does not have some sort of monopoly over her driver. She can’t forbid him any more than I can forbid you. For better or worse, the person who decides who Prince Ozychlyrus Brounev Tantal engages with will be himself.”

It was Morag’s turn to stay silent. Brighid wasn’t wrong. There was a difference between respecting someone’s feelings and allowing them to impress their desires upon you. Pandoria could want as much as she liked, but if Zeke didn’t reciprocate, nothing would change. Furthermore, Morag had no idea what Zeke even wanted. He kept himself an enigma by dancing between a mask of foolishness and his real self to the point it sometimes became hard to distinguish where one ended and the other began.

Before Morag could speak, Brighid continued. “You must understand that I worry for your future, Lady Morag. I simply want what’s best for you as I always have,” she said. “Chances at happiness aren’t all that common, so it’s difficult to watch you shy away at the first sign of an obstacle.”

“You cannot live my life for me,” Morag replied. “Any obstacles are mine to face in the way I see I fit.”

“I understand that, but…” Brighid trailed off. She bowed her head smoothing down her skirt. After a moment she looked back up. The resolution in her eyes gave Morag pause. “I want you to promise me you won’t just give up. Promise me that, and I promise that I will no longer interfere.”

Morag swallowed as she looked into Brighid’s unwavering eyes. There were many reasons to refuse. She and Zeke had not slept together, so it was now nothing more than a frivolous crush. Morag had been given the opportunity to pretend none of it had happened exactly as she wanted, so it would be wiser to simply ignore it all, and let it pass. She saw no need to subjugate herself to unnecessary stress, discomfort, and shame. Brighid shouldn’t even be trying to guilt her into this agreement in the first place. Morag swallowed again.

“Alright. I… I promise…” Morag said. Brighid’s face lit up. “Only until we learn Zeke’s position on the matter,” Morag quickly qualified. “If he wishes to be with Pandoria then that will be the end of this, understood?” Brighid nodded, but the smile on her face may have been the most frightening Morag had ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting close to a year since my original AO3 posting date. You'd think that might make me feel something, but it doesn't. We're in the home stretch now. This chapter was sort of the climax, and we've only got mythra and then rex left to wrap things up. I shouldn't take five months again, but no promises. I know that sucks. I feel the same way. ;-;
> 
> Also, forgive me for the food porn in this chapter. I have had most of the events for this planned for a long while now, but going into intimate detail about what everyone is eating wasn't something I expected to do. I hope I made you all hungry in the process.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me guys. Feed me your comments; they make me powerful. Even negative comments do wonders for my complexion, so I'll happily take those, too. Most importantly, feedback makes me want to write, so chatting me up helps you get more story. It's win-win~
> 
> By the way, there's also my oneshot entitled Fighting Spirits that deals with similar themes, and I'm treating it as in continuity with this. It may or may not get referenced, but if you liked this, check that one out, too.
> 
> \---  
> I got some fanart that I wanted to share. By the way, I've toyed with the idea of adding illustrations. If anyone feels like illustrating a scene, send it my way. I'd love to add it into the story.
> 
> Moraginator Bringer of Chaosh - sketch  
> https://sta.sh/02ecwbc916ln
> 
> Expectation vs Reality  
> https://twitter.com/CakeCaptorLily/status/983375364801089536


End file.
